No Title
by Yue Ecchi
Summary: "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."
1. Chapter 1

No Title

By: Y.E

Disclaimer: Natsume

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam sebuah ransel besar. Selain baju, laki-laki itu juga memasukkan beberapa peralatan memasak dan beberapa buku ke dalam kardus-kardus dan mengepaknya. Di sisi lain, seorang anak perempuan juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti lelaki itu. Namun gerakan anak perempuan tersebut tidak bersemangat dan wajahnya terlihat muram.

Sang anak laki-laki menoleh melalui pundaknya dan memperhatikan si anak perempuan. Ia menghela napas sebentar sebelum kemudian mendekati anak perempuan itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Anak perempuan itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap heran pada anak laki-laki itu. "Kau kenapa, Claire? Tidak lega ya, kalau kita pindah?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Claire itu hanya diam. Matanya terus melekat pada mata anak laki-laki itu sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kak Jack bertanya begitu?"

Jack menghela napas lagi. "Haaaaaah.... Benar juga, ya. Percuma aku bertanya begitu kepadamu. Lupakan saja. Sana, bereskan barang-barangmu lagi." Setelah berkata begitu, Jack sendiri juga kembali membereskan barang-barangnya.

Jack dan Claire, anak dari satu ibu yang lain ayah. Ibu mereka pertama kali menikah dengan ayah Jack. Hubungan mereka berjalan baik. Saat Ibunya melahirkan Jack, keretakan hubungan mereka mulai terlihat. Ibunya menuduh Ayahnya berselingkuh. Kenyataannya, Ayah Jack memang berselingkuh. Dan saat Ayahnya sedang pergi bersama perempuan simpanannya, mobil mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan menewaskan keduanya. Jack saat itu sudah berusia 5 tahun. Pengalamannya selama beberapa tahun pertengkaran orangtuanya mau tidak mau membuatnya dewasa sebelum waktunya. Ia mengerti kenapa kedua orangtuanya bertengkar. Ia mengerti kenapa Ayahnya bisa dan dengan siapa Ayahnya meninggal. Maka dari itu, saat pemakaman Ayahnya, Jack sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Ia hanya terdiam menemani Ibunya yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tetapi ada satu fakta yang membuat Jack terkejut. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, saat Ayahnya berselingkuh, kerja Ibunya hanya terus keluar malam dan mabuk-mabukan. Jack bahkan harus menyiapkan makanannya sendiri atau ikut makan malam bersama para tetangga yang mengerti dan baik hati. Tapi Jack tidak pernah tahu kalau Ibunya yang selalu keluar malam dan mabuk-mabukan itu ternyata hamil di luar nikah. Saat perut Ibunya mulai membuncit itulah, Ibunya sudah jarang keluar rumah. Dengan seringnya Ibunya di rumah, hubungan Jack dengan sang Ibu mulai membaik. Jack juga mulai menyadari betapa menyesal Ibunya yang sudah menelantarkannya seenaknya. Jack mulai berjanji dalam hati, ia akan melindungi adik dan Ibunya. Selalu. Setiap hari. Setiap waktu. Selamanya. Dari sinilah, untuk yang pertama kalinya, Jack berani berharap banyak dari keluarga yang akan dibangunnya kembali.

Fakta kedua yang tidak terduga juga membuat Jack shock adalah.... orang yang sudah menghamili Ibunya –Ayah Claire- telah ditangkap sebelum bertanggung jawab. Ia ditangkap karena sebenarnya selama ini dia bekerja sebagai bandar narkoba. Dan saat dipenjara, diberitahukan bahwa ia bunuh diri di dalam sel tahanannya dengan melukai lehernya menggunakan pisau cukur. Saat ditemukan, ia sudah bersimbah darah dan sudah tak dapat ditolong lagi. Maka dari itu, kali ini Ibu Jack harus berusaha menjaga anak-anaknya sendirian. Mereka masih memiliki sedikit keberuntungan. Keuangan mereka dibantu oleh sanak saudara yang masih peduli.

Fakta ketiga, Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan anaknya yang kedua. Meninggal. Tentu saja Jack tidak menerima kepergian Ibunya. Jack sudah berteriak. Ia sudah memanggil Ibunya berkali-kali. Namun Ibunya tak pernah lagi membuka matanya. Ibunya takkan pernah kembali lagi. Dalam sekejap, harapan Jack membangun kembali keluarga bahagia bersama Ibu dan adiknya yang baru runtuh. Hancur. Remuk. Hilang ditelan angin. Jatuh ke dalam lubang kegelapan yang sangat besar yang tidak memungkinkan untuk kembali keluar. Keinginannya tidak akan pernah tercapai lagi selamanya.

Tapi..... Entah kenapa.... Jack tidak bisa membenci bayi mungil yang ada di gendongannya saat itu. Bayi kecil yang masih berlumuran darah. Bayi yang sedang menangis. Bisa saja saat itu juga Jack membanting bayi itu ke lantai karena bayi itulah penyebab tidak langsung Ibunya meninggal. Tapi yang dilakukannya adalah memeluk bayi itu dan menggumamkan namanya berkali-kali. Nama yang sudah ia dan Ibunya siapkan saat mengetahui bahwa jenis kelamin janin Ibunya adalah perempuan. Nama yang selalu disebut Ibunya dengan senyuman hangat. Nama dari bayi yang sudah dinanti-nantikan dan merenggut nyawa sang Ibu.

"Claire..."

Dan sekarang, Jack sudah beranjak dewasa dan Claire pun sudah remaja. Jack berumur 21 tahun dan Claire yang terpaut 5 tahun dari Jack berumur 16 tahun. Selama ini mereka sudah lama menumpang di rumah kerabat. Saat Jack lulus, ia ingin Claire berhenti sekolah dan ikut dengannya menjadi petani. Ya, mereka berniat pindah ke perkebunan yang diwariskan oleh kakek mereka. Awalnya ini ditentang keras oleh kerabat keluarga Ibunya. Namun akhirnya mereka setuju juga setelah diyakinkan berulang kali oleh Jack. Tentu saja sekarang Jack memiliki keinginan baru. Melindungi sang adik untuk sang Ibu. Jack bersumpah seumur hidup ia tidak akan pernah menangis lagi. Ia akan menjadi laki-laki. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah saat kematian sang Ibu dan saat pemakaman Ibunya. Selebihnya, air matanya tidak akan pernah dikeluarkannya lagi.

"Kak, ini sudah selesai semua," ujar Claire datar sambil menunjuk kearah tumpukan kardus-kardus yang ditumpuk rapi secara berurutan dari atas ke bawah.

"Oh, iya. Ya sudah. Nanti biar aku yang urus," jawab Jack sambil mengacak-acak rambut Claire.

Claire hanya diam, tidak membalas mengacak-acak rambut Jack atau memberikan reaksi lain yang usil. Ia hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

Jack menghela napas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Entah kapan adiknya yang satu ini bisa lebih berekspresi dan lebih sering tertawa. Padahal dulu Claire tidak begini. Inilah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Jack menyuruh Claire berhenti sekolah saja dan ikut dengannya. Harapannya yang lain, Claire bisa kembali seperti semula. Seperti yang dulu lagi.

"Ah iya...." Claire menengok ke belakang, ke arah Jack. Jack hanya memperhatikan Claire, menunggu gadis itu bicara. "Selamat malam," katanya tanpa senyuman lalu kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Ya, malam juga, Claire," balas Jack. Entah Claire mendengar atau tidak karena ia masih terus saja berjalan menaiki tangga dan tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang. Bunyi engsel pintu yang tertutup sampai di telinga Jack. Jack menghela napas lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Paginya mereka sudah harus berangkat ke pelabuhan.

Next Morning~~

Jack baru saja selesai mandi. Ia turun ke bawah dan mendapati adiknya sudah rapi dan sudah duduk manis di meja makan, sedang mengoleskan selai pada rotinya. "Pagi Claire-ku sayaaaaanggg....." sapa Jack ceria sambil –seperti biasa- mengacak-acak rambut Claire. Claire tidak menjawab dan tidak berekspresi. Ia hanya merapikan kembali rambutnya dan kembali menekuni kerjaannya. Jack juga tidak terlalu memusingkan perilaku adiknya itu. Sudah biasa. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Claire.

"Ini...." Claire menyodorkan sepiring roti yang tadi sudah ia oleskan selai kearah Jack. Hanya itu saja yang dikatakannya. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot bilang 'Selamat makan' dan langsung memakan roti bagiannya sendiri.

Jack menghela napas untuk yang kepertama-kalinya hari ini. "Selamat makan..." katanya, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. "Dimana yang lain?"

"Paman kerja. Sisanya sekolah. Bibi ada di kamar mandi," jawab Claire singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Bibi Lyla, adik dari Ibu mereka. "Selamat pagi Jack, Claire."

"Pagi juga, Bi," jawab Jack ramah. Claire tidak membalas sapaan itu sama sekali.

"Jam berapa kalian berangkat hari ini?"

Jack melirik jam dinding yang ada di dinding atas meja makan. "Sebentar lagi. Selesai sarapan dan mengecek barang-barang, kami akan langsung pergi."

"Maaf ya tidak bisa mengantar. Paman sibuk dan anak-anak sendiri sedang sekolah. Tapi Paman kalian titip salam, kalian harus hati-hati. Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa menghubungi kami, ya?" ujar Bibi Lyla dengan raut khawatir. Dia memang Bibi yang baik. Memang, ia cukup terpukul dengan kematian kakak perempuan satu-satunya. Namun ia mampu membesarkan kedua anaknya sendiri beserta Claire dan Jack dengan baik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bibi juga..jaga diri baik-baik ya..." balas Jack sambil merangkul pundak Bibinya itu. Lyla balas merangkul Jack. Saat ia melepaskan rangkulan Jack dan hendak melakukan hal yang sama pada Claire, gadis itu sudah berdiri, mengangkat piring kotornya, meletakkannya di bak cuci dan pergi secepatnya dari ruang makan.

Lyla memandang punggung Claire yang berjalan menjauh dan menutup pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang makan. Jack memandang maklum dan menepuk pundak Bibinya itu. "Jack, apa kau yakin membawa Claire bersamamu adalah pilihan yang tepat? Apa kau yakin dia akan kembali seperti semula kalau tidak tinggal di kota ini lagi?"

Jack mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu akan kembali seperti semula atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya, dia akan memulai kehidupan baru. Kota ini terlalu....banyak kenangan buruk untuknya."

"Jagalah baik-baik dia saat kalian sudah sampai di sana. Jangan sampai kejadian-kejadian yang Claire alami di sekolahnya dulu juga dialaminya di sana."

"Hmm.. Kalau soal terulangnya kejadian itu kurasa tidak mungkin. Orang-orang di desa itu baik-baik, berbeda dengan orang-orang kota yang tamak dan licik." Jeda sesaat, kemudian Jack memakai topinya dan mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya. "Pokoknya Bibi tenang saja. Claire akan baik-baik saja selama yang menjaganya adalah aku."

Lyla menatap Jack dan akhirnya tersenyum hangat. "Aku percaya padamu Jack. Kau memang dari dulu bisa diandalkan. Mirip sekali dengan kakak."

"Aku kan memang anaknya Ibu!!" ujar Jack bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

Pintu terbuka. Jack dan Lyla menoleh dan mendapati Claire yang sudah lengkap membopong tas punggung yang lumayan besar dan tas selempang yang lebih kecil. "Barang-barangnya sudah diantar," katanya singkat, namun Jack sudah mengerti maksudnya.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil mengambil tasnya sendiri. "Kami pergi dulu ya Bi. Sampaikan salam kami pada orang-orang rumah lainnya."

"Hati-hati ya... Aku akan merindukan kalian," kata Lyla saat mengantarkan Claire dan Jack menuju pintu. "Claire..." panggilnya pada Claire. Claire menoleh ke arahnya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya...." katanya lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Claire hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera keluar rumah dan menaiki taksi yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya untuk mengantarkan mereka ke pelabuhan.

"Haaah, dasar anak itu..." Jack mendekati Bibinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Pokoknya tenang saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jack menyusul Claire ke dalam taksi. Taksi tersebut pun melaju, meninggalkan halaman rumah Lyla. Lyla memandang taksi tersebut sampai taksi itu hilang di belokan. Setetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

Jack sedikit melirik Claire yang duduk diam di taksi. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan namun terlihat kosong. Jack tidak memusingkan hal ini. Claire memang selalu begitu. Tapi ia sedikit bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa selama ini Claire tidak menyayangi Lyla yang sudah bersusah payah merawatnya itu? Apa tidak terbesit sedikit saja, di dalam hati Claire, untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Lyla?

In the afternoon

"Hwaaa.... Sampai juga yah..." ujar Jack begitu mereka berdua menginjak tanah perkebunan peninggalan kakek mereka. Pertaniannya memang cukup luas namun karena sudah lama tidak dirawat, kondisinya agak berantakan. "Heh, segini saja mah, kecil membereskannya," kata Jack penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan saja sendiri," ujar Claire datar dengan nada yang agak ketus.

"Eh.... Masa gitu sih, Claire? Maksudku, kalau aku dan kamu yang membereskan, hanya segini saja sih kecil. Ahahahahahaha."

"Huh..." Claire membuang muka dan kembali melihat-lihat ke sekitar pertanian. Ada pohon apel yang lumayan besar beserta sarang madu juga. Perkebunan itu sudah lengkap dengan lahannya, kandang sapi dan kandang ayam. Juga ada kandang anjing. Eh? Anjing?

"Kak, kenapa ada kandang anjing? Memangnya kita punya anjing ya?" tanya Claire yang merasa aneh dengan keberadaan kandang anjing tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara gonggongan anjing. Mereka berdua berbalik dan melihat anak anjing yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ini dia!" seru Jack seraya mengangkat anak anjing itu. "Aku memesannya. Kupikir mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau kita punya hewan piaraan lain selain hewan ternak. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hn... Terserah."

"Mau dikasih nama apa nih, anjing lucu ini?"

"Terserah."

"Halo! Selamat sore!" sapa seorang bapak-bapak bulat yang bertubuh pendek. Jack dan Claire menoleh bersamaan.

"Ah, kau Thomas kan? Walikota di sini 'kan??" tanya Jack sambil menurunkan anjing yang belum bernama itu ke tanah. Anjing itu langsung berlari entah kemana. Claire memperhatikan anjing itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya melihat kearah bapak-bapak tadi.

"Ya. Kau Jack ya? Wah, kupikir kalian akan datang besok pagi. Apa tidak terlalu malam sekarang? Kalian capek?" tanya Thomas ramah.

"Ah, tidak juga kok. Hahahaha. Perkenalkan, ini adikku. Namanya Claire," ujar Jack, menunjuk ke arah Claire.

"Ah, halo Claire. Saya Thomas. Walikota di sini," sahut Thomas sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Claire. Semula Claire hanya memperhatikan tangan yang terjulur itu. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia membuang muka dan berjalan masuk ke rumah kecil yang sekarang menjadi rumahnya dengan kakaknya, membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras.

"Ah... Maafkan dia , dia memang orangnya begitu. Pendiam dan pemalu. Ahahaha.... sekali lagi maaf ya...." ujar Jack sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Yaah... Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Thomas, tersenyum. "Pemalu ya... Kalau sudah biasa tinggal di sini juga nanti akan berubah sendiri kok... Hahahahaha.... Baiklah, saya permisi dulu ya Jack. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan meminta bantuan saya."

"Baik-baik. Terima kasih banyak Pak Walikota. Selamat malam..." ujar Jack sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian ia menyusul Claire masuk ke dalam rumah. Dilihatnya adiknya itu sedang sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kardus yang sampai lebih dulu dibandingkan mereka. Jack langsung ikut membantu membereskan barang-barang itu dan mulai mengisi rumah tersebut. "Hei Claire. Kalau lain kali ada yang mengajak salaman begitu.... Kau harusnya menyambutnya. Yang seperti tadi itu tidak sopan, kau tahu??"

Claire tetap tidak menjawab. Ia melempar kunci rumah yang sekarang ditempatinya dengan Jack. Sebelumnya mereka juga sudah mengira kalau barang-barang mereka yang akan sampai lebih dulu sehingga mereka sebelumnya sempat menyerahkan kunci duplikat rumah itu pada salah satu pekerja. Claire menyimpan kunci duplikatnya dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Tangannya dengan lincah membuka selotip kardus dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya. Dengan cekatan ia meletakkan barang-barang si tempat seharusnya mereka berada. Ia menggantungkan jam dinding dan lukisan kecil. Menaruh pot bunga dan kembali membuka kardus lainnya. Sekali lagi, Jack hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah adik perempuannya ini.

Sekitar jam 9 p.m mereka sudah selesai menaruh perabotan-perabotan yang kecil-kecil. Barang-barang besar seperti ranjang, lemari dan lain-lain baru akan sampai keesokan harinya. Claire merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa kecil yang lumayan empuk.

"Capek?" tanya Jack sambil menyodorkan sekaleng soda pada Claire. Claire menatap kaleng itu sebentar. "Nggak diracun kok! Takutan amat sih!"

"Tahu kok," jawab Claire sambil menyambar kaleng tersebut. "Makasih," ujarnya tanpa tersenyum.

"Senyum dikit dong, lain kali..."

"Untuk apa?"

Akhirnya Jack menyerah mengajak Claire ngobrol. Ia menggelar kasur lipat di lantai dan mengambil selimut dan bantal, kemudian meletakkannya di kasur lipat itu sendiri. Lalu ia mengambil bantal dan selimut yang lain dan berjalan ke pojok ruangan.

"Kak. Kasur lipatnya untuk apa?" tanya Claire saat Jack merebahkan dirinya di lantai dan mulai menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

"Untuk kamu. Masa untuk setan??" jawab Jack bermaksud mengajak bercanda, namun melihat wajah super serius Claire, cengirannya jadi hilang. "Kamu tidur saja di sana. Tidak apa-apa kok aku tidur lantai. Kasur kita kan belum sampai."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Claire bergerak mematikan lampu dan tidur di kasur lipat tersebut. Jack hanya bisa menghela napas lagi melihat kelakuan adiknya yang selalu begitu dan tidak pernah mencoba bersikap manis seperti dulu lagi.

"Ng.... S... Selamat tidur. Terima kasih...... Kak....."

Jack tersentak. 'Claire yang bilang begitu? Malu-malu pula? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?' batin Jack. Kemudian ia tersenyum, walaupun Claire tidak dapat melihat senyumannya, dan berkata, "Sama-sama. Aku sayang padamu."

******

"_Hai. Kamu anak baru di sekolah ini?? Siapa namamu?"_

"_Claire! Mulai sekarang kita teman ya!!"_

"_Aku dan Claire sudah jadi sahabat. Iya 'kan Claire?"_

"_.....kita akan selalu sama-sama..."_

"_Aku.... Aku benci sekali padamu, Claire!! Aku BENCI!!!"_

******

Claire terbangun dengan mata terbelalak dan napas yang memburu. 'Mimpi itu lagi...' batinnya. Potongan-potongan masa lalunya akhir-akhir ini mulai muncul kembali di mimpinya. Ia menepis keringat dingin di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. 'Sudah tidak apa-apa... Sekarang aku di sini dengan Jack...bukan di sana lagi...' ujarnya menenangkan diri sendiri. Ia melirik Jack yang sedang pulas di pojok ruangan. 'Ya.. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi...' pikirnya lagi. Namun pikirannya bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Ia masih memikirkan potongan-potongan mimpi itu sampai akhirnya terlelap lagi.

Next morning.

Para pekerja dari jasa pengangkutan barang sedang sibuk memindahkan barang-barang Jack dan Claire ke dalam rumah baru mereka. Jack dan Claire mengawasi kerja mereka dalam diam. Sebenarnya Jack sudah mencoba mengajak Claire bercakap-cakap. Namun seperti biasa, Claire hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, gumaman, bahkan terkadang tidak menanggapi sama sekali. Setelah sekitar satu jam mereka (kebanyakan Jack) meneriaki para pekerja untuk memberitahu dimana barang-barang tersebut harus diletakkan, pekerjaan para pekerja itu berakhir dengan mendaratnya uang Jack di tangan mereka beserta beberapa tip.

"Nah. Selesai sudah....!!" seru Jack sambil memandangi rumah mungilnya yang sekarang sudah terisi penuh perabotan. "Hem.. Harus diperluas beberapa bagian nih..."

"Hei, Kak. Kita bersihkan ladang saja yuk..." ajak Claire.

"Enak saja. Mau menghindar ya?" tanya Jack penuh selidik. "Kita 'kan mau berkeliling kota Mineral ini! Kita belum berkenalan dengan semua penduduk di sini 'kan??"

"Ugh... Kakak saja deh. Aku nggak mau..." sahut Claire.

"Tidak boleh 'tidak'! Kau harus bisa ber-sosialisasi, Claire... Kalau tidak, aku ragu apa kau nantinya akan bisa menghasilkan keturunan..." ujar Jack dengan cengirannya. Tapi bukan cengiran khasnya yang hangat, melainkan cengiran mengejek.

Claire hanya diam dengan tatapan dingin. Namun kelihatannya ia tidak bermaksud membantah juga. "Kau memaksa?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Iya!" balas Jack dengan menaikkan dagunya, tidak kalah angkuh. "Aku kakakmu dan kau harus dan wajib mendengarkan kata-kataku!"

Claire menghela napas dan akhirnya berkata. "Ya sudahlah. Terserah kau saja."

Mau tidak mau, Jack agak kaget juga mendengarnya. "Eh?? Kau tidak mencoba melawan?"

Claire memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau mau aku mengubah pikiranku, Kak?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kata 'Kak'.

"Eh.. Tidak sih..." Dalam hati, Jack sudah waspada terlebih dahulu. Kalau Claire mau-mau saja diajak bertemu orang lain, berarti ada apa-apanya. Jack mulai menyiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi segala strategi Claire.

Maka kedua kakak beradik itupun melangkah keluar perkebunan dan mulai menuju rumah penduduk Mineral Town lainnya.

.

..

...

....

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Y.E: huwa~~ (nangis terharu...) Akhirnya bisa ngetik lagi.... Sebenernya yah... Ini udah diketik dari kemaren-kemaren loh... Tapi lama.. Nggak tau kenapa nih, tangan Y.E lemes. Susah digerakin. Dasar tangan aneh...

Kappa: Udah tangan sendiri juga yang aneh...

Y.E: huwa~~ Kappa!!! I miss u so much~!!

Kappa: But I didn't miss u~~! Eh? Kok si Kappa yang ganteng ini nggak ada di sini?

Y.E: Karena ini cerita waras. Bukan cerita nggak waras.

Kappa: What is the maksud??

Y.E: Hem... Saran, kritik dan nasihat selalu siterima dengan tangan terbuka ^^

Kappa: Kalau merepotkan, tidak usah nge-riview aja. Ndak opo-opo..~~


	2. Chapter 2

No Title

By: Y.E

Disclaimer: Natsume

Perjalanan mengunjungi penduduk Mineral Town pun dimulai. Jack dan Claire –yang tampangnya ogah-ogahan- mampir ke Blacksmith terlebih dahulu.

Jack membuka pintu dengan bersemangat. Tidak lupa mengucapkan salam ramah. "Selamat siang~~~"

Pas sekali saat pintu terbuka, seorang kakek sedang berteriak sehingga Jack terlompat mundur dan Claire dengan beraninya (karena penasaran) melangkah maju untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Dasar cucu bodoh!!! Harus kubilang berapa kali kalau ini terlalu hampa!! Orang yang melihatnya akan mengira ini barang imitasi tahu!!" bentak kakek tersebut sambil mengancungkan sebuah kalung berbandul bulat dan berwarna seperti pelangi pada anak laki-laki yang ternyata adalah cucunya sendiri.

"Heh, dasar kakek aneh! Aku 'kan sudah menanyakannya dari kemarin-kemarin. Salah sendiri dong, tidak mau menjelaskan!" balas sang cucu tidak mau kalah.

Claire melihat kalung itu dengan tatapan terpesona dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia berani membuka mulut untuk bersuara di antara adu mulut kakek dengan cucu itu dengan berkata, "Kalung yang bagus, kok."

Spontan saja, kakek dan cucu yang sedang adu teriak itu menghentikan kegiatan saling mencela mereka dan memandang asing pada Jack dan Claire, terutama Claire. Jack sendiri melotot takjub pada adiknya yang masih menampakkan ekspresi datar-datar saja. Secara bersamaan pun kakek dan cucunya itu bertanya, "Siapa kalian?"

"Ah.." Jack memulai perkenalan dirinya. "Aku Jack. Orang baru yang sekarang mengurus pertanian di sana itu. Ini... adikku Claire," ujar Jack sambil menunjuk ke arah Claire yang bahkan tidak berusaha untuk tersenyum ramah pada mereka walaupun Jack sudah mencoba tersenyum selebar-lebarnya dengan maksud agar Claire mengikutinya.

Di luar dugaan, kakek itu tertawa keras. "Hahahaha! Orang baru, toh. Senang menerima kalian di sini. Aku Saibara," tunjuknya pada diri sendiri, "dan dia cucuku, Gray," tunjuknya pada Gray yang sedikit membungkuk pada mereka.

Saibara beranjak dari konternya dan menyalami Jack. Ia pun mendekati Claire dan mengulurkan tangannya. Betapa terkejutnya Jack saat melihat kalau Claire hanya memandangi tangan itu dan tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. 'Sial. Jadi ini ya taktik Claire. Dia mau ikut denganku tapi tidak mau menggubris orang-orang yang akan berkenalan dengannya. Mau membuatku malu ya?' pikirnya kesal. Dilihatnya Gray yang memandang Claire takjub dan Saibara yang memandang Claire dengan jengkel.

Jack langsung memasang senyum tidak enak dan berkata sesopan mungkin yang ia bisa. "Maaf, ya. Dia ini anaknya agak pemalu.... Jadi... mohon dimaklumi saja. Dia memang suka begitu kok... ahaha.."

"Begitu ya?" kata Saibara sambil menarik lagi uluran tangannya. "Tapi tidak terlihat pemalu ya dari wajahnya. Apalagi ucapannya tadi," katanya lagi yang membuat Jack mau pingsan di tempat saking kesalnya.

"Ah.. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Masih harus berkenalan dengan yang lainnya lagi. Permisi.." kata Jack yang sebenarnya memang ingin buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu saking tidak enaknya.

Tiba-tiba, saat mereka sudah keluar (disertai omelan-omelan Jack dan dengusan napas Claire) si cucu alias Gray keluar dan memanggil Claire. "Tunggu!"

Jack menoleh sedangkan Claire hanya melihat sekilas dan mulai berjalan lagi. "Ada apa?" tanya Jack pada Gray.

"Aku nggak ada urusan sama kamu," ujar Gray pada Jack yang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud tidak sopan pada Jack. Namun Jack terlanjur jengkel duluan. "Claire! Namamu Claire 'kan?"

Claire menoleh. Tampangnya masih datar-datar saja. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang seperti mengajak berkelahi.

"Ini..." Gray menyodorkan kalung yang tadi sempat membuat Claire terpana sesaat. Claire menatap kalung itu. Antara bingung dan menginginkannya. "Ini untukmu. Anggap saja tanda perkenalan dariku," lanjut Gray sambil menarik topinya menurupi wajah. Semburat pink muncul di pipinya. Eh? Ada apa gerangan dengan Gray?

"Eh?" Claire ragu-ragu sesaat sebelum akhirnya secara perlahan-lahan mengambil kalung yang diberikan Gray. "Te... Terima kasih..." ucapnya kaku.

Jack yang sedari tadi menonton hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Kok kayaknya ada background bunga-bunga gitu ya? Kenapa wajah Gray agak memerah? Tumben sekali Claire mengucapkan terima kasih? Walaupun wajahnya masih dingin sih, saat mengatakannya. Wah...?' pikirnya, sibuk mengira-ngira dalam hati.

"Ng.. Aku kembali bekerja dulu ya. Bisa dimarahi kakek. Daah..." kata Gray seraya tersenyum tipis dan belalu dari sana, masuk kembali ke dalam Blacksmith.

"Kak," tegur Claire yang melihat kakaknya itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dimasukkannya kalung pemberian Gray tadi ke saku celananya. "Mau lanjut? Atau aku pulang?"

"Eh!" seru Jack tersadar dari lamunannya. "Mau kabur ya? Tidak boleh! Ayo kita lanjut!" ujarnya sambil menyeret Claire menuju tempat yang bernama Poultry Farm. "Selamat siang~!" sahutnya sambil membuka pintu Poultry Farm tersebut.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang perempuan berambut pink. "Eh? Aku baru pertama kali melihat kalian. Turis?" tanyanya.

"Bukan kok! Kami orang baru dan sekarang tinggal di perkebunan di sana. Namaku Jack. Dan ini adikku, namanya Claire. Dan dia juga orang yang pemalu. Sangat pemalu malah," jelas Jack sebelum perempuan itu mengajak berjabat tangan. Tidak dipedulikannya pelototan Claire. Daripada ia malu lagi seperti tadi? Lebih baik memperingatkan lebih dulu 'kan?

"Ah.. Aku Lillia. Pengurus Poultry Farm ini. Ah..." kata-katanya terhenti begitu melihat dua sosok yang turun dari lantai dua. "Mereka berdua anak-anakku. Yang membantuku mengurusi Poultry Farm ini juga. Dia Popuri," tunjuk Lillia pada gadis berbando berambut pink yang sedang menatap mereka bingung, "dan dia Rick," tunjuk Lillia lagi pada pemuda berkacamata yang memandang mereka sama bingungnya dengan adik perempuan di sebelahnya. "Rick, Popuri, mereka ini orang baru. Dia Jack dan dia Claire. Claire ini katanya orangnya pemalu."

"Oh! Halo! Senang berkenalan!" sapa Popuri sambil menghampiri Jack dan menjabat tangan Jack. Kemudian ia beralih ke Claire. Claire sudah tersenyum sinis dalam hati sedangkan Jack menatap nanar kepergian Popuri yang semakin mendekati Claire dalam waktu 2 detik itu. Diraihnya tangan Claire dan diayun-ayunkannya ke atas-ke bawah, mengajak bersalaman. "Salam kenal!" serunya ceria. Claire hanya bengong menatapnya sedangkan Jack mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Claire yang tidak menduga kalau Popuri akan menjabat langsung tangannya.

"Hahaha. Kau terlalu bersemangat Popuri," tawa Rick. Ia mendekati Popuri yang masih mengayun-ayunkan tangan Claire dan menghentikan kegiatannya itu. "Lihat, dia sampai terdiam begitu. Maafkan adikku yah," ujar Rick sambil menghadap Claire.

"Ng..." Claire hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Akhirnya Jack lah yang menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Adikku yang satu ini memang pemalu sih. Hahaha. Kami pamit dulu, ya. Harus mengunjungi yang lain lagi."

Mereka berdua pun keluar setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan diiringi tatapan dari Popuri yang tidak lepas dari sosok Jack dan tatapan Rick yang tidak lepas dari sosok Claire sampai pintu tertutup. Di luar, saat perjalanan menuju rumah lain, Jack sudah terkekeh-kekeh geli sendiri. Claire hanya bisa memandanginya geram dengan tatapan 'Mau-Kubunuh-Heh?'. Pemberhentian selanjutnya: Mineral Beach.

Sesampainya di Mineral Beach, mereka disapa seorang pria yang tubuhnya kekar berotot. Jack dan Claire sampai melotot dibuatnya. "Hahaha! Jadi kalian yang dikatakan Mayor Thomas, eh? Orang baru dari perkebunan? Jack dan Claire, eh? Aku Zack! Salam kenal. Aku yang akan mengangkut hasil pertanian kalian nanti dari shipping bin. Hahahaha. Di sana ada Kai Seaside Lodge dimana orang yang namanya Kai selalu datang saat summer. Di sana, ada Won. Tukang jualan yang aneh-aneh dan mahal..."

"Kedengaran Zack!!" teriak Won dari dalam rumah. "Jangan bicara yang jelek-jelek pada orang yang akan menjadi pelangganku!!!" lanjutnya.

"Ya, kira-kira begitulah," ujar Zack, menyudahi kalimatnya dengan cengiran.

"Euh? Eh.... He.. Hahahaha. I-iya, kami masih harus mengunjungi yang lain. Da.. dadah Zack!" seru Jack sambil menyeret Claire dan berlari tunggang-langgang dari tempat itu.

"Kak. Sudah jauh nih. Berhenti saja," ujar Claire dengan nada datar. Kelihatannya dia tidak merasa kecapekan sama sekali.

Lain Claire lain pula dengan Jack yang napasnya tersengal-sengal. "Hosh..hosh. nyesel juga lari-lari. Kok kamu nggak capek sih!!??" tunjuknya ke arah Claire. Yang ditunjuk hanya mengangkat bahu. "Uuuh. Lari-lari jadi lapar. Kita belum makan siang yah? Eh?" Jack terdiam memandangi tempat yang ada di hadapannya dan mulai tersenyum. "Inn! Kita bisa makan di sini!! Ayo, Claire!" ajaknya sambil lagi-lagi menyeret Claire masuk ke dalam Inn.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang konter begitu mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. "Ah, kalian pasti Jack dan Claire ya??" tanyanya antusias.

"Eh? Anda tahu kami?" tanya Jack yang sebenarnya mau mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Mayor Thomas pernah memberitahuku soal kalian. Namaku Doug," ujarnya dan tersenyum ramah. "Ah, iya, tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan putriku. Ann!! Kemarilah, nak!"

Seorang gadis turun dari lantai dua. Gadis yang bernama Ann itu tersenyum begitu melihat sosok Jack dan Claire. "Mereka yah, orang baru dari perkebunan itu?" tanyanya pada sang ayah. Doug mengangguk dan Ann kembali tersenyum pada mereka. "Hai. Senang bertemu kalian."

Setelah berbincang sambil makan (Yah, tidak sopan memang kalau berbicara sambil makan. Tapi Doug dan Ann mengajak berbicara terus) akhirnya mereka pamit. Jack bersendawa yang diakhiri dengan celaan Claire. Claire sendiri merasa aneh dengan anak Doug yang bernama Ann itu karena Ann selalu mengajak Jack mengobrol tadi dan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari tiap gerakan Jack. Tapi apa pedulinya? Hari masih siang, namun semakin mendekati sore. Jack langsung membawa Claire ke rumah yang bertuliskan Aja Winery.

"Selamat siang!" ujar Jack begitu membuka pintu. Wangi anggur langsung menyeruak begitu pintu terbuka. Jack menikmatinya. Ia suka wine, tentu saja. Dan terus terang, Claire menyukai bau-bauan ini. Mungkin ia mulai menyukai kepindahannya di sini? Entahlah...

Kedua suami istri pemilik toko dan kebun anggur ini menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mempir ke rumah mereka. "Ah, kalian pasti yang diceritakan Mayor Thomas," kata yang laki-laki.

"Kau tahu mereka, Duke?" tanya yang perempuan.

Sang suami yang ternyata bernama Duke itu mengangguk. "Yap! Mereka ini kakak beradik Jack dan Claire yang akan tinggal dan mengurus perkebunan itu," jawab Duke pada istrinya. "Nah, kalian. Kenalkan, aku Duke, dan ini istriku, Manna."

Manna tersenyum cerah melihat mereka berdua. "Wah, wah. Selamat datang di Mineral Town ini kalian berdua!" sambutnya. "Apa kalian sudah mengunjungi semua penduduk Mineral Town?"

"Eh.. Belum," jawab Jack.

"Kapan kalian sampai?"

"Er... Kemarin sore."

"Oooh, pantas saja kalian belum menemui semua penduduk. Tenang saja, penduduk di sini tidak terlalu banyak kok. Kalian tidak akan kesulitan mengingat letak toko-toko dan terutama nama-nama kami semua. Dan lagi kami semua senang dengan kedatangan orang baru seperti kalian. Yah, maklumlah, Mineral Town ini penduduknya terlalu sedikit. Tapi udara di sini bagus dan menenangkan. Kalian pasti akan betah di sini. Apalagi kalian mengurus pertanian. Berarti kalian senang dengan alam dong? Wah, hebat anak muda kota zaman sekarang ya? Lalu bla-bla-bla-bla...."

"Eh? Iya. Oh.. Ng.. Begitu ya? Hahaha..." Jack mulai kelabakan menghadapi ocehan Manna yang tidak berhenti-berhenti. Claire hanya diam seperti biasa dan memasang wajah dinginnya yang kelihatan angkuh itu.

Duke yang tidak enak kepada mereka berdua langsung menengahi 20 menit kemudian. "Sudahlah Manna, mereka sibuk 'kan? Mereka masih harus menyapa penduduk lainnya. Kalau sekedar mengobrol saja 'kan masih bisa lain waktu."

"Ah, iya ya..." Manna yang menyadari kesalahannya segera minta maaf. "Maafkan aku ya? Aku memang suka cerewet sendiri. Ahahahaha..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hahahaha," jawab Jack sopan."Kami akan mengunjungi penduduk yang lain. Terima kasih, permisi..."

Claire menggerutu setelah mereka keluar dari tempat itu. "Huh, apa-apaan itu. Bawel sekali. Apa suaminya tahan punya istri seperti dia?"

"Hush! Claire! Jahat sekali sih mulutmu itu," tegur Jack walaupun ia tahu, itu percuma saja untuk Claire yang sekarang. Ya, Claire yang dulu sudah hilang entah kemana. Tinggal Claire yang sekarang dan Jack masih harus sering mengelus dada menghadapi tingkah, kelakuan dan sifat Claire yang berbeda ini.

Mereka memasuki sebuah rumah dan disambut hangat oleh keluarga di rumah itu. "Wah, ada tamu. Siapa kalian? Aku tak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya. Orang barukah?" tanya seorang wanita dengan ramah.

"Wah, orang baru ya?" sahut yang laki-laki tak kalah ramah.

"Iya, kami yang sekarang tinggal di perkebunan. Namaku Jack dan ini adikku yang agak pemalu, Claire," kata Jack mengenalkan dirinya dan Claire.

"Wah. Putriku juga pemalu. Aku Anna dan dia suamiku, Basil. Ini putri kami yang pemalu. Namanya Mary," kata Anna mengenalkan satu per satu anggota keluarganya.

"Oh. Hai, Mary. Salam kenal!" sapa Jack. Dan seperti yang sudah dibilang Ibunya, Mary yang memang pemalu itu langsung menunduk. Tapi dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Claire mengernyit ketika melihatnya.

'Kenapa tuh anak?' pikirnya heran melihat Mary yang masih menunduk dan sekali-sekali curi-curi memandang Jack yang masih asik mengobrol dengan Anna dan Basil. Ketika pandangannya dan Claire bertabrakan, ia tersenyum malu-malu pada Claire, masih sambil setengah menundukkan wajahnya. Claire membalasnya dengan berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat dagunya. Mary menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Akhirnya tak lama kemudian mereka pamit dan menuju rumah selanjutnya. Claire memandangi Jack dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Masih bingung dengan reaksi Ann dan Mary tadi yang jauh berbeda namun kira-kira sama. Jack memandanginya balik. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Jack memandangi adiknya dulu sambil mengira-ngira dalam hati dan akhirnya ia mengangkat bahu kemudian mulai mengetuk pintu rumah seseorang.

Pintu terbuka dan seperti biasa, Jack langsung mengucapkan salam 'selamat siang'nya yang bersemangat. Namun ia tidak melihat siapapun saat pintu terbuka. "Heh?" Dia jadi bingung. Claire pun jadi ikut bingung tapi tentu saja itu tidak ditunjukkan di wajahnya.

"Kalian ini siapa ya?" kata sebuah suara, mirip suara anak kecil.

"Heee...?" Jack dan Claire secara bersamaan menoleh ke bawah dan melihat anak kecil dengan rambut model jamur yang lucu. Claire mendengus meremehkan sedangkan Jack berjongkok mendekati anak kecil tersebut. "Hai, adik manis. Kami orang baru dan ingin berkenalan dengan penduduk sekitar saja kok. Bukan orang jahat."

"Oh.. Orang baru yaaa.." sahut anak itu ceria. "Masuklah," katanya polos.

Dari dalam, terdengar suara seorang wanita tua yang memanggil anak kecil itu. "Stu? Ada tamu?"

Anak kecil yang bernama Stu itu melirik kedua orang yang sudah masuk ke rumahnya dan menjawab neneknya. "Katanya mereka orang baru, Nek."

Jack dan Claire kemudian melihat seorang nenek tua yang sedang duduk di kursi goyangnya dan juga sedang tersenyum pada mereka. "Kalian yang diceritakan Mayor Thomas ya? Jack dan Claire yang akan tinggal di pertanian 'kan? Namaku Ellen. Dan ini cucuku, Stu."

"Ya, salam kenal Nek Ellen..." balas Jack.

"Salam kenal yah, Kak Jack dan Kak Claire!!!" kata Stu ceria.

"Oh iya.... Apa kalian sudah mengunjungi semua penduduk yang ada di sini?" tanya Ellen dengan senyuman yang senantiasa selalu terpampang di bibirnya.

"Be... Belum, sih... Kami masih akan berkeliling lagi kok..." jawab Jack sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nanti sesampainya kalian di klinik, di sana kalian akan bertemu cucuku yang satu lagi. Dia kakak perempuan Stu, namanya Elli. Tolong sampaikan pada Elli untuk makan malam di sini, ya..."

"Huh... Memangnya tidak bisa suruh sendiri apa..." gerutu Claire dengan sangat pelan, namun masih terdengar di telinga Jack. Jack memelototi Claire yang dibalas Claire dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

"Baiklah," kata Jack, tersenyum pada Ellen. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Daaah Stuuu!!" ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Stu sebelum pergi.

Sesampainya di luar, Jack langsung menegur Claire, "Kau ini benar-benar deh... Apa salahnya sih kalau kita membantu mereka???" Claire tidak menjawab dan pura-pura tidak mendengar Jack. Jack menghela napas. Sudah keberapa kalinya ya, hari ini?

Mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah toko yang ternyata adalah Supermarket. Di sana, mereka melihat sang pengelola supermarket yang wajahnya lesu dan kelihatan tidak bersemangat.

"Selamat dataaaaang..." sapanya agak lesu. Begitu melihat siapa yang masuk, wajahnya berubah sedikit lebih cerah. "Aku belum pernah melihat kalian. Kalian pasti kakak beradik Jack Claire itu 'kan? Kenalkan, aku Jeff, pengelola supermarket ini."

Kemudian terdengar suara derit pintu dan dari dalam ruangan yang pintunya baru saja dibuka itu, keluarlah dua orang wanita. "Siapa Ayah?" tanya wanita yang lebih muda.

"Mereka yang kemarin diberitahukan Mayor Thomas. Kakak beradik Jack dan Claire itu lho..." jelas Jeff. "Nah kalian, kenalkan, ini istriku Sasha dan anakku, Karen."

Sasha membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum pada mereka. Karen juga melemparkan senyum ramah pada mereka berdua, tapi bagi Claire, senyum Karen itu lebih ditujukan untuk kakaknya, Jack.

Jack berbincang-bincang sesaat dengan Sasha dan Jeff. Menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya yang kebanyakan adalah tentang kota tempat tinggalnya. Selama itu pula Claire memelototi Karen yang sedang memperhatikan Jack. Sadar akan pelototan Claire, Karen jadi salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah sudah memperhatikan kakak dari gadis yang sedang memelototinya itu.

"Kak, nanti tidak keburu menyapa semua penduduk lho." Claire menarik tangan Jack dan membungkuk pada Sasha dan Jeff. "Maaf tidak bisa lama-lama," katanya. Saat keluar, ia sempat memberikan tatapan dingin pada Karen dan menutup pintu Supermarket itu.

"Wah... Tumben kau bisa bicara yang sopan. Dan lagi tadi kau bilang apa? 'Tidak keburu menyapa semua penduduk?' Itu yang kauinginkan?" ujar Jack sekeluarnya mereka dari Supermarket.

"Tentu saja bukan," jawabnya acuh. "Aku tidak betah lama-lama di sana."

Mereka sampai di Clinic dan mendapati satu-satunya perawat yang ada di sana. Jack mendekatinya dan bertanya ramah. "Kau Elli ya?"

Sang perawat mengangkat wajah dari botol obat-obatan yang sedang dipisahkannya. "Iya. Kalian.... Kakak beradik Jack Claire? Mayor Thomas sempat memberitahuku soal kalian lho..." kata Elli tersenyum ramah.

Claire mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jack menjawab dengan ramah. "Wah, sudah tau soal kami ya. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku bertemu Ellen, nenekmu. Dia menyuruhmu makan malam di rumah."

Elli menganguk. "Terima kasih Pak Pengantar Pesan..." candanya.

Jack kemudian tertawa-tawa dengan perempuan itu dan Claire semakin menaikkan alisnya begitu melihat semburat pink yang sepertinya muncul di kedua pipi gadis perawat itu. Tiba-tiba sudut matanya menangkap gerakan sebuah sosok di belakangnya. Secepat kilat ia berbalik dan mendapati pria berambut hitam berpakaian dokter sedang memperhatikan mereka. Atau mungkin...memperhatikannya?

Pria itu terlihat kaget ketika Claire tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang dan agak gugup sampai Elli menyadari keberadaannya dan menyapanya. "Ah... Doctor... Sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu, eh?"

Doctor mengangguk dan bertanya balik pada perawatnya. "Siapa mereka? Aku belum pernah melihat mereka? Turis kah?"

Elli menggeleng pelan. "Mereka ini kakak beradik Jack dan Claire yang diberitahukan Mayor Thomas kemarin lho... Yang tinggal di perkebunan sana. Masa Anda tidak ingat?"

Doctor sekali lagi menggeleng. Ia tidak tersenyum pada Jack yang masih saja memaparkan senyum ramah dan tidak tersenyum pada Claire yang juga tidak mau repot-repot tersenyum pada pria dokter itu. Matanya bertemu pandang lagi dengan Claire. Pandangan dingin Claire yang keras membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Akhirnya ia memilih kembali ke meja kerjanya. Sebenarnya, dalam hati ia agak terpesona pada tatapan mata Claire. Tapi pikiran itu segera dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Baiklah Elli, kami pergi dulu. Kami masih harus berkenalan dengan yang lain lagi," ujar Jack sedangkan Claire sudah melangkah ke pintu dan keluar lebih dulu.

"Hei, hei, Claire...." Jack memanggil Claire yang sudah keluar lebih dulu. Claire tidak menyahut dan terus saja berjalan, membuat Jack harus berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya. "Kenapa sih kau ini?"

Claire tidak menggubris pertanyaan Jack. Dilihatnya gereja yang ada di ujung jalan dan ia mulai melangkah masuk. 'Lumayan juga...' pikirnya santai.

Di dalam sana hanya ada dua orang. Salah satu orang yang memakai baju seperti pendeta mendekati Claire dan Jack yang baru saja masuk. "Hai. Saya pendeta Carter. Apa... kalian turis?"

Jack menggeleng dan mengeluarkan senyum ramahnya. "Kami orang baru dari perkebunan di sana. Aku Jack dan dia adikku, Claire."

"Ooh... Begitu ya... Di sana..." ucap Carter seraya menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang satu lagi, "...juga ada pendatang baru. Tapi dia terlalu pemalu. Lebih baik kalian berkenalan dengannya juga."

Maka Jack diikuti Claire pun mendekati pemuda itu sedangkan Carter masuk ke dalam bilik pengakuan dosa. Pemuda itu terlihat kaget dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan kalau dirinyalah yang benar-benar didekati oleh mereka berdua. 'Benar-benar pemalu...' pikir Jack.

Jack pun mulai mencoba mengajaknya bicara duluan. "Hai. Aku Jack dan ini adikku Claire. Kau pendatang baru juga?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk malu-malu. "Na.. Namaku Cliff...." ujarnya pelan. Claire berdiri disebelahnya sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengernyit.

"Kau..." mulainya. "Jadi laki-laki berani sedikit dong."

Jantung Jack seakan mau copot mendengarnya. Cliff juga sepertinya begitu karena wajahnya mendadak berubah tegang. Jack jadi merasa tidak enak pada Cliff dan mencoba menegur Claire walaupun ia tahu itu percuma. "Claire.... tidak sopan kau ini.... Itu 'kan bukan urusanmu. Errr... Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan kalau orang memiliki sikap pemalu... Eh... Maaf ya Cliff."

Dengan tatapan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, Claire memperhatikan Cliff yang menunduk dengan wajah tegang dan Jack yang berusaha minta maaf pada Cliff. Akhirnya ia menghela napas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk bahu Cliff. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Maksudku bukan begitu."

Cliff mengangkat wajahnya bingung. Ketegangan sedikit memudar dari wajahnya. Jack juga memandangi Claire. Claire balas menatap Cliff langsung pada matanya seolah ia ingin menembus apa yang ada di sana tapi bagi Jack, tatapan Claire dapat diartikan sebagai 'Aku-Selalu-Benar' dan menurut Jack sendiri, Claire tidak berniat minta maaf.

"E... Eh? Maksudnya??" tanya Cliff ragu-ragu. Sepertinya takut mendapat kalimat pedas Claire yang lainnya lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Masa nggak ngerti sih!?" ujar Claire tidak sabaran. Cliff menunduk lagi sedangkan Jack memandang Claire dengan tatapan 'Yang-Benar-Saja'. Claire menepuk lagi bahu Cliff dan berkata, "Santai saja kalau bertemu orang lain." Lalu dengan entengnya ia melangkah keluar dari gereja itu meninggalkan Jack dan Cliff yang terbengong-bengong.

"Oi! Claire! Tunggu aku!!" seru Jack yang ditinggal dan segera berlari menyusul Claire, meninggalkan Cliff yang masih menatap punggung Claire yang semakin menjauh dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Wah, Claire, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau peduli orang lain juga..." goda Jack saat mereka keluar gereja.

Claire membalasnya dengan tatapan mencela dan dengusan napas. "Siapa juga yang peduli? Sebal saja melihatnya. Eh? Jalan ke mana ini?"

Jack yang tadi sedang memonyongkan mulutnya pun menoleh ke arah yang baru saja ditunjuk Claire. Jalanan kecil yang ada di sebelah gereja. Mereka mengikutinya dan sampai di gubuk kecil. Perasaan bingung menyelimuti mereka.

"Eh?? Tempat apa ini??" Jack masih sibuk berpikir dan mengira-ngira sebelum ia kaget melihat Claire yang secara langsung –tanpa mengetuk pintu- membuka pintu gubuk itu dan masuk tanpa basa-basi. "Cla... Claire, tunggu!!" Jack menyusul masuk.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati makhluk-makhluk mungil yang tinggal di sana. Claire bahkan sampai menjerit. Reaksi langka yang sudah lama tidak dipertontonkan olehnya.

"Oh, oh? Kalian siapa? Kami tidak pernah lihat. Kalian orang baru ya?" kata salah satu makhluk mungil berwarna merah.

"Kyaaaaaa!! Bisa.... bisa bicara!!!" seru Claire dan lari bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jack.

"Eh.. TIdak sopan!" seru makhluk mungil yang satu lagi yang berwarna kuning.

Jack jadi panik. "Waaaa!! Jangan-jangan mendekat!! Eh, Claire, jangan pingsan di sini!!! Aduh! Siapa yang melempariku centong nasi!!!?? Aduh!! Berhenti melempariku!!"

Half hours later.

Akhirnya kepanikan pun dapat teratasi setelah Jack melambaikan bendera putih. Dengan damai, mereka berdua berkenalan dengan para makhluk mungil yang menyebut diri mereka sendiri dengan sebutan Harvest Spirites. Para peri Harvest itu juga berkata bahwa mereka bisa membantu pekerjaan Jack dan Claire apabila hari sedang badai dan ketika kondisi mereka tidak memungkinkan untuk bekerja. Akhirnya setelah mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar, Claire dan Jack pamit dari gubuk itu.

"Hei, kalian sudah mengunjungi Hot Spring?" tanya Chef, si peri merah saat ia mengantar Jack dan Claire ke luar pintu.

Jack menggeleng sedangkan Claire sudah jalan lebih dulu ke arah jalan pulang perkebunan mereka. "Sempatkan diri kalian ke sana, ya," ujar Chef ramah sambil menutup pintu gubuk.

Dengan sedikit banyak memaksa, Jack menyeret Claire ke tempat yang tadi disuruh Chef.

"Apa-apaan sih!?" protes Claire. "Aku capek! Pulang saja!"

"No way!" jawab Jack. "Lagipula sepertinya masih ada yang belum kita temui."

Singkat cerita, di perjalanan Jack dan Claire bertemu Harris, seorang polisi dan Gotz, yang berkata bahwa mereka bisa meminta bantuannya apabila ingin meng-upgrade rumah. Dan saat mereka sampai di Hot Spring, mereka bertemu seorang kakek ramah dan cucunya perempuannya yang manis, Barley dan May. Kebetulan saat itu Barley dan May sudah mau pulang, maka tinggallah mereka berdua saja di Hot Spring itu.

Jack berjongkok memetik bunga yang ada di dekat mulut gua, tepat di belakang Hot Spring. "Wah. Pedesaan memang beda. Cantik ya, Claire?" katanya, tertawa seraya menyerahkan bunga itu pada Claire.

Claire memandangi bunga itu dengan tatapan datar dan melemparnya ke dalam kolam yang ada di dekat sana. "Biasa saja ah."

Tiba-tiba muncul..er... perempuan(?) dari dalam kolam itu. "Terima kasih!!"

"Waaaaaaaaa!!" Claire terlonjak kaget ke belakang. "Apaan lagi nih!? Kak! Kau tidak bilang kalau ada banyak hal aneh di desa ini!!!!" omel Claire pada kakanya yang juga terlihat tak kalah kaget.

"Bagaimana mau bilang kalau aku sendiri juga baru tahu hari ini," omel Jack balik. "Siapa kau?"

"Ckckck..." Perempuan itu berdecak kesal. "Kalian tidak tahu aku? Aku ini Harvest Goddess. Ingat itu ya!"

Setelah bertanya panjang lebar sampai ke seluk beluknya pada perempuan yang mengaku sebagai Dewi Harvest, Jack dan Claire akhirnya pulang juga. Bukan karena mereka sudah lelah bertanya namun karena mereka dimarahi Harvest Goddess yang tidak senang waktunya diganggu oleh acara sesi tanya jawab. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin Jack dan Claire tanyakan pada si Dewi itu.

Begitu sampai di rumah mungil mereka yang baru, Claire langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur sedangkan Jack melakukan hal yang tidak jauh beda dengannya. Tempat tidur mereka memang bertingkat, dimana Claire yang di atas dan Jack yang dibawah.

"Selamat tidur..." ucap mereka berbarengan padahal mereka masih belum melepas sepatu mereka. Saking lelahnya mereka, mereka jadi melupakan segalanya dan langsung terlelap begitu saja.

_Good night... Have a nice dream..._

.

..

...

....

.....

TBC......

_

* * *

_

Y.E: aduuuuh, pusiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinkkkk~~~!!!!

Kappa: wkwkwkwkwkwkwk....

Y.E: curhat bentar ah~~ Y.E lagi suka pusiiiing, sampe-sampe pas pelajaran ekonomi ditegor thu~~!!!

_Flashback_

_Y.E: (lagi bergaya ala James Bond lagi mikir sambil megangin jidat)_

_Guru ekonomi: kamu! (nunjuk Y.E ) coba jelasin elastisitas permintaan ama penawaran!_

_Y.E: (cengo di tempat)_

_G.E: makanya, kalau pelajaran itu, gurunya diperhatiin. Kalau nggak mau belajar, keluar aja..._

_(berikutnya, semua mata tertuju pada Y.E)_

Y.E: huuuu~~ sebeeeeelllllll~~~~~~~~

Kappa: akoawkoawkoawkoawkoawkoawkoawkoawkoaw... hahaha... dah selese curhatnya?

Y.E: udah! berikut ini adalah balasan untuk para pembaca yang nggak log-in..

Kappa: tumben bales yang lain pake pm?

Y.E: ntar halamannya kepenuhan. Oon amat sih Kappa, masa gitu aja nggak bisa nebak?

* * *

_For Xoxoxoxoxo_

Y.E: halo juga... haaah..... saiia teh, lagi suka pusing... padahal dah minum panadol.. *ngancungin panadol extra warna merah* baydewei, makasih ripiuw nah

Kappa: otak lo rusak kali...

Y.E: heh! sembarangan ente! soal masa lalu Claire... hm.... hahahaha, nanti lama-lama juga anda tahu sendiri.

Kappa: huh, sok misterius..

Y.E: biar, yang penting eksis!! hahaha, btw, lemesnya nggak sampe nggak mampu pegang barang" koq... pegang hape masih bisa... wkwkwkwkwk. tapi sekarang sutrah baikkaaaaan~~nyahahahahahaha!!

Kappa: tuh, kan! beneran rusak kali tuh otak!!!

* * *

_For Owly Bros_

Y.E: makasih yah udah ripiuw, The owl dan The lonely owl. hahaha. karakter Claire disini memang angkuuh~~

Kappa: dasar, ngubah" karakter orang!

Y.E: sewooot sangat sih anda~~!! *nunjuk" ke Kappa*

* * *

Y.E: At last, makasih sudah repot-tepot membaca Fic aneh eneh~~^^

Kappa: ripiuw nggak diwajibkan kalau merepotkan....


	3. Chapter 3

No Title

By: Y.E

Disclaimer: Natsume

Sebenarnya, kehidupan Claire dulu normal-normal saja. Biasa-biasa saja. Ia bersekolah dengan baik. Hanya saja... hal itu mulai terjadi saat Claire berusia 14 tahun. Claire dipindahkan dari sekolahnya yang dulu ke sekolah yang baru.

**********

_Claire duduk diam di bangkunya. Hari ini hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya. Tidak ada yang dikenalnya sampai seorang anak perempuan yang manis menghampirinya._

"_Hai, kamu anak baru di sekolah ini? Siapa namamu?" tanya anak perempuan itu dengan ramah. "Namaku Jill." Jill mengulurkan tangannya pada Claire._

"_Ah... Aku..." Claire menerima uluran tangan Jill. "Aku Claire..."_

"_Claire ya..." ulang Jill. "Claire! Mulai sekarang kita teman ya!!"_

_Claire tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jill. Teman pertamanya yang dikiranya akan selalu berteman dengannya._

_Jill lalu memanggil seorang pria. Jill memperkenalkan pria itu pada Claire. Pria itu ternyata adalah pacar Jill. Namanya Blue. Sejak itu, Blue mulai menjadi teman Claire juga. Mereka sering bermain bertiga. Kemudian menjadi berempat saat Rock, salah satu teman Blue bergabung bersama mereka. Claire merasa inilah saat-saat menyenangkan hidupnya._

_Aku sayang teman-temanku. Aku menyayangi mereka karena mereka adalah harta yang tak terhingga untukku.  
_

"_Aku dan Claire sudah jadi sahabat lho, teman-teman!" ujar Jill bangga di depan kelas pada teman-temannya yang lain sambil merangkul Claire. "Iya 'kan, Claire?"_

"_He-eh..." Claire salah tingkah sendiri._

"_Dan kita akan selalu sama-sama!!!!" lanjut Jill._

_Tapi......_

"_Claire," panggil Blue yang saat itu sedang melakukan piket dengan Claire. "Apa ya, yang belum? Buku absent sudah... Jurnal juga sudah..."_

_Claire yang sedang memeriksa buku jurnal menoleh dan tersenyum pada Blue. "Tidak ada. Sudah semua kok." Saat Claire hendak memasukkan pensilnya ke kotak pensil, pensil itu terjatuh. Reflek Claire langsung menangkapnya dan ujung jari telunjuknya tertusuk ujung pensil mekanik yang runcing. "Ach!" pekiknya._

_Blue buru-buru mendekati Claire dengan raut khawatir. "Kenapa?" tanyanya memandangi jari telunjuk Claire. "Kau berdarah!" serunya._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Hanya... tergores. Luka kecil kok... Haha... A..." Kalimat Claire terputus saat ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Blue sedang menatap dalam-dalam matanya. Dan wajah mereka... terlalu dekat. "Blue?"_

_Blue tidak menghiraukan panggilan Claire. Ia terus menatap Claire. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia memperpendek jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Claire. Dan selanjutnya... ia mengecupnya._

_Claire memberontak. Namun ia tetap tidak kuat melawan cengkraman Blue yang menahannya. Saat akhirnya Blue berhenti sesaat dan membisikkan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan Claire, air mata Claire sudah jatuh bergiliran._

"_Aku menyukaimu, Claire..." bisiknya. Claire terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia baru ingin bertanya bagaimana dengan Jill, namun Blue kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Claire._

_Dan mimpi buruk dimulai saat itu...._

_**********  
_

Claire membuka matanya. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela. Ia mendengar suara cipratan air di kamar mandi kecilnya. Mungkin Jack sedang mandi. Claire pun enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sambil berbaring, ia memikirkan mimpinya tadi. Blue. Jill. Ia tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi. Iya 'kan? Perasaannya langsung tidak enak. Ia tidak mau mengingat masa lalu itu lagi. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri yang mulai menggigil ketakutan. 'Tidak akan apa-apa.... Aku sudah pindah.... Di sini tidak ada mereka.... Aku selalu bersama Jack....'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka bersamaan dengan turunnya satu butir air mata di pipi Claire. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata itu sebelum terlihat oleh Jack. "Jack?"panggilnya.

Jack keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya sudah segar dan harum sabun tercium sampai hidung Claire. Jack mengernyit saat Claire memanggilnya. "Apa? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan nama?"

Claire mengangkat bahu. "Hanya memastikan kalau itu kau."

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di sini selain kita berdua?" kata Jack lagi sambil mendekati Claire dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Lho? Kenapa? Sakit? Kok wajahmu pucat?"

Reflek, Claire memegang kedua pipinya. "Masa sih? Aku baik-baik saja...." jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Untungnya Jack tidak menyadari nada aneh itu. "Oh... Ya sudah, mandi saja kau sana. Hari ini kita harus membersihkan ladang."

"Iya, Kak." Claire beranjak mengambil handuk serta pakaian bersih lainnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan shower. Bunyi gemericik air mulai membuatnya sedikit rileks. Saat membuka pakaian kotornya, sesuatu jatuh dari saku celananya. Claire mengernyit dan membungkuk mengambil 'sesuatu' itu.

Kalung yang kemarin. Kalung yang sempat membuat Claire terpesona bahkan sampai saat ini. Bandul berbentuk bulat kecil dengan diameter yang kira-kira dua setengah cm. Dan lagi warnanya... Satu warna sekaligus berbagai warna. Seperti warna pelangi hanya saja tidak teratur. Claire memang menyukainya sejak melihatnya. Disimpannya kalung itu di dalam kantung celananya yang masih bersih yang ia gantung di pintu kamar mandi dan ia sendiri mulai membersihkan diri.

Ingatan Claire melayang saat kemarin ia mendapatkan kalung itu. 'Laki-laki itu... Kalau tidak salah namanya Gray ya?' Claire mengingat-ingat bagaimana wajah lelaki itu. 'Kalau diingat-ingat, ternyata mirip Blue juga ya....' Ingatan tiba-tiba tentang Blue membuat Claire mengingat lagi masa lalunya. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil lagi di bawah shower yang menumpahkan air hangat. Ia berjongkok, memeluk bahunya yang gemetaran dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jack menatapi hasil karyanya yang ia letakkan di meja kecil yang disiapkan khusus untuk mereka makan. Setelah senyum-senyum bangga pada diri sendiri, ia beranjak mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Claire. Mandinya kok lama??" tanyanya. "Aku sudah selesai masak lho. Ayo makan."

Bunyi shower terdengar berhenti. 30 detik kemudian Claire keluar dengan kaos longgar warna putih dan celana pendek pink. Jack memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Kau menangis?"

Dua kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Jack spontan membuat Claire tersentak. "Eh? Tidak. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh," sahutnya. Namun dilihatnya Jack yang masih memperhatikan area di sekitar matanya.

"Tapi matamu agak sembab..." lanjut Jack yang sepertinya tidak mempercayai Claire.

Claire mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Jack. "Paling karena kurang tidur." Tanpa sengaja, Claire memandangi hidangan yang ada di atas meja. "Heh? Kau masak tempura untuk sarapan?" tanya Claire, berharap pertanyaannya dapat mengalihkan perhatian Jack.

Beruntungnya Claire karena perhatian Jack benar-benar teralihkan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masak tempura? Enak 'kan?"

Claire mendengus dan menutar kedua bola matanya. "Tak bisakah kau memasak yang lain? Yang lebih ringan seperti sandwich atau dinner roll?"

"Kalau tidak mau..." Jack beralih hendak mengambil piring Claire. "...ya untukku saja!"

"Jangan coba-coba!" seru Claire berusaha mempertahankan piringnya seraya mengacungkan tinjunya.

Jack terkekeh melihat kepalan tangan Claire yang diarahkan ke arahnya. "Kau tidak akan berani, Claire."

In Poultry Farm

"Kak Rick!!" sapa Popuri pada kakaknya yang dari tadi kerjaannya hanya mondar-mandir di sekitar kandang ayam. Rick menatap malas pada adiknya sedangkan Popuri melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa kakak sedang sibuk?"

"Menurut penglihatanmu?" jawab Rick sedikit malas. Dipikirannya, paling-paling Popuri hanya ingin mengajaknya bermain zombie-zombiean lagi. Membayangkan dirinya harus menemani Popuri berjalan-jalan sambil berpura-pura menjadi zombie membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Popuri mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku 'kan menanyai kakak baik-baik..."

"Iya, iya, maaf," kata Rick. "Tapi saat ini aku sedang malas bermain zombie-zombiean. Aku sedang tidak berminat menjadi zombie."

"Hah? Siapa bilang aku mau mengajak kakak main zombie-zombiean?" ujar Popuri yang mendapatkan pandangan kaget dan heran dari Rick.

"Heh?" tanya Rick dengan heran. Ia juga memastikan tidak ada kotoran yang ada di dalam telinganya. "Serius? Lalu kau memanggilku untuk apa??"

"Hehe... Hari ini 'kan hari Minggu." Rick mengangguk. "Dan Poultry Farm tutup saat hari Minggu 'kan?" Rick mengangguk lagi. "Jadi..." Popuri meneruskan kalimat selanjutnya dengan wajah bersemu, "...Aku mau mengajak kakak mampir ke pertanian kakak beradik Jack dan Claire itu."

Rick memikirkan pendapat Popuri tadi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Hem..." Kemudian wajahnya jadi ikut bersemu seperti Popuri. "Kurasa bukan ide buruk. Ayo kita ke sana!"

"Hore!!!!!" teriak Popuri, tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangannya lagi.

Back to Jack and Claire's Farm

Jack sedang sibuk membersihkan batang-batang pohon kering dan bebatuan sedangkan Claire membersihkan rerumputan yang tumbuh di ladang tersebut. Sesekali terdengar bunyi kapak Jack yang memukul batang pohon atau bunyi palu yang menghantam bebatuan serta bunyi pemotong rumput yang digunakan Claire.

"Jack!!! Claire!!!!" panggil Popuri. Jack dan Claire sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang saat itu sedang melambai pada mereka. Claire langsung membuang muka dan meneruskan pekerjaannya sedangkan Jack tersenyum ramah dan menyambut mereka.

"Hai Popuri dan Rick. Ada apa??" tanya Jack begitu Popuri dan Rick berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hanya mampir. Hehehehe. Kalian baru mulai membersihkan ladang ya?" Popuri mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ladang. "Wah, kalian memang hebat. Hari masih siang, tapi pekerjaan kalian sudah hampir selesai."

"Hahaha. Tidak juga, terima kasih atas kunjungannya," balas Jack ramah. Ia melirik Claire yang sepertinya sengaja menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Jack? Ada apa dengan pipi kirimu?" tanya Popuri sambil menunjuk pipi kiri Jack yang sedikit merah. Jack jadi mengingat adegan sarapan tadi pagi saat ia dengan penuh percaya diri mengatakan bahwa Claire tidak akan berani memukulnya dan berakhir dengan mendaratnya tinju Claire di pipi kirinya.

"Ah.. Ini.. Bukan apa-apa kok. Hahahahahaha," jawab Jack sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah itu Jack dan Popuri jadi berbincang-bincang riang dan kesempatan itu digunaka Rick untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua saja dan mendekati Claire.

Anjing -yang sampai saat ini belum diberi nama- menyalak begitu Rick mendekati Claire. Claire melirik melalui bahunya dan melihat cowok berkacamata itu agak takut dengan anjing yang dari tadi pagi selalu mengikuti Claire dan berada di samping Claire. Claire mengelus kepala anak anjing itu untuk menenangkannya dan membiarkan anjing itu berlari lepas mengejar kupu-kupu yang baru saja lewat. Anjing itu berlalu dengan mainan barunya, meninggalkan Claire yang kembali menekuni pekerjaannya dan tidak memperdulikan Rick.

"Claire..." panggil Rick ingin mencoba membuka percakapan. Sang pemilik nama tetap tidak menoleh sehingga membuat Rick semakin gugup dan canggung. "Ng..." Rick sendiri bingung memutuskan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Claire.

Claire tetap diam dan tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada Rick sampai akhirnya rumput terakhir telah dibersihkannya. Tanpa sengaja, ketika Claire berbalik, rambut panjangnya telah menampar wajah Rick.

"Aw!" seru Rick. Claire sendiri hanya memperhatikan tanpa berinat meminta maaf. Tidak tampak tanda-tanda penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Claire dingin pada Rick yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seketika itu juga, Rick langsung mendongak menatap Claire.

"Eh...? He... Sedang apa ya...?" Bukannya menjawab, Rick malah menanyai balik. Claire menatap Rick seraya mengernyit. Akhirnya ia memilih membuang muka dan melihat Jack yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Popuri. Alisnya semakin mengerut.

"Apa sih, tujuan kalian ke sini?" Claire bertanya pada Rick tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis berambut pink dan kakaknya. 'Ngomong-ngomong kalian ini siapa?' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Eh? Tentu saja ingin mampir." Rick mulai kebingungan menghadapi Claire yang dingin, angkuh dan terkesan egois. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri bertanya. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Pertanyaannya itu mendapat hadiah tatapan menghina dari Claire. "Kau bertanya 'kenapa' padaku?"

Rick yang tidak menyadari tatapan merendahkan dari Claire segera tersenyum. "Iya! Sikapmu aneh. Kau ini memang pemalu atau kau punya masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Claire mendengus menghadapi manusia kelewat polos di hadapannya. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Jika seandainya aku punya masalah juga aku akan menceritakannya pada Jack, bukan padamu." Kemudian Claire berjalan menjauhi Rick yang mengikuti di belakangnya dengan tatapan bingung serta kecewa.

Jack melihat Claire hendak menghampirinya dan melihat Rick berjalan di belakangnya dengan raut wajah muram. 'Wah... Barusan apa yang diperbuat Claire pada Rick ya? Aduh...' pikir Jack sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Heh, Kak," ujar Claire begitu tiba tepat di sebelah Jack. "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan namun terdengar keras dan memerintah di telinga Jack.

"Uh.. Belum sih..." jawab Jack takut-takut sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Popuri yang sedang memasang wajah innocent.

"Jadi... sekarang kerjakan kerjaanmu," lanjut Claire dengan nada lembut namun Jack tahu bahwa Claire sedang memerintahkannya. "Dan kalian..." Claire berputar menghadap kedua kakak beradik yang kakaknya sedang berwajah masam dan adiknya sedang berwajah innocent. "...kalau mau mampir, silahkan mampir lain kali. Kami masih sibuk membersihkan ladang ini," ujarnya sopan namun Jack dapat mendengar nada pengusiran dari suara Claire.

"Oh, baiklah!" ujar Popuri –yang tidak jauh beda kepolosannya dengan kakaknya- dengan ceria dan merangkul tangan Rick. "Kami pulang dulu, ya. Kapan-kapan kami datang lagi!"

Rick hanya mengikuti adiknya yang menyeretnya keluar dari pertanian itu sambil tersenyum dan melambai kecil pada Claire yang tentu saja, tidak dibalas sama sekali oleh Claire.

Jack menghela napas seperti biasanya dan menghampiri Claire sambil memanggul kapaknya. "Hei, Claire, mereka akan menjadi tetangga kita lho. Merekalah yang nantinya akan membantu kita kalau kita sedang butuh bantuan."

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa mereka."

"Hah!!?? Yang benar saja!!?? Mereka kakak beradik Rick dan Popuri dari Poultry Farm! Yang baru kita temui kemarin! Astaga, Claire.... Kau ini...makin lama makin parah saja... Kau tidak boleh seperti itu..."

Claire menatap Jack dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Sesaat, Jack mengira bahwa Claire akan tersenyum manis dan menggaruk pipinya sambil berkata 'Iya,ya. Aku minta maaf ya, Kak...' Namun yang terlontar dari mulut Claire adalah, "Kerjakan kerjaanmu dan jangan mengomentari aku."

Jack langsung terdiam di tempat. Ia menatap Claire dengan tatapan jengkel. "Dasar Iblis Betina..." gumamnya pelan. Namun kalimat itu terdengar oleh Claire yang langsung memberikan death-glare pada Jack.

Bosan melihat Jack yang sedang bekerja, Claire memutuskan berjalan-jalan saja walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai keputusannya ini. Berjalan-jalan berarti bertemu orang lain. Bertemu orang lain artinya Claire harus berinteraksi atau sekedar beramah-tamah. Dan ia tidak menyukainya.

"Claire! Mau ke mana?" panggil Jack begitu melihat Claire yang melangkah ke luar pertanian.

Claire tidak menoleh dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Titip beli bibit, ya!!!"seru Jack sebelum Claire terlanjur semakin jauh.

Ternyata perkataan Jack barusan memperoleh respon dari Claire. Claire berbalik dengan tatapan malas menghadap Jack. "Kenapa aku? Kau kan bisa pergi membelinya sendiri nanti?"

Jack mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya. "Kan sekalian..." ujarnya santai.

Claire menghela napas perlahan dan melanjutkan niatnya utnuk berjalan-jalan.

In Supermarket.

"Hai, Claire!" sapa Karen begitu melihat siapa pengunjungnya kali ini. "Mau belanja?" Claire menundukkan sedikit kepalanya pada Karen. "Ah, tidak usah formal begitu," ujar Karen. "Kita 'kan sekarang sudah teman."

Claire berusaha mengacuhkan kata-kata 'teman' itu yang membuatnya kembali diserang ketakutan pribadi. 'Ngomong-ngomong, gadis ini namanya siapa ya?' pikirnya berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Aku hanya membeli bibit yang dititipkan Jack."

"Ooooh, bibit apa?" tanya Karen, masih dengan ramah.

"Turnip, potato, cabbage dan cucumber," jawab Claire seraya melihat ke arah rak bibit. "Masing-masing lima, ya."

"Hem.. Semuanya 2.250 G." Karen menyerahkan kantong-kantong bibit tersebut yang langsung dimasukkan Claire ke dalam ransel serba gunanya. "Em... Karena kau sekarang temanku, maka aku akan memberimu diskon, Claire!! Kamu boleh hanya membayar 2.000 G saja!!"

Claire yang saat itu sedang merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil uang pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak menatap Karen. Ia menatap Karen dengan tatapan terkejut juga bingung. "Kenapa tadi kau bilang?"

"Karena kau sekarang temanku," ulang Karen sambil tersenyum. Claire mengernyit melihat Karen yang tersenyum sembari mengatakan kata 'teman'. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang justru paling tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," ujar Claire. Ia menyerahkan uang pas dan langsung beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Eh?" Karen terheran-heran sendiri melihat uang di tangannya. "Masa iya dia tidak mau kuberi diskon?" Karen menatap pintu supermarket yang kini tertutup. Kemudian gadis itu terkekeh pelan. "Hehehe. Dia benar-benar pemalu. Tapi aku yakin dia dan aku pasti dapat berteman baik."

Claire bergegas keluar dari supermarket. Ia sedikit berjalan cepat namun kembali memelankan langkahnya begitu mengetahui gadis itu tidak berusaha mengejarnya atau bahkan memanggilnya. Ia menghela napas lega.

"Eh? Claire?" Claire sedikit tersentak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia langsung berbalik dan mendapati bahwa yang menepuknya adalah seorang gadis berkuncir yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Ann. Ann tersenyum ramah padanya. "Hai! Mau kemana?"

'Ya ampun.. Siapa lagi ini? Kenapa aku bisa lupa namanya...' batin Claire kesal. Claire menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nada jengkel yang disembunyikannya dengan baik. "Mau pulang."

"Oh... Kau sehabis dari mana, Claire?" tanya Ann, masih ramah.

"Supermarket."

"Oh.... Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Ann, ramah.

"Belanja."

"Oh.... Belanja apa?" tanya Ann, ramah.

"Bibit."

"Oh.... Bibit apa?" tanya Ann, masih berusaha mati-matian untuk ramah.

"Bibit tanaman," jawab Claire, berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Oh...." sahut Ann yang sudah mulai kehilangan ke 'ramahan' nya. "Kenapa sih kau selalu menjawab pendek-pendek? Aku 'kan sudah berusaha ramah padamu."

Claire mendengus. "Aku memang begini."

"Tapi tak bisakah kau mencoba membalas keramahan yang diberikan orang lain kepadamu dengan bersikap lebih hangat?" Ann mulai jengkel dengan sikap Claire yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Sudah ia yang menyapa lebih dulu, Claire bahkan tidak balas menyapanya atau sekedar berkata 'Hai'. Ann juga sudah mencoba lebih akrab dengan Claire dengan bertanya basa-basi, namun yang didapatnya hanyalah jawaban-jawaban pendek yang dijawab sambil membuang muka.

"Kalau kau menyesal telah berlaku ramah padaku...." Claire mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ann yang membuat wajah gadis itu merah saking kesalnya ia pada wajah Claire yang menyeringai mengejek padanya. "....lain kali, jangan berlaku ramah padaku," lanjutnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Ann menghentakkan kakinya di tanah. "Ugh! Menyebalkan sekali!!!! Apa-apaan sikapnya itu!!??" gerutunya. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju Inn. Masih dengan menggerutu dan berwajah masam.

Claire mengarahkan kakinya ke arah pantai. Di sana, Claire segera menuju dermaga dan berdiri di sana. Matanya menerawang ke arah laut. Memandanginya seakan ingin menghentikan laju ombak yang bergulung-gulung nakal saling mengejar satu sama lain.

Hari semakin sore dan apa yang ditunggu Claire sedari tadi akhirnya muncul juga. Ia terpana menatap langit yang sekarang sedang menampilkan pemandangan yang paling disukainya.

Matahari terbenam.

Claire tersenyum tipis (sangat tipis dan tidak kasat mata) saat mengagumi detik-detik di mana langit menampakkan warna terindahnya yang menenangkan hati. Campuran antara warna oranye, merah, ungu dan warna abstrak lainnya benar-benar membuat Claire terkagum-kagum dari dulu. Namun ketenangannya terganggu saat ia menyadari ada seseorang berjalan ke arah dermaga, tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia segera berbalik.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Pemuda itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi matanya dari silau cahaya matahari terbenam yang masih sedikit menusuk mata. Dan tanpa aba-aba, rona merah bersemu di pipi sang pemuda yang terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan gadis cantik yang berlatar-belakang laut dengan kilau matahari terbenam. Ia terpesona.

"Ha.. Hai..?" sapa pemuda itu. Claire mengacuhkannya dan kembali memunggungi pemuda itu. "Hei... Aku bicara padamu, lho..." katanya lagi. "Kau orang baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Hh... Bukan urusanmu," jawab Claire dingin.

Pemuda itu terdiam seper-sekian detik dan akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku ini pencuri paling handal di muka bumi ini. Namaku Skye, atau Phantom Skye. Jadi...." Pemuda bernama Skye itu berjalan mendekati Claire, mengangkat beberapa helai rambut Claire dan mengecupnya. "...kau harus hati-hati agar hatimu tidak tercuri olehku," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jika seandainya Claire wanita 'normal' seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, mungkin saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Ia melempar tatapan menghina andalannya. "Jadi maling kok bangga..."

Pernyataannya itu dengan sukses mendaratkan berton-ton besi pada inner Skye. Skye tercengang di tempat dan selama beberapa menit ke depan hanya bisa diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri dengan tatapan takjub pada Claire yang masih menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam.

Matahari hampir tenggelam seutuhnya dan sebelum hari benar-benar gelap, Claire memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia melihat pemuda pencuri itu sedikit menampakkan raut kecewa saat melihatnya melangkah pergi.

"Aku belum tahu namamu," kata Skye.

"Tidak perlu tahu," ujar Claire sambil terus melangkah pergi.

"Apa menurutmu kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Claire menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap sang pencuri -yang terlihat kaget saat ia tiba-tiba berbalik- dengan tatapan heran. "Kau tidak tinggal di sini?" tanya Claire.

Skye menggeleng. "Aku sih.. tinggalnya di..."

"Nggak nanya," sahut Claire dan berbalik pergi lagi, meninggalkan Skye yang lagi-lagi terdiam di tempat seraya menatap kepergian Claire.

Skye terkekeh begitu Claire menghilang ke arah belokan. "Gadis aneh... Belum pernah aku bertemu gadis seaneh itu... Hehehe. Sayang sekali aku tidak tahu namanya." Kemudian ia melangkah pergi entah kemana. Masih sambil terkekeh dan terkadang, tersenyum penuh arti.

In Jack and Claire's Farm

"Lamaaaaaa!!!!!!" teriak Jack saat adiknya dengan santai dan berlagak cuek memasuki rumah dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa.

"Yang penting 'kan pulang," sahutnya seraya melemparkan kantong berisi bibit pada Jack. Jack langsung menangkapnya.

"Besok kau harus membantuku!" katanya sambil mengacungkan kantong bibit itu. Claire hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sudah mulai malam. Ayo makan malam, lalu tidur."

"Habis makan langsung tidur?" tanya Claire yang beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka sekaligus tangannya. "Seperti babi saja."

"Terserah aku, 'kan!" sahut Jack sambil tertawa dan hendak mengacak-acak rambut Claire, namun gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Claire membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran. Didengarnya suara Jack yang menanyainya dari depan.

"Jadi, hari ini kau bertemu siapa saja, Claire?"

Claire terdiam sebentar, mengingat kembali pertemuannya tadi dengan gadis supermarket dan gadis berkuncir yang tidak ia ingat namanya. Juga dengan pencuri aneh bernama Skye. "Tidak ada..."

"Oh..." Jack tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia menunggui Claire keluar dari kamar mandi dan setelah gadis itu keluar, mereka memulai makan malam dengan candaan dari Jack yang berkata bahwa Claire harus segera mencari pacar dan pelototan tajam dari Claire.

Setelah makan malam dan mencuci piring mereka sama-sama (dimana Jack bermain-main dengan busa sabun dan dihadiahi benjolan indah di kepalanya oleh Claire) mereka pun bergegas untuk tidur. Namun mereka mengurungkan niat mereka saat mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Heh? Siapa malam-malam begini?" Jack menatap pintu rumah mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku saja yang buka," sahut Claire sambil bergegas membuka pintu sedangkan Jack berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi.

Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang gadis yang terlihat malu-malu saat ia mengetahui Claire yang membuka pintu. "Hai, Claire...." sapa gadis itu.

"Sedang apa malam-malam ke sini?" tanya Claire sambil melihat ke arah sekitar. Tidak ada yang bersama gadis itu. Gadis itu seorang diri.

"Ng.. Boleh aku masuk ke dalam? Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu..." Gadis itu bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Claire. "Di sini saja. Hanya sebentar, 'kan? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Eh? Baiklah, di sini saja." Gadis itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku mau minta maaf atas hal yang tadi..."

"Apa? Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi, lho... Masa kau tidak ingat..?"

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

Gadis itu memandangi Claire. Claire balas menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. "Aku..." Gadis itu menunduk, "...merasa bersalah setelah berkata begitu denganmu tadi. Seharusnya aku mengerti bahwa sifatmu memang begitu. Aku benar-benar bukan teman yang baik. Maafkan aku ya?"

"Teman?" ulang Claire. "Sejak kapan kita jadi teman?"

Mata gadis itu membelalak tidak percaya. "Ya ampun, jadi kamu nggak menganggap aku temanmu?"

Claire menggeleng dan kemudian bertanya lagi. "Aku... Kau...benar-benar menganggapku teman, ya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Claire. 'Wah, rupanya dia memang pemalu, ya... Bahkan dia saja sampai tidak percaya begitu kalau aku menganggapnya teman,' batinnya salah sangka karena memang sebenarnya Claire tidak berniat menjadi temannya. "Hahaha. Tentu kita teman. Jadi lain kali kau tidak perlu malu-malu lagi."

'Apa-apaan sih nih orang? Kenapa dia mengaku berteman denganku? Dia yang tadi siang ya? Siapa dia? Namanya saja aku tidak ingat," pikir Claire. "Siapa yang malu-malu?" Claire hendak membalas gadis itu dengan kata-kata tajam saat Jack tiba-tiba saja muncul di antara mereka.

"Ann? Kenapa malam-malam ke sini?" tanya Jack pada Ann.

'Oh...? Jadi namanya Ann?' batin Claire.

"Malam, Jack," sapa Ann malu-malu. "Aku tadi bicara sebentar dengan Claire. Tapi sudah selesai kok. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Daah Jack, daah Claire."

"Tunggu!" tahan Jack. "Aku antar, ya? Sudah malam, tidak baik perempuan pulang sendirian," lanjutnya sambil melangkah menyusul Ann.

Ann terlihat kaget. "Eh!? Tidak...Tidak perlu kok! Nanti merepotkan!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak merepotkan kok," kata Jack dengan cengiran ramah khas-nya. Ann hanya terdiam dengan wajah bersemu. "Jaga rumah ya, Claire."

Claire langsung membanting pintu.

'Kenapa tuh anak?' pikir Jack sedangkan Ann masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan memikirkan cara agar Jack tidak melihat wajahnya hingga ia sampai di Inn nanti.

Claire menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya sedangkan telapak tangan kirinya menopang siku kanannya. Pose yang selalu dilakukannya jika ia sedang berpikir. Kemudian ia beranjak dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Claire termenung sendiri. _Teman. Teman. Teman. Maaf...... _Claire membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Ngantuk..... Ah, biarkan saja si Jack itu. Dia bawa kunci, 'kan?" gumamnya dan segera tertidur.

_Good night... Have a nice dream...

* * *

_Y.E: hip..hip... hore.....................

Kappa: tumben lemes..??

Y.E: emang lagi lemes~~~~ bayangin aja, Mate saiia 0~~!! saiia ulang nih, ENOL~~!!! **NOL~~~!!!**

Kappa: nyante aja sih~~ sekelas ini kan enolnya??

Y.E: tapi mate saiia GAK pernah enol~~ paling bontot aja 65~~ aaaaah~~~ guru mate sadiiiiiiis~~~ TT___TT

Kappa: errr... cuekin aja dia~~ kita bales ripiuw dari yang nggak log-in

* * *

_For Owly Bros_

Kappa: wakakakakak, penggemar JackxElli nih yaaaah~~

Y.E: makasih ya ripiuw nah, The owl sama The lonely owl~~~ nyahahahaha, kesalahan sudah di edidddddd~~~

Kappa: Jack banyak fansgirl?? nggak salah tuh? banyakan fansgirl gue lah~~ buahahahahahahahahahaha

Y.E: adududududuh, mati nggak lu.. pede gyle~~

* * *

_For Xoxoxoxoxo_

Kappa: eh, jemuran apa nih?? kalo ada kolor ijo, gue minta doooong~~

Y.E: cuekin aja lah si gila Kappa ini.... makasih atas ripiuw nah~~~ heh? permadani? wkwkwkwkwk (ditinju Jack). saiia juga nggak tau kok, istilah buat cowoknya ntuh apah...

Kappa: heh, ada adeknya/kakaknya nih~~

* * *

_For Xpxpxpxpxp_

Kappa: sekeluarga namanya unik yah..

Y.E: yap! you are datang~ makasih yah dah nge-ripiuw, wahai saudara dari Xoxoxoxoxo~~

Kappa: heh? Xoxoxoxoxo gila? sama kayak yang nulis cerita dooong?

Y.E: aih, Xoxoxoxoxo!!!!! dikatain tuh ama Kappa!!! hajaaaaarrrr!!!!

Kappa: eh? demen yang panjang-panjang yah?

Y.E: panjang-panjang?

Kappa: panjang.......

Y.E: makin nggak jelas deh......

* * *

Y.E: dan terakhir, terima kasih juga buat eRi-HiMe, Anisha Asakura, Yuki-Shirou - YN, dan teacupz' udah repot-repot nge-ripiuw~~ *membungkuk hormat*

Kappa: ripiuw tidak diwajibkan apabila merepotkan~~~ =D


	4. Chapter 4

No Title

By: Y.E

Disclaimer: Natsume

**********

_Jill mendekati Claire dan menamparnya dengan keras. "Pengkhianat!!" serunya dan kembali memukul Claire._

_Claire memegangi pipi kanannya yang merah dan terasa panas. "Jill? Ada apa? Apa maksudmu pengkhianat?"_

"_Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu kamu munafik! Kenapa kau merebut Blue!!??? Blue milikku!!!!" ucap Jill histeris sambil mendorong Claire._

_Claire terjatuh dan air mata mulai mengalir dari mata birunya. "Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Jill, aku tidak menyukai Blue!"_

"_Pembohong!!!!!!" Jill menendang Claire, membuat gadis itu kesakitan dan menjerit tertahan. "Aku benar-benar menyesal berteman denganmu! Kau munafik! Kau mengkhianatiku! Sahabat macam apa kau ini!? Dasar sampah! Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau menjadi sahabatmu lagi!!!"_

_Claire terbelalak dan dengan perlahan, ia merangkak ke arah Jill dan berlutut seraya menggenggam rok Jill dengan erat. "Aku mohon, Jill.... Aku mohon... Jangan...."_

_Jill kembali menendang Claire. "Jangan dekat-dekat aku lagi!!!" Kemudian ia mendekati Claire yang terbaring tidak berdaya di tanah dengan seragamnya yang sudah kotor. Ia menarik rambut Claire dengan sangat kasar sehingga perempuan itu kembali menjerit. "Dengar, ya!! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah mengkhianati aku! Kita lihat saja, nanti," ujarnya sinis. Kemudian ia meludahi wajah Claire dan mendorong Claire secara kasar sehingga Claire kembali terpuruk di tanah._

_Hujan turun tak lama kemudian, membasahi tubuh Claire yang berlumpur dan berdarah. Claire berjalan terseok-seok. Air mata yang mengalir tak berhenti dari matanya bercampur dengan air hujan._

_Jill....._

_Teman...._

_Sahabat....._

_Claire mendongak ke atas, memandangi langit hitam yang sedang meneteskan tetes-tetes air dingin ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian, bahunya mulai gemetar, terdengar isakan pelan dan kemudian meledaklah suara tangis bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh itu ke tanah. Claire menangis di bawah guyuran hujan deras yang mengalahkan suara tangisnya._

_Kenapa harus aku?_

_Kenapa kita harus berteman?_

_Kenapa kita harus bersahabat?_

_Dan kenapa ini bisa terjadi?_

**********

Claire membuka matanya perlahan. Disekanya air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Masih gelap dan Jack juga masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Namun Claire tidak berniat untuk tidur kembali.

Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Kemudian ia bangkit dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya, Claire beranjak mendekati tempat tidur Jack. Dilihatnya wajah terlelap Jack yang terlihat tenang. Namun ekspresi Jack itu segera berganti ketika Claire dengan tidak berperi-kemanusiaan menepuk dahi Jack dengan sangat keras.

"Adaaaaaw!!!!!" teriak Jack yang langsung terduduk sambil memegangi dahinya. "Aduh, sakit sekali. Apaan sih, Claire!!??"

"Bangun, sudah pagi," kata Claire sambil menunjukkan jam weker kecil tepat di depan batang hidung Jack.

"Hah? Jam 5? Masih pagi buta begini?" Jack menatap jam weker di hadapannya dengan mata membulat. "Tumben kau bangun pagi!!! Ada apa nih!!!!??? Pasti ada yang tidak beres!!!!"

Claire menghadiahi Jack dengan sebuah jitakan keras. "Enak saja. Kebetulan saja aku bangun. Mungkin karena kemarin aku terlalu cepat tidur. Sekarang, cepat mandi dan beres-beres."

"Heeeh? Masih pagi, 'kan...." ujar Jack dengan nada memelas. "Aku mau tidur lagi saja ah..."

"Tidak." Claire menarik baju Jack hingga pemuda itu terduduk kembali. "Sekarang, kau mandi lalu kerja. Setelah selesai, mau kau tidur kek, mau sampai mati kek, aku tidak akan peduli."

"Ugh... Jahatnya...." ujar Jack sambil berpura-pura sakit hati dan memasang wajah ingin menangis. Namun Claire menendangnya hingga kamar mandi.

A few minute later.

Jack keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Claire yang sedang meletakkan Raisin Bread di atas piring. Wangi harum kismis dan anggur menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Jack tersenyum pada Claire yang sekarang sedang menyiapkan Grape Juice di atas meja.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Claire yang merasa aneh pada Jack.

Jack yang masih tersenyum mendekati meja makan dan langsung duduk. "Wangi. Kau ternyata bisa masak juga, ya?"

Claire menatap tajam pada Jack. "Apa maksudmu? Mau kutarik piringmu?"

"Tidak, jangan!!" seru Jack dan mengambil posisi seakan melindungi piringnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan berisik dan bicara yang aneh-aneh." Claire beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar kemudian mengisi tempat makan anjing kecil peliharaan mereka dan masuk kembali.

"Heh? Ngomong-ngomong anjingnya belum diberi nama, ya?" tanya Jack.

Claire menggeleng. "Dasar bodoh. Masa begitu saja tidak ingat?"

Jack mengabaikan celaan Claire dan meneruskan pembicaraan. "Kalau begitu kita beri nama Lyla! Aku kangen padanya...."

Claire menatap Jack dengan pandangan menghina –seperti biasanya-. "Dasar Jack bodoh. Anak anjingnya itu jantan loh..."

Jack mematung dan sedetik kemudian tertawa hambar. "Hahahaha... A...Aku hanya mengetes kamu saja, kok, Claire."

Claire hanya memandang kakaknya seolah mengatakan 'Kau-Ini-Benar-Benar-Sangat-Bodoh-Ya?'

Jack tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Jadi sebaiknya namanya siapa, dong?"

"Mana kutahu."

"Setidaknya bantu pikir, dong...."

"Bukan urusanku."

Setelah adu mulut dan perdebatan yang tidak penting, sesi sarapan pagi Jack dan Claire akhirnya berakhir dengan damai. Mereka sudah bersiap melakukan aktivitas mereka sebelum Jack menyadari sesuatu.

"Claire, apa itu?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk ke arah kalung yang sedang dikenakan Claire. "Oh! Aku ingat! Itu kalung yang waktu itu diberikan oleh anak laki-laki yang kalau tidak salah namanya Gray itu, 'kan?"

"Sudah tahu kok masih tanya?"

Jack menggeram sebentar namun ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan kejengkelannya dan mulai bekerja.

Jack mulai dengan mencangkul lahan. Setelah semua lahan selesai dicangkul, ia, dengan dibantu oleh Claire, mulai menanam bibit yang sudah dibeli oleh Claire kemarin. Setelah itu mereka mulai menyirami benih-benih tersebut bersama-sama.

"Claire," panggil Jack memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Kemudian hening lagi. Yang terdengar hanya suara air yang mengalir dari alat penyiram tanaman.

"Ya?" jawab Claire akhirnya.

"Apa kau suka tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak."

"Mulai suka?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak sedikit pun?"

"Iya."

Helaan napas. "Kenapa?"

"Ng... Tidak ada alasan khusus, sih..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Kak....." Claire mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum meneruskan. "...._please_ deh yah... Kita baru tiba sekitar dua sampai tiga hari yang lalu dan kau menyuruhku untuk menyukai 'apa?'!?"

"Aku ingin kau menyukai semuanya...."

"Semuanya? Termasuk tempat ini, semua penduduk dan termasuk **kepindahan** kita?"

Jack tertegun sesaat. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau.... tidak suka kalau kita pindah."

"Sekarang kau tahu, 'kan?"

Hening kembali. Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan dalam diam dan saling sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Aku sudah selesai dengan bagianku," ujar Jack. Ia meletakkan alat penyiram tanaman miliknya dan berjalan ke luar perkebunan, meninggalkan Claire yang terdiam dan tidak membalas ucapannya sama sekali.

In library.

'Huuuh... Kenapa sih Claire itu...? Aku pikir ia akan senang apabila kuajak dia pindah bersamaku. Kupikir ia akan senang karena ia tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi...' keluh Jack dalam hati. Sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah memasuki perpustakaan dan terus berjalan sampai menabarak seseorang.

"Waduh!" serunya. "Eh? Ah!! Maaf, ya!!!" ujarnya setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. "Maaf, aku sedang melamun... Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Mary???"

"Eh.. Tidak... Maaf... Aku juga.. sedang melamun..." balas Mary terbata-bata. "A..Anu... Jack.... Kau... ingat.... namaku..?"

"Heh?" Jack terheran-heran dengan pernyataan Mary. Anehkah kalau ia mengingat nama gadis itu? "Tentu saja aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah.. Bukan apa-apa..." jawab Mary malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah terlihat memerah. "A... Anu... Te.. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke perpustakaan ini, ya..."

Jack memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepi. Bahkan sepertinya hanya ada mereka berdua. "Haha. Sama-sama.... Ini tempat yang tenang, ya.... Kurasa aku akan suka berlama-lama di sini..."

Mary mengamati Jack sesaat dan akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya. "A.. Ada apa, Jack? A.. Apa ada...yang mengganjal... di hatimu...?"

Jack menghela napas sesaat. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada tepat di depan rak-rak buku tentang dongeng dan cerita-cerita, kemudian ia memberi isyarat pada Mary untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Mary menurutinya.

"Ja... Jadi...?" tanya Mary, masih terbata-bata. "Kau... mau menceritakannya... padaku?"

Jack mengangguk. "Sebenarnya tadi aku dan Claire.... Yah...., bukannya bertengkar sih... Hanya.... Bagaimana bilangnya, yah...? Ng... Kami sedikit berselisih pendapat.... Claire sedikit mendapat masalah di kota tempat tinggal kami yang dulu. Dan.... masalah itu.... ng.... membuatnya... agak.... trauma..."

"Trauma?" ulang Mary. "Aku pernah membacanya di buku. Tapi setahuku, penyebab trauma itu biasanya masalah besar. Masalah yang betul-betul menyeramkan sampai-sampai orang tersebut tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi... Yah... walaupun ada juga yang karena hal sepele sih... Boleh kutahu apa masalah itu?"

Jack nampak berpikir sesaat. "Kurasa kau harus berteman dengan Claire dan menanyakan sendiri masalah itu...."

"Oh.... Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi... dia bilang padaku dia tidak suka dengan kepindahannya ke sini... Padahal kupikir, ia akan senang karena jauh dari....masalahnya...." ujar Jack dengan murung.

Mary menjadi iba begitu melihat wajah murung Jack. Diusapnya punggung Jack dengan lembut. "Sabar, ya.... Apa Claire orangnya selalu seperti itu?"

Jack mengangguk. "Dulunya tidak."

"Aku mengerti..." ujar Mary lembut. "Aku tahu kau sangat peduli padanya... Aku juga mengerti kalau kau membawanya pindah agar dia bisa kembali seperti semula dan melupakan masalahnya. Benar, 'kan?"

Jack mengangguk lagi. "Ya.. Padahal aku sebenarnya banyak berharap dengan kepindahan ini...."

Lagi-lagi Mary hanya mampu mengusap punggung Jack.

"Mary..." ujar Jack dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat. "....kalau kau ada di posisiku.... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mary terdiam. Ia mengangkat tangannya dari punggung Jack dan menunduk. "Eenng.... I..itu...." jawabnya terbata-bata karena bingung. "A... Aku juga bingung... a... apa yang harus aku lakukan... jika... aku ada di posisimu.... Ta..tapi...."

Jack memandang Mary, menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat gadis itu.

"A... aku akan tetap menjadi diriku sendiri.... Dan... a... aku juga... tidak akan menyerah... untuk.... mengembalikan Claire... seperti semula... Karena... dia... adikmu.... 'kan...." Wajah Mary benar-benar memerah saat mengatakan hal itu. Kemudian ia menunduk.

Jack tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar pernyataan Mary. Gadis itu benar. Mereka memang baru pindah... Masih ada waktu untuk membuat Claire menyukai kepindahan mereka. Pikiran-pikiran positif mulai berlalu-lalang di pikiran Jack dan itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Jack menepuk kepala Mary. "Terima kasih banyak, ya. Aku lega sekali bicara denganmu." Tidak disadarinya wajah Mary yang sudah merah menjadi lebih merah lagi.

"Sa... sama-sama.... Se... Senang bisa membantu...." jawabnya.

"Baiklah!" seru Jack dengan nada yang kembali bersemangat. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Mary. Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir lagi. Sampai jumpa, Mary!!" katanya sambil berlalu dari perpustakaan.

In Mother Hill Peak.

Claire sedang bersantai di Puncak Gunung Mother. Memang hawa di sana sejuk dan pemandangan perkampungan yang terlihat dari sana terlalu sayang untuk tidak dinikmati. Namun Claire memilih untuk berbaring di hamparan rumput dan menatap awan-awan yang berada di atasnya. Sesekali, belaian angin menggerakkan rumput dan rumput-rumput tersebut mulai bergoyang menggelitik penggung Claire dan pipinya. Namun gadis itu tetap diam di tempatnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan bunyi rerumputan yang bergemerisik. Claire sedikit menoleh melalui sudut matanya. Seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Eh? Kau Claire, 'kan? Sedang apa di sini??" tanya orang itu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hmm.... Melihat awan?"

"Jawaban yang bagus...."

"Boleh duduk di sini?"

"Silahkan."

Orang itu duduk tepat di sebelah Claire yang masih berbaring. Hening.

"Hei...." panggil Claire pada orang tersebut.

"Aku punya nama."

Hening kembali.

"Gray..." panggil Claire lagi.

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi...."

Hening.

"Claire..." panggil Gray.

"Ya?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Claire sedikit mengernyit heran. "Jawabanmu yang tadi tepat, kok..."

"Benar? Sepertinya wajahmu tidak berkata begitu," jawab Gray seraya memperhatikan raut wajah Claire. "Mendung," ujarnya.

"Masa? Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Bersantai. Jam kerjaku di Blacksmith sudah selesai dan itu artinya bebas dari teriakan kakek."

Tanpa sadar, Claire tersenyum tipis. "Hmm... Kalian kadang tidak akur, ya?"

"Bukan hanya 'kadang' lho..."

"Tapi kau senang, 'kan?"

Gray memandang Claire dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kelihatan, kok, dari wajahmu...."

"Masa?"

"Ya..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Claire... Kau punya waktu??"

"Aku _free_ sampai malam nanti. Tidak ada kerjaan."

"Bagaimana kalau... kita mengobrol sebentar di sini?"

"Heh...? Tidak masalah sih..." Claire bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Aku juga mau bertanya banyak hal tentang Mineral Town ini..."

"Oh ya?" tanya Gray dengan nada senang yang tidak dapat disembunyikannya. "Tanya saja."

Claire menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa senang begitu?"

Gray membenahi topinya. "Masa? Perasaanmu saja mungkin..."

"Eh, Gray..." Claire memulai. "Ini desa, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tanya?"

"Kenapa kalian menyebut tempat ini 'Mineral Town'?"

"Maunya sih, 'Mineral Heaven'..."

"Serius, Gray..."

"Aku serius, Claire.... Tempat ini seperti surga."

"Lalu 'Town'-nya?"

"Itu sih.. Punya arti tersendiri. Tempat ini memang desa. Tapi kekeluargaan semua penduduk di sini lebih besar daripada apapun. Yang dimaksud 'Town' di sini bukanlah Kota Mineral, tapi kekeluargaan kami yang begitu besar melebihi desa dan sebesar kota."

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara hembusan angin dan tarian rerumputan yang tertiup angin.

"Apa... hubungannya?" tanya Claire akhirnya.

"Haha.. Tidak tahu, tapi kata Mayor Thomas begitu."

"Nggak nyambung, Gray..."

"Begitu menurutmu??"

Claire terdiam. Sebenarnya ia mengerti arti kalimat Gray barusan. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya menolak kebenaran itu.

"Gray..."

"Hn..."

"Kau suka tinggal di sini?"

"Tentu."

"Kenapa?"

"Orang-orang di sini ramah. Semua saling membantu. Selalu ada yang bisa diandalkan kalau kau sedang membutuhkan bantuan."

"Oh, ya....."

"Boleh bertanya, Claire?"

"Silahkan."

"Kau suka pindah ke sini?"

"..... Mungkin..... belum....."

Gray melihat sedikit raut sedih saat Claire menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menepuk kepala Claire dan mengelusnya pelan. "Kau butuh waktu..."

Claire mengangguk dan lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar. "Makasih..."

Semburat merah mucul di pipi Gray. "_Nothing to thank's_..."

"Mukamu merah. Kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Claire seraya meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Gray.

"Waaaaaa~~!!!!!!!!!" seru Gray histeris sambil melompat berdiri, membuat Claire kaget dan sedikit terlonjak ke belakang.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Claire bingung.

"Eh...? Ah... I.. itu... Itu tadi... a... a... ada.... ulat! Iya, ulat! Tadi... ada ulat...Ehe...." jawab Gray gugup. Ia kembali duduk –tepat di- di sebelah Claire.

"Ulat?" Claire memandang sekeliling. "Aku tidak lihat... Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu?"

"Ulatnya sudah pergi. Masa, sih? Perasaanmu saja mungkin..."

Claire menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun diputuskannya untuk tidak memedulikan perubahan sikap Gray tadi.

Mereka mulai mengobrol lagi. Obrolan singkat karena keduanya memang sama-sama orang yang dingin dan tidak pedulian. Namun obrolan mereka mengalir lancar dan seolah tidak ada habisnya. Claire merasa senang karenanya. Gray apalagi.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka mengobrol. Saat itu Claire sedang menyelipkan rambutnya ke telinga dan saat menoleh, terlihatlah pemandangan kesukaannya.

Gray memandangi Claire dalam diam. Mengagumi siluet gadis tersebut yang sedang memandang matahari terbenam. Ia tersenyum. "Kau suka?"

Masih sambil melihat pemandangan favoritnya, Claire menjawab, "Ya. Sangat." Kemudian ia beralih menatap Gray. "Bagus 'kan? Kau suka?"

'Dulu tidak...' batin Gray, 'Sekarang...' "Ya..." jawabnya.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Hh... Sudah mau malam ya.. Kau... masih ada waktu, 'kan, Claire?"

Claire mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Mau... makan malam denganku?"

Claire terdiam, berpikir sejenak. "Kenapa tidak?" jawabnya akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Inn."

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan ke Inn. Masih sambil sesekali mengobrol sesuatu yang tentu saja singkat.

In Inn.

"Sini, Claire." Gray menarik Claire duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk, jauh dari meja konter. Inn sedang sepi. Hanya ada Harris yang sedang beristirahat di sana setelah berpatroli.

Claire menurut dan duduk di sebelah Gray.

"Hai, hai!!" sapa Ann pada mereka berdua. "Ehm? Waaaaah.... Gray belum apa-apa sudah mau akrab ya...." goda Ann yang membuat Gray harus menarik ujung topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai bersemu.

Claire tidak merespon.

"Baiklah, kalian mau pesan apa nih??" tanya Ann sambil menyiapkan notes dan menyodorkan buku menu.

"Pizza."

"Aku tidak makan banyak, Gray."

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Hmmm...."

Ann menunggui dengan sabar sambil sesekali mencuri pandang dari balik notesnya. 'Mereka dekat sekali.... Kok Gray bisa ya...? Kenapa aku untuk akrab saja susah sekali....?' pikir Ann saat melihat Gray dan Claire yang sedang berdekatan saat melihat buku menu bersama-sama.

"Hnngg... Aku mau sashimi dan hot milk."

"Oke..." Ann mencatatkan pesanan Claire. "Kau Gray?"

"Sama saja. Aku mau wine."

"Oke... Eh?" Tangan Ann berhenti mencatat pesanan. "Kau minum wine, Gray?"

"Iyap," jawab Gray. "Kenapa?"

"Nggak sih.. Tapi..." Ann melirik ke arah Claire yang dibalas gadis itu dengan tatapan mengerti.

"Kau bisa mabuk tidak?" tanya Claire pada Gray. "Jangan sampai membuat keributan di sini."

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Gray cepat.

"Bukan memuat keributan. Claire," kata Ann. "Dia 'kan tinggal di sini. Masalahnya, kalau dia mabuk.... ayah bisa marah. Kemungkinan kau bisa diusir, Gray."

"Pokoknya nggak akan, deh..." ucap Gray yakin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ann menghela napas. "Oke, oke.. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, aku kurangi takaranya ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum usil.

"Heh? Aku 'kan bayar!" protes Gray.

Claire mengernyit. 'Bawel juga dia ternyata...' pikirnya.

"Hehehe. Hanya sedikit kok, Gray.. Sediiiikiiiit," balas Ann, masih sambil tersenyum usil. Kemudian ia berlalu ke arah dapur.

"Claire..." panggil Gray. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu di kota?"

"Hng...?" Sunyi sesaat. "Biasa saja."

"Biasa?" Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Terlalu biasa malah..." jawab Claire sambil menopang dagu.

"Aneh... Padahal setahuku, orang-orang kota itu suka bersenang-senang dan memperluas pergaulan mereka seluas yang mereka mampu."

"Oh, ya? Tahu dari mana?"

"Ng... Gosip?"

"Oh...."

Hening.

"Claire, apa kau lebih senang tinggal di kota daripada di sini?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Yah... Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan? Maksudku..... semua teman-temanmu dan keluargamu 'kan di sana. Kau tidak rindu pada mereka?"

_Keluarga... Teman? _"Tidak... Rindu untuk apa?"

"Jadi kau lebih suka di sini?"

Hening lagi.

"Mungkin saja, Gray... Mungkin......"

Selanjutnya, Claire dan Gray hanya bisa mengobrol singkat karena makanan mereka datang tak lama kemudian.

"Maaf lama menunggu!" seru Ann sambil membawakan pesanan mereka dan meletakkannya di meja. "Selamat menikmati!!" ujarnya dan berlalu ke dekat meja konter.

Dan dua orang itu pun memakan makan malam mereka dalam diam.

In Jack and Claire's Farm

Jack sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam rumah mungilnya. Sesekali matanya menatap cemas ke arah jam dinding dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir lagi.

"Aduuuh, Claire ke mana, yah...." gerutunya. "Aduuuuuh, kenapa belum pulang. Aduuuuuuh!" Jack menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa satu-satunya milik mereka. "Kutunggu sebentar lagi deh..."

Back to Inn.

"Ann!" Gray melambai memanggil Ann. Ann dengan sigap segera menghampiri mereka.

"Semuanya 15.000 G tuan dan nyonya pembeli," kata Ann sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Heh..." Gray sedikit tertawa melihatnya. "Nih. Sama bagian Claire juga."

Claire yang memang sudah menyiapkan uang pun langsung mendongak menatap Gray. "Hah?"

"Nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Anggap saja traktiran selamat datang. Heh?" Gray sedikit menyipit saat memandangi Claire dan wajahnya mulai bersemu. "Kau pakai 'itu', ya...."

"Hem?" Pandangan mata Claire beralih pada kalung yang sedang ia kenakan. "Iya. Aku suka, sih. Terima kasih untukmu yang mau memberikannya untukku."

Gray tidak menjawab dan malah menarik topinya untuk meutupi wajahnya. Ann sudah meninggalkan mereka dengan mengangkat piring-piring kotor ke arah dapur.

"Baiklah, Gray." Claire menepuk pundak Gray. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Terima kasih traktirannya."

"Oh, tunggu!" Gray menangkap pergelangan tangan Claire, membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti. "Aku antar."

"Eh? Serius? Tapi... Kau 'kan tinggal di sini... Kalau mengantarku lagi nanti, apa tidak capek?"

"Kurasa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian malam-malam begini bukan pilihan yang bijaksana."

Mereka mulai melangkah keluar dari Inn. "Tapi di sini 'kan sepi, Gray. Jadi tidak berbahaya kalau aku pulang sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

In Jack and Claire's Farm.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Gray," ujar Claire dengan raut wajah datar begitu sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. "Dan juga untuk acara ngobrol-ngobrolnya, juga traktirannya."

"Ya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang?"

"Oh, silahkan."

"Sampai jumpa. Selamat malam, Claire."

"Daah."

Percakapan mereka pun berakhir dengan masuknya Claire ke dalam rumahnya dan perginya Gray.

"Aku pulang, Kak...." Claire menyalakan lampu dan dilihatnya Jack tertidur di sofa.

'Hn... Tidur?' Claire mendekati kakaknya dan menaikkan seutas poni yang jatuh menutupi wajah Jack. 'Lucu juga....' batinnya sambil mengusap kepala Jack. 'Halus...'

"Ng.... Grooooooook........"

'......Tidak lucu....' Claire sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Jack. "Kak, bangun. Kalau mau tidur, jangan tidur di sofa..."

"Grrrrooooooook, kkkrrrrrrrrr......."

Kali ini, Claire mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jack. "Hei! Jangan tidur di sofa, Kak!"

"Krrr... Hah? Eh? Ada apa? Gempa? Kebakaran? Hrrr...?" Akhirnya Jack bangun juga. Ia mengucek matanya dan menatap Claire. "Heh? Claire? Sudah pulang? Darimana saja kau? Dasar... Aku khawatir tau."

"Maaf. Tapi ini 'kan belum terlalu malam."

"Tapi sudah malam, 'kan? Kemana kau?"

"Hmm.... Hanya makan malam dengan teman."

"Astaga!??" seru Jack histeris. "Siapa?"

"Gray. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jack tidak membalas pertanyaan Claire. Ia malah melompat-lompat riang dan berseru-seru sendiri. "Horeee!!! Adikku mulai membuka hatinya untuk orang lain!!! Terima kasih Tuhan!!! Aku tahu Kau memang Maha Adil!!!"

"Berlebihan, Kak..."

"Hahahahaha! Akhirnya kau dapat teman juga, Claire."

"Ah, sudah ah. Aku ngantuk."

"Oh iya! Aku juga. Sudah malam juga. Tidur saja, yuk."

Claire beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelahnya, ia keluar dan mendapati Jack sudah pulas di tempat tidurnya. 'Dasar babi....' Kemudian ia mematikan lampu dan naik ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

_Good night... Have a nice dream..._

.

..

...

....

.....

......

......

TBC..............

_

* * *

_Y.E: euuuut~~!!!

Kappa: eetttttt~~~!!!!

Y.E: aaaaauuuuut~~~!!!

Kappa: eeeeuuuuutttt~~!!! eh, kita ngapain sih?

Y.E: membuat bunyi-bunyian aneh yang nggak masuk akal mungkin?  
Heheheeheheheheheheeeeeeeee

Kappa: grrrrh~~!!!

Y.E: huaaah... nggak ada pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab.... ngomong-ngomong maab sangaaad kalau fic kemarennya banyak salah... males ngedit... *males mode on* ul umum bulan Desember pula... aaaargh~~!!! drag me to hell~~!!!

Kappa: apaaaa kali.....

Y.E: eh, eh, big thanks to Xoxoxoxoxo, Xpxpxpxpxp, The owl, The lonely owl, lagu Spongebobnya juga, eri(.)the(.)nuts (eh? ganti pen-name?), Melody-Cinta (maaf Senpai... makasih double deh buat anda ;D), Anisha Asakura (saiia ngetik aja ampe mimisan =p. huahaha) dan teacupz' (hehe, berguna koq, Senpai =3) saiia cinta mati sama kalian!!!!! (semua: kita enggak tuh!!!! *ngelemparin Y.E pake sampah*)

Kappa: riview tidak diwajibkan apabila merepotkan. hahahaha *ketawa Mbah Surip* I lopp yu pul~~!!!


	5. Chapter 5

No Title

By: Y.E

Disclaimer: Natsume

**********

_Claire berjalan lesu memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Tiap langkah terasa begitu berat seakan ada besi yang menggantung di kakinya dan menghambat langkahnya. Saat memasuki sekolah, tidak ada lagi sapaan selamat pagi dari teman-teman yang lain maupun Jill di sampingnya. Semua memandang hina ke arahnya._

_Ya, gossip telah tersebar. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar samar._

"_Itu yang namanya Claire?"_

"_Iya. Yang merebut pacar Jill."_

"_Tega, ya. Menusuk teman sendiri dari belakang..."_

"_Kasihan Jill...."_

"_Dia memanfaatkan kebaikan Blue."_

"_Untuk apa dia masih datang ke sekolah ini?"_

"_Berani sekali dia, ya. Sudah mengkhianati orang...."_

_Claire berusaha sedapat mungkin untuk menulikan telinganya dan tidak menggubris semua komentar pedas yang ditujukan untuknya._

"_Wah, wah, lihat siapa ini..."_

_Claire mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat orang itu. "J... Jill..."_

"_Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau masih berani datang ke sekolah Claire," ucap Jill dengan nada sinis. Teman-teman Jill yang saat itu sedang berdiri di sekitar Jill pun ikut memandang Claire sinis._

_Claire perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan mundur. "A.. ah.. A.. aku...."_

_Tiba-tiba salah satu teman Jill menahannya dari belakang. Dia mencengkram kerah kemeja seragam Claire dan melempar gadis itu ke arah toilet perempuan yang kebetulan berada di samping mereka. Jill dan kawan-kawannya ikut masuk dan mengunci pintu tersebut._

_Claire mengamati satu-persatu teman-teman Jill. Yang ia tahu, mereka bernama Katie,Gina, Dia dan Gwen._

"_Nah..." Jill berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah Claire yang masih duduk di lantai dengan tubuh gemetar. "Aku rasa kau ingat ucapanku kemarin 'kan, Claire?"_

_Claire terdiam. Matanya membelalak ketakutan dan tubuhnya terus gemetar._

"_Nah, teman-teman...." ucap Jill dengan nada rendah. "Sebaiknya... apa yang kita lakukan pada anak ini?"_

_Gwen menyahut dari belakang Claire. "Sebaiknya di apakan, ya, anak tak tahu malu ini?" ujarnya sambil menyodokkan kain dari kain pel di atas kepala Claire._

_Katie bergerak ke belakang Claire dan berdiri tepat di samping Gwen. Setelahnya ia menginjak kepala Claire sehingga membuat Claire tertunduk dan dahinya bertabrakan dengan lantai toilet yang keras dan dingin."Soal itu sih... Lebih baik kalau Jill sendiri yang menentukan."_

"_Hmm...." Jill memasang tampang berpikir sebelum akhirnya tersenyum licik. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemeja seragamnya. Sebuah kantong berukuran saku berwarna merah. Ia berjongkok dan mengangkat dagu Claire untuk mendongak ke arahnya._

"_A... J...Jill...." Claire benar-benar ketakutan. Ia menatap mata Jill yang sekarang dipenuhi kilatan kekejaman._

"_Claire-chan...." ucap Jill dengan nada lembut. "Tahukah kau...? Bahwa sahabat yang berbohong pada sahabatnya sendiri harus menelan 1000 jarum? Tidak? Oh... betapa kasihannya dirimu.... Kau tahu salahmu padaku?"_

_Air mata Claire mulai menetes._

"_Kau... mengkhianatiku!" seru Jill, kali ini dengan nada keras dan penuh penekanan. Ia membuka kantong berwarna merah dan mengambil isi di dalamnya yang ternyata adalah.... jarum._

_Mata Claire membelalak begitu melihat Jill mengarahkan jarum itu ke arah mulutnya. Ia meronta-ronta melepaskan diri, namun Gwen dengan sigap memegangi tangan kirinya dan Dia memegangi tangan kanannya. Katie sendiri masih menekan kepala Claire dengan kakinya. Gina tersenyum mengejek di sampingnya._

"_Kenapa!? Kau takut? Kau sudah mengkhianati aku tapi kau tidak berani menerima hukumannya!!??? Buka mulutmu!!!" Jill menarik rambut Claire dengan kasar. "Makan!!!"_

_Claire tidak mengacuhkan semua teriakan Jill. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menutup mata dan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Air mata masih mengalir deras dari matanya. Dia berusaha sedapat mungkin menunduk walaupun Jill masih menarik-narik rambutnya secara kasar, dibantu oleh Katie yang sekarang menarik rambut bagian belakang Claire. Namun Claire masih tetap menunduk dan tidak mendongak sedikit pun._

_Bel kelas mereka pun berbunyi._

"_Jill, sudah bel. Pelajaran selanjutnya Bob-sensei. Aku tidak mau cari masalah dengan guru itu..." ujar Dia mengingatkan._

_Jill mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya. Satu-persatu dari mereka melepaskan cengkraman pada bagian tubuh Claire._

"_Sayang permainan kita selesai lebih cepat, Claire...." ujar Jill seraya memasukkan kembali jarumnya dan melepaskan rambut Claire dari cengkramannya._

_Claire tetap terdiam dengan posisi duduknya. Masih menangis dan tetap menunduk._

"_Tapi..." Jill melanjutkan. "..kurang seru, ya, kalau tidak ada penutupnya..." Dan ia langsung memberikan tamparan keras pada Claire._

_Claire terlempar dan kepalanya membentur dinding toilet. Begitu keras dan dingin. Seperti perlakuan Jill padanya sekarang._

_Jill serta teman-temannya tertawa. Sebelum keluar, Gwen sempat memberikan tendangan telak di perut Claire. Membuat gadis itu menjerit dan terbatuk._

_Bunyi suara tawa masih terdengar meskipun Jill dan kawan-kawannya sudah beranjak jauh dari pintu masuk toilet._

_Claire diam dalam posisi berbaring. Bel telah berhenti berdering. Kelas telah dimulai. Claire hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun rasa sakit membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menangis._

_Sampai semuanya berubah menjadi gelap._

_**********_

"...ire... Claire.... Claire!!"

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!"

"Waaaaa~~!!!!!!!"

"Eh?" Claire membuka matanya. Dilihatnya ia dalam posisi duduk dan tangan terkepal serta Jack dalam posisi tidak elit, seperti terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur. "Kenapa kau, Kak?"

"Huh!" Jack bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. "Kau yang kenapa! Aku baru saja mau membangunkanmu. Tapi tiba-tiba kau berteriak dan memukulku sampai aku jatuh! Huh... Niat baik berbuah petaka..."

"Maaf... Yang penting sekarang aku sudah bangun, 'kan?" ujar Claire cuek sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eh, eh, Claire, Claire..." panggil Jack pada adiknya itu. "Kenapa kau bisa berteriak begitu? Mimpi buruk, ya?"

Hening. Suara Claire menutup pintu kamar mandi. Hening kembali.

".....Iya..." jawab Claire dari dalam kamar mandi.

"..... Oh, ya....?" Jack mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. 'Apa jangan-jangan Claire bermimpi tentang dulu..?'

"Mimpi Kak Jack berubah menjadi monyet betina," ujar Claire lagi, masih dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jack langsung memajukan bibirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia meledak. "Eeeeeeh!!??? Apa maksudnya itu!!???? Monyet!!!????? Dan lagi...... kenapa betina!!!!!!???????" serunya, histeris sendiri sedangkan Claire hanya tersenyum tipis dari dalam kamar mandi.

Setelahnya, Claire keluar dari kamar mandi dan sarapan pagi bersama Jack. Kali ini, Jack ternyata membuat sandwich beserta segelas susu hangat.

"Pintar, pintar..." ujar Claire sambil mengusap-usap kepala Jack,

"Heh!" Jack menepis tangan Claire. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anjing begitu dong, Claire."

"Ya, ya, ya... _Whatever..._ Kak, anjingnya sudah kau beri makan?"

Jack mengangguk sambil melahap sandwich-nya. "Huhaaah...Heharaang... hamanya Hruaaa..."

"Eh?" Claire menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Apa? Bicara yang jelas, dong!"

Jack mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan tanda 'tunggu-sebentar'. Setelah menelan makanannya, ia baru mengulangi. "Sekarang namanya Chua."

"Heh???" Alis Claire mengerut sekarang. "Dapat nama dari mana? Lagipula apa tidak terlalu feminim???"

"Tidak!" ujar Jack mantap. "Daripada memikirkan nama lain. Itu saja sudah cukup. Nah, hari ini, jadwal kita adalah membeli sapi dan domba, juga beberapa ayam. Mengerti?"

"Tentu saja mengerti. Kau pikir aku anak balita?"

"Bagus. Sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu, ya."

"Jangan menyuruh-nyuruh aku."

"Aku tidak menyuruh, tapi..."

"Jangan memerintah aku."

Akhirnya Jack diam sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

In Yodel Farm.

Barley menyambut kedatangan Jack dan Claire dengan ramah. "Selamat datang kakak-beradik petani. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah.. Pagi, Sir... Kami mau membeli beberapa sapi dan domba untuk peternakan kami," balas Jack ramah. Claire malah sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling rumah.

"Oh, baiklah. Akan kuantarkan nanti ke kandang yang ada di perkebunan kalian. Berapa yang mau kau beli, Jack?"

Jack mengangkat tangannya. "Masing-masing lima."

"Semuanya 50.000 G. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Sir... Kami tunggu antaran sapinya, ya!!" ujar Jack ceria. Ia melangkah keluar diikuti Claire yang sedikit membungkuk pada Barley sebelum keluar.

"Tugas sekarang, apa?" tanya Claire sesampainya mereka di luar.

"Ehm... Beli ayam, 'kan?"

Tanpa banyak omong, mereka berjalan ke arah Poultry Farm yang ada tepat di sebelah Yodel Farm.

In Poultry Farm.

Lillia tersenyum hangat begitu melihat Jack dan Claire memasuki toko mereka. "Selamat datang!"

Rick menoleh. Popuri langsung berseru riang. "Waaaaiii!!! Jack dan Claire!!! Apa kabar, Jack??" ujarnya sambil mendekati Jack dan memeluk cowok tersebut. "Hai, Claiiiire!!!!" serunya lagi seraya mendekati Claire dan memeluk gadis itu.

Dari wajah Claire, terlihat bahwa ia risih dipeluk seperti itu. Namun ia tidak mendorong Popuri menjauh darinya. Jack hanya tertawa kecil dan mulai mengobrol dengan Lillia.

"Hai... Claire..." sapa Rick takut-takut. Sejak kejadian 'berkunjung', mereka memang belum saling bertemu dan berbicara. Wajar saja jika Rick takut kalau Claire tiba-tiba seketus waktu itu.

"Hai juga."

Rick tertegun. Dirasakannya pipinya mulai memanas dan timbul warna merah di atasnya. 'Dia membalas sapaanku. Dia membalas sapaanku. Dia membalas sapaanku. Dia membalas sapaan~kuuuuu!!!!!!' batinnya berulang-ulang.

"Claire....!" panggil Popuri yang sekarang tidak memeluk Claire lagi melainkan merangkulnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Hari yang cerah, ya!!"

"Hn..."

"Eh, eh.... Apa kami sudah boleh mampir ke perkebunan kalian, sekarang?"

"Hah? Terserah..."

"Horeeee!!!!" Popuri melepas rangkulannya dan berjingkrak-jingkrak riang. "Aku pasti mampir kalau aku senggang atau toko libur!! Ya? Ya? Ya?" Popuri memajukan wajahnya pada Claire sehingga gadis itu dapat melihat tatapan mata Popuri yang berbinar-binar.

"Uuh... Yah.... Terserah...."

"Yiipppy~~!!!!!" Dan Popuri pun kembali bersorak-sorai seraya melompat riang kesana-kemari.

"Baiklah, Jack... Aku akan menyuruh Rick mengantarkan pesananmu nanti. Tentu saja beserta makanan ayamnya juga," kata Lillia sambil tersenyum ramah.

Jack balas tersenyum ramah. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu! Terima kasih, ya!"

"Terima kasih kembali. Datang lagi, ya..." ujar Lillia.

"Byeee, Jaaaack~~!!!!! Byeeee, Claiiiireee~~!!!! Kapan-kapan aku pasti akan mampir!!!" ujar Popuri riang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kelewat semangat.

Jack melangkah keluar toko. Saat Claire akan menyusul, Rick mulai berbicara lagi.

"B.... Bye... Bye-bye.... Claire....."

Claire menoleh. "Ya," sahutnya datar dan melangkah pergi.

Rick tertegun lagi. Dapat dirasakannya kalau wajahnya bertambah merah. 'Dia membalas ucapanku! Dia membalas ucapanku! Dia membalas ucapanku! Dia membalas ucapan~kuuuuuu!!!!' batin Rick berulang-ulang.

Out from Poultry Farm –Just in Street-

"Mmmngghh..." Jack merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menatap adik perempuannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Claire mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Sudah tidak ada kerjaan lagi, ya?"

Jack membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan. "Piring Chua sudah diisi makanan. Sapi, domba, ayam serta makanan-makanannya sudah dibeli. Tanaman sudah kita siram tadi sebelum pergi... Intinya sudah semua."

"Ooh...." Claire mengangguk. "Kau sendiri mau apa?"

Gantian Jack yang mengangkat bahu. "Jalan-jalan mungkin. Sekaligus menghapal jalanan di sini."

"Kalau begitu kita pisah... Aku sedang ingin ke suatu tempat," ujar Claire sambil berbalik pergi.

Jack tidak susah payah memanggil Claire dan ikut berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Claire. Namun tak lama kemudian ia berbalik. "Claire! Apa kau akan pulang setelat kemarin??"

"Mungkin..." sahut Claire, setengah berteriak dan tanpa berbalik.

Setelahnya, Jack kembali berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya.

In Church.

Claire memasuki bangunan gereja itu tanpa suara. Ia menutup kembali pintu gereja itu tanpa membuat bunyi sedikitpun. Matanya menjelajahi tiap sudut bangunan gereja yang begitu menentramkan sampai pandangannya berhenti pada seseorang yang duduk di bangku gereja terdepan.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Claire mendekati orang tersebut. Dilihatnya orang itu sedang menunduk. Mungkin berdoa. Yang pasti, orang itu terperanjat kaget saat Claire menepuk bahunya, bahkan sampai melompat.

"Waaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

Claire juga tersentak kaget dan mundur satu langkah.

"E... eh???? K... Kamu... 'kan...." Orang itu menatap Claire, lalu menunduk. Menatap lagi, lalu menunduk lagi.

Claire menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku 'kan hanya menepuk bahumu. Perlukah kau sekaget itu?"

"E...Eh.. I..itu..."

"Bicara yang benar bisa, tidak?"

"Eh.. Ng..."

Sunyi.

Hening.

Claire mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang yang ada di sebelahnya, tempat sebelumnya orang itu duduk. Claire memberi isyarat pada orang itu agar ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Orang itu menuruti walau masih takut-takut. Ia masih menunduk.

"Di mana Pendeta...... itu?" tanya Claire. 'Aku lupa namanya...' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Eh..? Ca.. Carter ada di.. di bilik pengakuan dosa.... J.... jam segini memang.. biasanya dia di sana...." jawab orang itu.

"Lalu kau?"

"Ng.. Hanya berdoa...."

"Itu juga aku tahu," jawab Claire cepat. "Waktu pertama kali aku ke sini, seingatku kau juga ada di sini dan duduk di sini. Sekarang kau ada di sini dan duduk di sini lagi, melakukan kegiatan yang sama sepanjang hari."

Hening.

"Kurasa aku sudah minta maaf saat pertemuan pertama kita."

"A..Ah.. I..itu... Be... Belum...."

Hening.

"Maaf kalau begitu."

"Eh..?? Ti... Tidak apa-apa kok......"

Hening.

"Kau pendiam ya..."

"K... Kau juga....."

"...dan pemalu."

"O..Oh... M..memang."

Hening.

"Biasa saja. Aku tidak akan memakanmu."

"Aku...."

"Apa?"

"Eeerrrr...."

"Hem?"

"Aku benar-benar pemalu. Dan aku ini pemalu yang parah. Aku bahkan tidak berani mendekati orang lain hanya sekedar untuk mengajak bercakap-cakap. Aku terlalu... malu..."

"Oh.. iya, ya. Kelihatan, kok. Memang kau pemalu sekali, ....eh... siapa namamu?"

"Cliff...."

"Oh, iya. Cliff. Maaf. Aku punya masalah dalam mengingat nama orang."

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa, Claire."

"Ingat namaku?"

"Tentu saja. Nama dan rambut pirangmu itu gampang diingat tahu."

"Masa?"

Sebagai jawaban, Cliff hanya mengangguk. Tidak disadarinya bahwa cara bicaranya sudah tidak gagap lagi. Claire yang menyadarinya pun hanya diam dan sedikit mengulum senyum.

"Cliff."

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh bertanya, 'kan?"

"Silahkan tanya apa saja. Kalau bisa kujawab, akan kujawab."

"Apa yang kau doakan di sini, kalau aku boleh tau?"

Jeda sesaat. "Aku... hanya mendoakan masa lalu dan masa depanku, kok."

Claire mengernyit. "Untuk apa mendoakan masa lalu? Itu 'kan sudah lewat. Yang harusnya di doakan adalah sekarang dan masa depan, 'kan?"

Cliff tersenyum simpul. "Yaaah... Hanya sebagai tambahan. Aku hanya berharap kesalahan-kesalahanku di masa lalu tidak membawa masalah besar bagi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Semua masa lalu yang aku doakan adalah untuk diubah saat ini."

"Hn?" Claire menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudnya....."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Ng... Aku juga agak bingung menjelaskannya sih..."

"Bukan..." Claire menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Cliff. "Bukannya aku tidak mengerti. Tapi.... aku lumayan kagum dengan pemikiranmu,"

Cliff terpana. Wajahnya memerah. "Apa kau benar-benar Claire yang menegurku waktu itu...?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Claire heran.

"Kau.. berbeda sekali dari yang waktu itu...." Cliff makin menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin terasa memanas.

"Oh ya? Berbeda apanya?"

"Entah ya...." Cliff menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Mungkin jadi..... lebih ramah...?"

"Masa?"

"Iya... Ya, begitulah...."

Tiba-tiba Carter keluar dari balik bilik pengakuan dosa. Dan beliau tersenyum lebar saat melihat Cliff sedang berbincang dengan Claire.

"Ah... Pak Pendeta..." sapa Cliff saat melihat Carter. Claire hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Carter.

Carter menyapa balik pada Cliff. "Hai, Cliff." Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Claire. "Selamat siang dan selamat datang, Claire," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Claire diam saja, tidak membalas sapaan dan senyuman Carter.

"Ng... Apa aku sudah mengganggu kalian, ya?" tanya Carter, masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ah! Tidak, kok. Hahaha. Claire juga belum lama sampai..." jawab Cliff seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian terlihat akrab, ya..." goda Carter. Tidak disangkanya bahwa gurauannya akan membuat wajah Cliff memerah.

"Ah... Pendeta ini bicara apa sih... Hahahahaha.... Kami 'kan baru berteman. I.. iya 'kan Claire?"

Claire duduk membungkuk sambil meletakkan siku kirinya di atas paha kiri dan menopang dagunya. "Yah..... Aku tidak keberatan kalau dibilang akrab denganmu."

Dan dengan pernyataan itu, wajah Cliff pun sempurna merah semerah tomat.

In Hot Spring.

Jack saat itu sedang asyik menikmati hembusan angin seraya duduk di tepi kolam Harvest Goddess ketika tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh seruan dari belakangnya.

"Hayooooo!!!!!!!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Seseorang yang baru saja mengangetkan Jack tertawa lepas begitu mengetahui targetnya berhasil dikagetkan dengan baik.

"Ann! Aku kaget beneran tahu! Aduuuh....." Jack menghela napas lega sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. "Kukira apa...."

"Hahahaha... Haha... Ehm..." Ann berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan berkata, "Tahu tidak, Jack? Ekspresimu tadi.... hmph.... lu.. lucu sekaliiii.... Hahahahahaha!!!!"

Jack hanya bisa memonyongkan bibirnya dan menunggu sampai gadis itu selesai tertawa. Akhirnya Ann beranjak duduk di sebelahnya, masih sambil tertawa kecil.

Jack mulai membuka percakapan setelah tawa Ann sedikit mereda. "Ternyata suaramu cempreng sekali."

"Apa!?" seru Ann dan meninju lengan Jack main-main. "Tidak sopan berkata dengan wanita seperti itu, tahu..."

"Tapi serius. Mungkin suaramu bisa dikategorikan suara jenis sopran. Tinggi sekali. Dan juga cempreng," ujar Jack sambil tertawa.

Ann mendengus sebal namun ikut tertawa bersama Jack. "Sedang apa kau di sini Jack?"

"Hem? Hanya berjalan-jalan. Dan sampai di sini. Kelihatannya tempat ini enak untuk bersantai," jawab Jack.

"Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk bersantai? Haaah... Khas-mu sekali," ujar Ann sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Masa? Tahu dari mana kalau ini 'khas-ku' sekali?" tanya Jack agak bingung.

Muncul semburat pink samar di pipi Ann. "I.. Itu... Memang benar, kok. Kelihatan dari wajahmu!"

"Hmp.. Haha... Oh ya?"

"I...Iya...."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Ann?"

"Aku memang suka ke sini, kok. Tempatnya sunyi dan menenangkan karena memang biasanya di sini sepi. Aku selalu senang menyendiri di sini."

Setelah Ann berkata begitu, Jack malah menatap Ann dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Ann mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Jack?"

"Berarti aku mengganggu waktu menyendirimu sekarang, dong?" tanya Jack dengan nada yang kedengarannya seperti menyesal.

"Eh!!?? T... Tentu saja tidak!!!!!" jawab Ann agak panik. "Tidak, kok, tidak...."

"Yang benar?" tanya Jack tidak yakin. "Aku akan pergi kalau kau memang mau menyendiri," ujar Jack seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Jangaaaaaaaan!!!" seru Ann seraya memeluk lengan Jack, membuat pria itu terduduk kembali. "Ja.... Jangan pergi..... Di sini saja bersamaku...."

Jack memandangi Ann yang saat itu pipinya sudah benar-benar memerah. "Ann...."

"Jack...."

"....Sakit nih...."

"Eh?" Pandangan Ann beralih pada kedua tangannya yang sedang memeluk lengan Jack erat-erat. Ia pun segera menarik tangannya. "Kyaaaaaaaa!!!! Maa.... Maaf, Jack...!!!!!" seru Ann panik. Saat ini bukan hanya pipinya, melainkan seluruh wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa, kok," ujar Jack sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak mau mengganggumu," ujar Jack lagi.

Ann menggeleng dan tersenyum. Wajahnya masih terlihat agak merah. "Hari ini saja.... aku ingin kau menemaniku di sini."

Jack ikut tersenyum.

'Bahkan kalau bisa.... Besok, lusa, tiga hari lagi, sampai tahun depan pun, aku mau ditemani olehmu di sini, Jack...' tambah Ann dalam hati. Selanjutnya mereka hanya duduk dalam diam sambil menikmati angin sejuk yang berhembus menerpa tubuh mereka.

In Church.

Cliff dan Claire masih saja asyik mengobrol. Membicarakan apa saja yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Karena mereka sama-sama pendatang baru, mereka hanya bisa saling bercerita tentang tempat asal masing-masing.

"Aku tidak percaya kau seorang pengelana, Cliff," ujar Claire.

"He..? Kenapa?" tanya Cliff yang mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekat Claire.

"Habisnya... kau terlalu pemalu."

"Hahahahaha. Yah, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Kau sendiri, kenapa mau pindah ke sini?"

"Kakak yang mengajakku. Sayang juga kalau perkebunan kakek dibiarkan begitu saja. Padahal tanahnya masih subur."

"Hmmm.... Benar juga sih... Lalu... apa waktu dulu kau senang saat tinggal di kota? Sekarang? Apa kau tidak rindu pada saudara atau teman-temanmu?"

Claire tidak langsung menjawab perkataan Cliff. Ia terdiam dengan tatapan menerawang. Cliff sampai bingung sendiri.

"Claire? Hei..."

Claire menatap Cliff dan seolah tidak ada apa-apa, ia melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat terhenti beberapa detik itu. "Biasa saja. Aku tidak merindukan siapa pun."

"Oh, begitukah?" Sebenarnya Cliff masih agak bingung dan penasaran kenapa Claire sempat terdiam tadi. Namun ia belum berani untuk bertanya. "Lalu, kau senang tinggal di sini?"

Claire mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, ya.... Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sih... sangat senang di sini."

"Kenapa bisa secepat itu?"

Cliff tertawa renyah sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Entah ya. Tapi tempat ini bisa membuat siapapun merasa nyaman dan senang tinggal di sini."

"Oooh, ya.....?"

Cliff mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir. Kau pasti senang tinggal di sini kok. Aku yang baru dan belum begitu lama saja sekarang sudah betah."

Claire terdiam lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cliff dengan nada yang terdengar ragu-ragu. "Aku... salah bicara, ya??"

Claire menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, kok. Hanya saja...... kemarin juga ada orang yang bilang begitu padaku. Katanya aku butuh waktu."

Cliff tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, orang itu benar dan aku sependapat dengan orang itu. Yang kau perlukan hanya waktu, Claire."

"Hem.... Sepertinya begitu."

Dari sisi lain, Carter memperhatikan mereka seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh.. Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama yah, kita ngobrol begini...?" ujar Cliff sambil melihat sekeliling gereja. "Sepertinya sudah sore, ya...."

Claire berdiri. "Duuh.... Lapar....."

Cliff ikut berdiri sambil tertawa kecil. "Hahahaha. Aku juga. Mau makan ke Inn?"

"Yaah.. Bolehlah."

"Ya sudah, ayo. Sir. Carter, kami pergi dulu, ya. Aku akan kemari lagi besok."

"Tak usah kau bilang aku juga tahu kau akan ke sini lagi, Cliff," kata Carter dengan senyuman yang selalu terpampang di bibirnya. "Sampai besok, Cliff. Sampai jumpa, Claire."

Setelahnya, Cliff dan Claire melangkah keluar gereja dan menuju Inn.

In Hot Spring.

Jack dan Ann masih saling terdiam satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Ann memanggil Jack. Sebenarnya Ann memang ingin mengajak Jack berbicara daritadi hanya saja tiba-tiba ia tertular panyakit malu Cliff.

"Jack....."

"Yo?"

"Itu.... Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Kau 'kan memintaku menemanimu di sini. Jadi aku akan menemanimu sampai kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menemanimu lagi. Lagipula pekerjaanku sudah selesai semua."

"Ehhhh...!?" Wajah Ann kembali memerah. "Bisa saja, kau ini!" ujarnya seraya meninju lengan Jack. tapi sepertinya, tinjunya itu kelewat keras.

"Adaaaawww!!!" seru Jack. "Dasar cewek tomboy!" ledek Jack sambil memberi cengiran usil khas-nya.

"Apaaaa!?" Ann bangkit berdiri. "Berani ya, kau Jack???"

"Huwaaaa, toloooooooongg....!!" seru Jack dan mulai berlari.

"Enak saja! Mau lari, ya!!!!?" Ann mulai ikut berlari mengejar Jack.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dengan kejar-kejaran. Entah yang mana yang dikejar dan yang mana yang mengejar. Yang pasti, orang yang melihat mereka –antara saling mengejar dan saling dikejar- akan mengira mereka orang bodoh.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke samping kolam dan merebahkan tubuh mereka di sana dengan napas terengah-engah.

".......Caaaaapeeeeeekkk....." ujar Jack sambil melepas topinya dan menyeka keringatnya.

"I... Iya.. ya....." sahut Ann, menyetujui ucapan Jack.

"Jadi lapar...."

"Aku juga. Kita ke Inn, yuk! Mau tidak?" tawar Ann sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Jack ikut bangkit dan memakai topinya kembali. "Boleh juga. Yuk!"

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah Inn. Kali ini tidak pakai lari.

In Inn.

Seperti biasa, Inn tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada Harris dan Mayor Thomas yang sedang berbincang-bincang di meja dekat tangga. Claire dan Cliff duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk, meja yang kemarin juga dipakai oleh Claire dan Gray.

"Hei... Ann tidak ada?" tanya Cliff pada Doug yang sedang mendekati meja mereka.

"Yup. Dia pergi jalan-jalan keluar. Mungkin sebentar lagi baru pulang," jawab Doug sambil menyerahkan buku menu pada Cliff. "Hai, Claire. Kita ketemu lagi," sapanya pada Claire.

Claire hanya menunduk sekilas.

Pintu Inn terbuka dan muncullah Ann dan Jack. "Hai Ayah! Aku pulang. Hai Cliff. Hai Claire."

"Halo, Nak. Hai Jack. Apa kabar?" sapa Doug pada Jack dengan ramah.

"Baik. Terima kasih," jawab Jack. Kemudian ia melihat Claire dan detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lebar. "Ehem, ehem.... Ada apa nih kalian berduaan begini????"

Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Cliff memerah sedangkan Claire hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus. "Kau sendiri, Kak? Sedang apa berduaan begitu?"

Gantian Ann yang sekarang wajahnya merona sedangkan Jack hanya memberi cengirannya.

Kemudian Jack segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Claire. Ann mengikuti dan duduk di sebelah Jack. Karena mereka duduk di meja bundar, maka yang ada di samping Ann adalah Cliff dan yang ada di samping Cliff adalah Claire yang sedang melotot pada Jack karena keusilan Jack.

"Aduh, jangan tarik rambutku, Kak," ujar Claire datar pada Jack namun dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ups.... Tidak sengaja," balas Jack sambil nyengir seperti biasa.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kalian ini..." tegur Ann pada Jack dan Claire. Mau tidak mau ia merasa lucu juga pada dua kakak-beradik itu.

"Diluar dugaan, kalau kalian sedang bersama-sama begini, jadi ramai yah...." kata Cliff sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Cuih...." jawab Claire.

"Eh! Kurang ajar!" sahut Jack.

"Sudah, sudah!" seru Ann sambil menahan tawa. "Kapan kita pesan makanan kalau begitu?"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Tawa Doug meledak begitu saja. "Dasar anak muda...."

Dan hari itu, Inn menjadi lebih ramai karena kejahilan Jack, teriakan-teriakan kesal Ann yang dijahili Jack, dengusan Claire dan suara tawa Cliff serta Doug.

Setelah makan malam yang diwarnai saling lempar salad dan menertawakan Jack yang terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya –semua tertawa kecuali Claire yang memberikan tatapan mengejek-, akhirnya Jack dan Claire memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Daaah Jack. Daaaaah, Claire!!!" seru Ann di depan pintu masuk Inn. Saat ini, dirinya dan Cliff sedang mengantar Jack dan Claire sampai depan pintu. "Kapan-kapan main lagi, ya. Terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini, Jack..." ujar Ann malu-malu.

"Iya, sama-sama," jawab Jack sambil mencubit kedua pipi Ann.

"Adududuuh... Kau ini..." Ann kembali meninju lengan Jack untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Sampai jumpa, Claire.... Hari ini... aku senang sekali," kata Cliff pada Claire. Sebenarnya dalam hati, ia agak menyayangkan karena tidak bisa mengantar Claire pulang. Padahal ia ingin lebih lama berada dekat gadis itu. "Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Untuk apa ada si bodoh itu?" jawab Claire sambil menunjuk Jack yang masih tertawa bersama Ann. "Tapi... Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Cliff."

"Ahaha. Hati-hati ya, Claire..."

Claire berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Jack. Mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang dan Ann serta Cliff kembali masuk ke Inn.

In Jack and Claire's Farm.

"Hore, sampai!!!!" seru Jack sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. "Ngantuk...."

"Cuci muka dulu, baru tidur," sahut Claire yang saat itu sedang menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Claire keluar kamar mandi, gantian Jack yang masuk kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, kaki dan tangannya.

"Waaaaaah! Segarnya!!! Jadi nggak ngantuk lagi...." seru Jack begitu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mana mungkin," kata Claire yang saat itu sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Jack nyengir dan mematikan lampu. Kemudian ia juga merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Claire...."

"Malam, Jack....."

"Panggil aku 'kakak'..."

"Dasar banyak maunya. Aku 'kan baru kali ini memanggilmu dengan nama."

"Waktu itu juga sudah pernah sekali. Masa tidak ingat???"

"Berarti baru dua kali."

"Sama saja, tidak boleh dibiasakan. Nanti jadi terbiasa dan ka...."

"Berisik!!!! Sudah diam dan tidur saja!"

"Huuuuh.. Iya, iya. Selamat tidur, Claire."

"Selamat tidur, Jack..."

"Panggil aku...."

"Iyaaaa! Selamat tidur, Kak!!!"

_Good night... Have a nice dream..._

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.........

..........

TBC~~~~~~~~

* * *

Y.E: hiiiiiiaaaaaaat~~!!! chap lima sutrah di apdet..... ! *joget-joget nggak jelas*

Kappa: *ikutan joget-joget sambil kappa walk*

Y.E: eh, iya... mari kita mengobrol sebentar dengan Owly bros !!!!!!!

Kappa: makasih buat The owl en The lonely owl yang sudah repot-repot meriview. juga untuk Djatmikokun yang sudah manggil-manggil The owl sama The lonely owl ini. tinggal pilih mau hadiah apa, di peluk sama saya, atau mau dicium sama saya?

Y.E: hadiah kalo nggak mau diambil juga nggak apa-apa, kok. saya ngerti.... xDD eh-eh... sebenernya angel's diary itu..... cerita apaan sih..?

..krik, krik.... krik, krik.....

Y.E: yang barbie itu bukan?? saiia nggak inget..... ,

Kappa: buuuodoooh~~!!!

Y.E: dan lagi..... saiia lupa password account FS saiia.... jadi nggak bisa log in.... T____T

Kappa: dasar buodoh part dua~~!!!

Y.E: kalau The owl sama The lonely owl mau... coba bikin dulu aja list chara-nya.... nanti Y.E bikin ceritanya kalau sempet... mungkin bisa lama sih.... *digaplok*

Kappa: intinya dia mau-mau aja bikin ceritanya.....

Y.E: tapi beneran angel's diary yang barbie itu bukan sih...???

Kappa: *sweatdropped*

Y.E: and then, many thank's buat Eri (horeeee, saiia cinta Eri-chan!!! *digiling*), Xoxoxoxoxo (maap nih, apdet nah lama... maklum, orang sibuk gitu...*sok sibuk mode on*), Xpxpxpxpxp (saiia SHOCK waktu liat riview kamu..*krik, krik.... krik, krik....*.. tapi belakangannya bikin saiia lega..), xXChubbyGirlXx (hohoho, nggak perlu repot-repot riview kalau memang lagi sibuk, Baby-chan xD), Anisha Asakura (xD nggak ada yang liat Anisha-chan, tapi jadi pada tau kalo Anisha lompat-lompat xP ), Owly bros, Melody-Cinta (iia dhe... makasih ya Melody-chan... ^^) dan teacupz' (iialah, kualitasnya beda jauh... wong fic senpai kan jauuuuu lebiiii baguuuuuuuuuus xDD)

Kappa: riview tidak diwajibkan kalau merepotkan. tapi kalau mau meriview, silahkan pilih hadiahnya, mau dipeluk saya atau dicium saya?


	6. Chapter 6

No Title

By: Y.E

Disclaimer: Natsume

*********

_Perlahan-lahan Claire membuka matanya. Ia masih berbaring, namun kali ini bukan di lantai kamar mandi yang keras dan dingin. Ia bangkit untuk duduk dan sedikit meringis sakit saat mencobanya. Matanya menerawang sekelilingnya._

"_Jangan khawatir, kau sedang di ruang kesehatan."_

_Claire menoleh untuk menatap orang yang sedang berbicara padanya walaupun ia sudah tahu siapa orangnya._

_Claire bertanya dengan nada penuh kewaspadaan. "Kenapa... aku bisa ada di sini?"_

"_Kau ditemukan oleh seorang adik kelas tidak sadarkan diri di toilet perempuan."_

"_Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Blue!?" tanya Claire dengan penuh penekanan._

"_Kebetulan saat itu aku sedang lewat, jadi......"_

"_Kau yang membawaku ke sini?"_

_Blue tidak menjawab, namun lelaki itu memberikan anggukan singkat._

"_Terima kasih kalau begitu." Claire beranjak berdiri dan hendak pergi namun ditahan oleh Blue._

"_Tunggu, Claire... Kau belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kau bahkan pingsan selama hampir dua jam tadi."_

"_Apa?" Langkah Claire terhenti. "Kau..... menungguiku?" tanya Claire perlahan pada Blue yang ada di belakangnya tanpa menoleh._

"_Iya......" jawab Blue. Claire bisa mendengar langkah kaki Blue yang mendekatinya perlahan. Ia ingin pergi, namun ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya._

"_Jangan.... mendekat......" ujar Claire lirih._

_Blue merangkul Claire dari belakang. "Claire..... Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu tadi......"_

"_Lepas......"_

"_Aku... merindukanmu... Kenapa kau menghindariku?"_

"_Lepaskan aku......"_

"_Aku sudah putus dengan Jill...."_

"_Kumohon, Blue....."_

_Secara perlahan, Blue membalikkan tubuh Claire menghadapnya dan menghapus air mata yang entah kapan mengalir turun di pipi Claire dengan jari telunjuknya. "Apa Jill berbuat sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu?"_

_Claire menggeleng. Ia menutup matanya dan mulai terisak._

_Blue menarik Claire ke dalam pelukannya. "Jika ia memang berbuat sesuatu... Tolong, Claire.... ceritakanlah padaku." Blue menutup matanya dan mempererat pelukannya. "Aku ingin melindungimu....."_

_Claire makin terisak dalam pelukan Blue. "Ke..napa...."_

"_Karena aku mencintaimu....."_

_Claire membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Jill di depan jendela, sedang menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan garang, terutama pada Claire. Tentu saja Blue tidak melihatnya karena posisinya membelakangi jendela ruang kesehatan yang ada di lantai dasar itu._

_Mulut Jill bergerak membentuk kata-kata. Walaupun tidak bersuara, namun Claire masih dapat membaca gerakan mulutnya._

_Kubunuh kau__._

_Claire mematung ketakutan dalam pelukan Blue. Jill sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. Air mata masih mengalir, namun kali ini bukan karena perlakuan lembut Blue, melainkan karena neraka baru..... yang sudah menunggunya._

_**********_

Claire dan Jack terbangun karena suara berisik jam weker mereka.

"Berisiiiiiik....." ujar Claire sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Jack meraih jam tersebut dengan ogah-ogahan dan mematikannya. "Kayaknya kemarin ini nggak bunyi, deh..."

"Itu karena kemarin-kemarin kita bangun sendiri. Jadi jam wekernya kita matikan dulu..." sahut Claire dari balik bantalnya.

Jack malah ikut-ikutan tidur lagi.

"Kak.... Kenapa malah tidur lagi.........? Bangun, sana........."

"Hheeeeee...?? Ngantuk........... Kenapa bukan kau saja yang bangun???"

"Yang lebih tua harus mengalah pada yang lebih muda..... Aku juga masih ngantuk....."

"Eeeeennngggg....."

Kedua kakak-beradik pengantuk itu pun tanpa sadar tertidur kembali.

(Knock...knock...)

"Zzzzzz..... zzzzz"

(Knock...knock...)

"Kakaaaaak.... Itu ada yang dataaaaang....."

"Heeeem......."

(Knock... knock...)

"Kakaaaaaak....... Ada yang mengetuk pintu......."

"Heeeem.... Krrrrrr......"

(Knock.. knock...)

"Kaaaaaakkkkkkkk........."

Jack bangun dengan tampang berantakan dan mata masih tertutup. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat pagi, Ja..... Astaga, apa aku mengganggu tidur nyenyak kalian?"

Jack yang masih setengah bangun dan setengah tidur itu masih dengan santainya menggaruk-garuk bokongnya. "Haaaaa... da apppphaaaa....?" tanyanya santai sambil menguap lebar.

"Hahahaha. Kalian pasti lelah bekerja sebagai petani. Aku maklum kalau kalian bangun siang."

Kali ini Jack benar-benar membuka matanya. "Astaga, Barley!!!! Maaf, maaf!!!! Aku tidak sadar, ya ampun...." ujar Jack agak malu juga.

"Hahahahahaha! Tidak masalah, Jack. Aku ke sini hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu," ucap Barley ramah.

"Eh? Sesuatu...?" Dan terlihatlah oleh Jack, seekor anak kuda. "Wah, lucunya....."

"Aku ingin memberikannya padamu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan dibutuhkan.... Siapa tahu?"

"Terima kasih banyak!!!!" kata Jack dengan nada ceria.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Jack. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ujar Barley sambil berlalu.

Jack cepat-cepat membawa kuda itu ke kandang bagian kudanya dan masuk kembali ke rumah.

"Claire! Claire! Kita dapat kuda!!!!"

"Iyaa, berisik....."

"Eh, heh! Ayo bangun! Sekarang sudah siang! Mau tidur sampai kapan!??"

"Sampai Kakak selesai mandi...."

"Benar, ya?"

"Iya, janji..."

Akhirnya Jack beranjak ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Claire melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

**********

_Claire melepaskan pelukan Blue dengan mendorong Blue pelan. Blue terheran-heran dengan sikap Claire yang tiba-tiba berubah._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Blue lembut seraya mengelus rambut panjang Claire._

"_Jangan bersikap baik lagi padaku......."_

"_Claire? Kau ini bicara apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba...."_

"_Jangan mencariku lagi...."_

_Blue terdiam memandangi Claire._

"_Kembalilah pada Jill...."_

"_Claire, kalau ini kau lakukan untuk Jill, maka aku...."_

"_Tidak! Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri!" bantah Claire. Air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya._

"_Aku mohon, Claire... Aku tidak bisa kalau bukan kamu...."_

"_Hentikan!!!" Claire menutup kedua telinganya. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Jangan bersikap baik padaku! Jangan peduli padaku! Aku...."_

_Blue terdiam lagi. Kali ini Claire dapat melihat sinar kekecewaan dan kesedihan dari mata Blue._

"_Aku pulang," ujar Claire cepat sambil melangkah pergi._

"_Tunggu, Claire..." panggil Blue. "Kuantar..."_

"_Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"_

_Claire pergi meninggalkan Blue yang menatap terpaku pada kepergiannya._

_**********_

"Claire!! Claire!!!" Jack menepuk-nepuk pipi Claire untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

"Ngh?" Claire bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk. Ia menggosok matanya seraya menguap. 'Satu lagi mimpi tentang Blue...' batinnya.

"Hayo, bangun, dasar pemalas. Sana mandi," ujar Jack sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tanpa banyak omong, Claire menurut saja dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Mereka baru mulai beraktivitas saat mulai menjelang siang. Tentu saja karena keterlambatan bangun mereka. Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa sarapan segelas susu hangat.

"Menyebalkan sekali kita jadi kesiangan begini...." ujar Jack saat mereka sedang menyiram tanaman.

"Ini 'kan salahmu, Kak," ujar Claire sambil meletakkan pot penyiramannya.

Jack juga menaruh potnya dan mengikuti Claire menuju kandang ayam. "Lho? Salahku?"

"Tentu saja." Claire membuka pintu kandang ayam. Ia masuk diikuti Jack dan mulai mengeluarkan makanan untuk ayam-ayam mereka. "Siapa yang mematikan wekernya?"

Jack membantu Claire meletakkan satu-persatu makanan-makanan tersebut di tempatnya. "A.. Aku..."

"Nah.... Jadi gara-gara Kakak kita jadi kesiangan begini."

"Lho? Tapi 'kan kau yang bilang berisik. Makanya kumatikan saja."

"Siapa suruh mendengar ucapanku?" Claire melempar makanan ayam terakhir ke tempat makan ayamnya yang terakhir dan beranjak pergi.

"Eh? Kau ini bagaimana, sih... Kalau tadi tidak kumatikan juga, kau pasti akan marah-marah. Daripada kau rusak jamnya nanti. Lebih baik kumatikan dulu," ujar Jack sambil mengikuti Claire yang sedang berjalan menuju kandang sapi.

"Setelah itu kenapa kau malah kembali tidur?" tanya Claire sambil membuka pintu kandang.

"Aku 'kan juga masih ngantuk..... Kau juga! Kenapa masih tidur?" balas Jack.

"Hem... Aku juga masih mengantuk, sih...." jawab Claire sambil mengambil sebuah sikat yang sudah disediakannya dan mulai menyikat sapi-sapi dan domba-domba milik mereka.

"Nah, berarti salahmu juga," ujar Jack seraya mengisi tempat makanan sapi dan dombanya dengan makanan yang telah dibelinya kemarin.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, mereka saling terdiam satu sama lain.

"Hei, Claire...." panggil Jack, masih sibuk menaruh makanan.

"Hn?" balas Claire yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sapi yang sedang disikatnya.

"Kemarin... kau pergi dengan Cliff, kan? Dan kemarinnya lagi.... kau pergi dengan Gray, 'kan???"

"Yaa... benar."

"Jadi.... yang mana yang sudah jadi pacarmu?"

Detik berikutnya sebuah sikat melayang indah dan menabrak wajah Jack.

"Aduh!!!!! Hei! Aku 'kan cuma tanya!!!!!!!!" seru Jack, protes.

"Maaf, tanganku licin," balas Claire sambil mengambil kembali sikatnya dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Hu-uh. Jadi mereka bukan pacarmu?" tanya Jack lagi.

"Tentu saja bukan, Jack.... Oh, iya. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Dengan gadis yang agak tomboy itu. Siapa namanya? Ah, ya. Ann."

"Ann? Hah?" Jack memasang tampang bodohnya. "Ada apa denganku dan Ann?"

"Yaaaah.... Sudahlah....."

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada pekerjaan terakhir mereka. Yaitu Jack menyikat kuda mereka sedangkan Claire mengisi piring makanan Chua.

"Yiiiihaaaa~~!!! Pekerjaan selesai!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Jack.

"Berisik!" sahut Claire dari belakang sambil menggetok kepala Jack.

"Aduh! Ehehehehe. Sekarang kau mau ke mana, Claire?"

"Menyendiri di tempat yang sepi dan tenang," ujar Claire, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Eh? Ke mana!!!????" teriak Jack, namun Claire tidak menjawab dan terus berlalu. "Ugh!!! Dasar anak sopan!!!!!!!!!" seru Jack yang lebih menyerupai sindiran. Dan selanjutnya ia sendiri juga berlalu pergi entah kemana.

In Lake Mine, around Mother's Hill.

Claire duduk diam di hamparan rumput menatap ke arah sebuah gua yang ada di tengah-tengah danau. Bukan karena penasaran dan ingin melihat ke dalam gua itu, melainkan karena ia bosan dan sedang melamun ke arah sana.

Suara langkah kaki pelan dan sebuah panggilan halus membuyarkan lamunannya. "Claire?"

Claire menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. "Hei, kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin lupa," jawab orang itu.

Claire memperhatikan orang itu. 'Bahkan saat di luar seperti ini pun, ia masih saja mengenakan pakaian itu....' pikirnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya orang itu sambil menunjuk tempat di sebelah Claire.

Diiringi anggukan singkat dari Claire, orang itu duduk –tepat- di sebelah Claire.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, wahai Tuan Doctor?" tanya Claire.

"Hari ini hari Rabu dan klinik tutup hari Rabu. Aku memang suka ke sini untuk jalan-jalan," jawab Doctor tanpa ekspresi.

Claire menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi.... aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Doctor saja juga boleh...."

"Tidak enak saja.... Masa aku harus memanggilmu 'Doc'...? Rasanya seperti memanggil anjing."

Hening.

"Kau..... punya pribadi yang cukup berterus-terang sebagai seorang wanita, Claire..."

"Namamu?"

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahu nama asliku. Semua orang di sini memanggilku Doctor. Itu sudah cukup."

Claire menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu. Aku tidak memaksa."

Hening kembali. Kemudian Claire mengambil sebuah bungkusan berisi kotak bento dan membukanya kemudian memberikan sebagiannya pada Doctor.

"Apa?" tanya Doctor.

"Untuk makan siang. Aku lapar. Tadi aku sempat ke Inn untuk membelinya"

"Tidak usah repot-repot."

"Memangnya kau sudah makan siang?"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Kata siapa repot? Sudah, ambil saja. Kau harus mau."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Kutendang kau ke sungai." Dan dengan berkata begitu, Claire menjejal paksa kotak bento itu ke tangan Doctor.

Doctor hanya diam dan pasrah saja menerima kotak bento itu. Mereka pun makan siang bersama dalam keheningan.

Near the Clinic, -Just in Street-.

Terlihat Jack sedang menggendong anak kecil di pundaknya. Anak kecil itu sendiri sedang tertawa-tawa senang.

"Jadi, Stu.... Apa kau mau pulang sekarang??" tanya Jack pada anak kecil itu.

"Aku mau ke tempat Kak Elli...." jawab si anak kecil.

"Dimana kakakmu itu sekarang?"

"Setahuku, ia maacii di Clinic..!!"

"Ya sudah... Kubawa kau ke sana, ya!"

Inside Clinic.

Elli mengerutkan dahinya. Di hadapannya sudah menanti obat-obatan baru yang siap dimasukkan ke rak-rak obat lainnya. Namun menurutnya, itu terlalu banyak dan Doctor tidak akan membantunya bekerja jika hari libur seperti hari Rabu ini.

"Kak Ell~~~li!!!!!!!!"

Elli tertegun sesaat saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Pekerjaannya belum selesai dan kedatangan adiknya ini hanya akan menambah pekerjaannya saja.

Tanpa membalikkan badan, Elli mulai menggerutu pelan. "Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku saat kerja, Stu!" Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maumu ke si... si... sini..... J.... Jack!!??"

"Hehehe. Hai, Elli. Apa aku sudah mengganggu kerjamu? Maaf kalau begitu."

Elli menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tidak sama sekali, kok. Hei! Kau bersama Stu?"

Jack melirik Stu yang masih berada di gendongannya. "Iya. Malah dia yang minta untuk diantar ke sini."

"Aduh, Stu..." Elli mengangkat tubuh Stu dari gendongan Jack. "Kamu nakal. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, Jack."

"Tidak masalah, kok! Dia anak baik." balas Jack santai.

"Tidak, dia nakal." Elli menurunkan Stu dan menepuk pelan dahi adiknya. "Dengar, ya. Sekarang kakak sedang sibuk. Kamu pulang saja dan tunggu kakak di rumah, ya? Jadilah anak baik selama menunggu kakak pulang dan jangan lupa jaga Nenek Ellen. Mengerti?" tanya Elli lembut sambil tersenyum.

Stu mengangguk kecil. Kemudian ia menarik Elli supaya lebih mendekat dan membisikinya sesuatu. "Aku akan jadi anak baik dan pulang. Jadi... Kakak baik-baik cama Kak Jack yaaaa...."

Wajah Elli langsung memerah. "Apa-apaan sih, Stu!!!" serunya jengkel. Namun Stu sudah berlari keluar Clinic sambil tertawa riang.

Jack menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan telunjuknya. "Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya, Jack," jawab Elli, masih dengan wajah yang memerah. "Ngomong-ngomong..... Terima kasih kamu sudah menemani adikku hari ini."

"Sama-sama. Aku senang, kok!" ujar Jack. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah meja kerja Elli. "Kubantu, ya?"

Wajah Elli yang sudah kembali seperti semula kini mengeluarkan semburat merah. "E.. Eh??? Ti... Tidak usah..!!! Tidak apa-apa... Bi... Bisa kukerjakan sendiri, kok....."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jack mendorong punggung Elli pelan menuju ke arah meja kerjanya.

"Kau yakin Jack? Apa ini tidak merepotkanmu...?"

Jack menggeleng dan memberikan cengiran hangatnya. "Aku senang bisa membantumu."

Elli memalingkan wajahnya. Bukan karena senang, tapi karena malu. Dan sekarang, wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Andai saja Doctor melihatnya, ia pasti akan diberi cuti karena dikira sakit.

Akhirnya Elli setuju-setuju saja dibantu oleh Jack. Mereka mulai membaca label yang tertera pada obat-obatan itu dan mulai meletakkannya semua ke rak yang sesuai.

Elli sedang meraih obat-obatan lain saat dirasakannya ia menggenggam sesuatu yang lain. Dengan pipi yang sudah bersemu pink, ia berbalik dan mendapati sedang menggengam tangan Jack yang saat itu sedang menggenggam obat yang hendak diraihnya.

Hening.

(Twenty seconds later...)

Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Ng... Elli??"

Elli masih diam. Matanya menatap mata Jack dengan pandangan menerawang. Semburat pink telah berganti menjadi semburat merah.

"Hallo....? Elli?"

"Ya, Jack......"

"A.. Anu.... Tanganmu...."

Bagai terbangun kembali, Elli menunduk dan betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa mereka masih dalam posisi itu. Ia cepat-cepat menarik kembali tangannya dengan gerakan panik. "Kyaaaaa!!! Maafkan aku, Jack!!!!!!! Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!!!!"

"Eh?? Tidak apa-apa, kok..." ujar Jack yang agak bingung dengan sikap panik Elli yang tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Nggak!!!! Maaf ya, Jack.... Eh? Kenapa kau menanyai aku?"

"Habis.... tadi tiba-tiba kau jadi mematung begitu... Dan wajahmu merah sekali. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jack seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Elli.

"Tidaaaak!!!!" Tanpa sadar Elli melompat mundur. "Ma... Maaf... Ta.... Tapi aku tidak apa-apa...."

Jack memperhatikan wajah merah Elli yang terlihat memelas. Entah karena malu atau karena hal lainnya. 'Manis juga.....' batin Jack. "Kalau begitu di lanjutkan saja, ya?"

Elli yang masih merasa bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk canggung dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

In Lake Mine.

Doctor membuka matanya. Rupanya ia ketiduran tadi. Dan ia tidak terkejut mendapati dirinya tertidur dipangkuan Claire. Karena Doctor sendirilah yang tadi merebahkan kepalanya di sana dan Claire tidak keberatan. Mungkin karena keheningan yang ada atau hembusan angin sejuk, tanpa sadar Doctor malah tertidur.

Ia menoleh dan melihat bahwa Claire juga sedang terlelap. Wajahnya tenang dan damai. Doctor tersenyum sedikit sambil mengangkat sehelai rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah Claire. Seketika itu juga ia baru menyadari betapa dekat wajahnya dengan gadis itu. Ia mundur perlahan, namun suara gesekan rumput yang timbul karenanya membangunkan Claire.

Gadis itu menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Enak sekali tidurku..... Mungkin lain kali aku akan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat tidur siangku..."

"Atau tempat tidur sore...." gurau Doctor.

"Iya, itu boleh juga. Hei.... Sudah lama kau bangun?" tanya Claire pada Doctor yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Daun-daun pohon itu sesekali rontok dan berbaur dengan rumput-rumput yang ada di sana.

"Lumayan...." Doctor menatap mata biru Claire. "Ngomong-ngomong......"

Claire memandang Doctor balik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Tadi saat kau tidur...."

"Ya?"

"Ilermu kemana-mana..."

"Eh????" Mata Claire membulat. Secara spontan, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Ma.... Masa sih...??"

Doctor menatap Claire dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Ia beringsut mendekati wajah gadis itu sampai benar-benar dekat sekali. Kemudian ia berbisik lembut di telinga Claire. "Bo-Hong...."

Urat kemarahan muncul di kepala gadis itu.

"Hahaha.... Maaf..." ujar Doctor begitu melihat wajah jutek Claire. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan percaya begitu saja..."

Claire tetap diam, tidak menganggapi Doctor dan masih memasang tampang sebal. Secara diam-diam, ia memegang dadanya. Masih berdebar-debar. Kali pertama ia berdebar sejak sampai di Mineral Town ini. 'Gara-gara orang ini....' batinnya seraya melirik sebal ke arah Doctor yang masih terkekeh pelan. 'Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah begini.... Kupikir dia mau menciumku tadi....'

"Oke, oke..." Doctor mengangkat kedua tangannya menghadap Claire. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, oke?"

Claire masih diam. Ia memandang sekeliling. Langit sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye. Tapi dari sana tidak terlihat pemandangan favoritnya. Dalam hati ia mendengus kecewa. Hanya dalam hati.

"Aku dimaafkan tidak?" tanya Doctor lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Claire cepat.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Claire cuek sambil bangkit berdiri.

Doctor juga ikut berdiri. "Kalau begitu artinya aku dimaafkan, 'kan?"

Claire menggeleng mantap. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar."

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan.... Kau sudah lapar?"

Claire menatap Doctor sambil mengernyit. "Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Tidak juga, sih.... Tapi karena hari ini clinic tutup, Elli pasti makan malam di rumahnya. Jadi....."

"Kau biasanya tidak makan malam karena tidak ada yang memasak?" tebak Claire.

"Bingo!"

Claire memutar kedua bola matanya. "Pria aneh. Ayo kita ke temaptmu."

"Heh??" Doctor mengikuti Claire yang mulai melangkah pergi. "Ke clinic maksudmu?"

"Kemana lagi?"

Outside Clinic.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Jack..." ujar Elli sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sikapnya sudah tidak secanggung tadi.

Jack nyengir lebar. "Tidak perlu. Aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kamu makan malam di rumahku?" ajak Elli sambil tersenyum.

Mana mungkin Jack sanggup menolak tawaran itu? Apalagi Elli memintanya sambil tersenyum manis. Maka itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jack mengangguk dan mengikuti Elli menuju rumahnya. Dasar, Jack...

In Clinic.

Begitu sampai, Doctor membawa Claire ke lantai dua dan mengantarkan gadis itu ke dapur miliknya.

"Hem...... " Claire bergumam saat ia sedang mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pendingin. "Banyak sayuran dan daging di sini.... Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa memasak..... Payah..."

"Tapi 'kan jadi menambah persediaan makanan..." sahut Doctor membela diri.

"Ya sudahlah. Kau diam dan tunggu saja." Claire mengambil sebuah karet rambut yang ada di sakunya dan mengikat rambutnya. Doctor masih saja belum beranjak dan terus memperhatikan Claire. "Apa?" tanya Claire yang merasa risih diperhatikan begitu.

Doctor menggeleng. "Aneh saja. Aku bahkan biasanya tidak pernah melihat Elli waktu sedang memasak."

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan memperhatikan aku waktu memasak."

Doctor tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu dari sana. Membiarkan Claire berkutat dengan peralatan dapurnya dan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak ia mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian Claire keluar dari dapur membawa dua nampan di masing-masing tangannya. Saat itu Doctor sedang membaca buku tebal entah apa namanya. Ia mendongak dan bergegas membantu Claire.

"Waah... Sepertinya kau lebih hebat dari Elli," puji Doctor begitu melihat hasil karya Claire.

"Makasih," sahut Claire pendek sambil membuka ikatan rambutnya. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya dan mendapati bahwa Doctor sedang memperhatikannya lagi. Kali ini dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Engh..." Doctor memalingkan wajahnya. "Nggak.... Nggak apa-apa...."

Claire menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Mereka pun memulai makan malam mereka.

"Apa enaknya pekerjaanmu itu?" tanya Claire membuka percakapan makan malam mereka.

"Heh?" Doctor mengunyah udangnya sambil mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Karena dari dulu aku tidak mengerti pekerjaan kalian," ujar Claire sambil mengangkat sumpitnya ke arah Doctor.

"Satu kata: menyenangkan."

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya. Aku tidak tahu kau mengerti atau tidak. Tapi yang kupelajari dari dulu adalah mengobati dan menyembuhkan orang. Dan ketika melihat mereka tertawa atau tersenyum karena tidak merasa kesakitan lagi dan sembuh adalah kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan tersendiri untukku."

Claire menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya.... Kurasa aku mengerti....."

Tiba-tiba wajah Doctor memerah dengan sendirinya. Claire memang tidak memperhatikannya, tapi gerakan Doctor yang tiba-tiba terasa canggung mulai membuatnya heran. "Kenapa, sih?"

Doctor menggeleng kaku, namun cepat. "Rasanya.... seperti pengantin baru...."

Claire tertegun dengan sumpit yang masih menempel di mulut.

Hening menyusup di antara mereka berdua. Hanya suara detak jam dinding saja yang terdengar.

_Tik-tok-tik-tok....._

Sejurus kemudian, Claire menurunkan sumpitnya dan menatap Doctor dengan mata bingung. "Hmmm...... Kau punya daya imajinasi yang tinggi, ya..... Apa itu termasuk salah satu yang dibutuhkan oleh semua dokter...?"

Ellen's House.

"Ayo, Stu, coba bilang 'aaaaa'.."

Stu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Aaaaaa~"

Terdengar suara tawa Ellen yang agak serak. "Stu manja sama Jack, ya....."

Elli juga ikut tertawa kecil. "Memang, anak yang satu ini..."

"Eh? Aku nggak keberatan, kok!!" ujar Jack sambil mengacak-acak rambut Stu, membuat anak itu tertawa.

"Ahaha. Terima kasih, Jack. Dan sepertinya Stu menyukaimu," kata Elli sambil mengelap bekas makanan yang masih menempel di mulut Stu.

"Hahahaha, jadi malu..." sahut Jack sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Neneeek~!!!! Kenapa cenyum-cenyum aja daritadi...??" tanya Stu sambil melambai-lambai ke arah neneknya.

Ellen tertawa pelan. "Bukan apa-apa, Stu.... Hanya saja, melihat Jack dan Elli seperti ini... Rasanya seperti melihat pasangan suami-istri..."

Jack terjerembap dari kursinya sedangkan Elli menjatuhkan mangkuk plastik yang sedang dipindahkannya.

"N.. Ne.. N-ne-ne... Ne... Nenek.. Nenek ngomong a-ppa..sih..~!!!!" sahut Elli gagap sementara Jack mengelus bokongnya yang tertimpa lantai.

Dan lagi-lagi Ellen hanya tertawa pelan, berkebalikan dengan Stu yang sudah tertawa keras sedari tadi.

(Skip) In front of Claire and Jack's home.

Claire memandangi lekat-lekat wajah pria yang sudah mengantarnya pulang itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kutarik matamu nanti baru tahu rasa," kata Doctor sambil mengernyit.

Claire menjulurkan lidah. "Kau tidak akan berani, Tuan."

Doctor menghela napas sebelum tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk yang hari ini. Em... Aku suka masakanmu."

"Menurutmu apa gizi dari masakan tadi cukup baik untuk pertumbuhan tulang dan kesehatan tubuh?" gurau Claire sambil tersenyum tipis. Hmmm... Kemajuan berarti.

Doctor tertawa. "Setidaknya tidak akan membuatku terdampar di toilet selama berhari-hari."

"Baik..." Claire mengangguk singkat. "Selamat malam. Terima kasih antarannya."

Claire membuka pintu bersamaan dengan berlalunya Doctor.

"Heh? Sudah pulang? Selamat datang," sapa Jack yang saat itu sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

Claire berlalu melewatinya menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Claire menghampiri Jack dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Sudah makan malam?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, tadi diundang makan malam di rumah Elli," jawab Jack seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. "Kau sudah?"

"Iya.... Tadi aku makan malam di Clinic, bersama Doctor."

"Oooooh....."

"Tidur yuk..."

"Oke....."

_Good night... Have a nice dream..._

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

TBC~~~~~~

* * *

Y.E: libur telah tiba~~ libur telah tiba~~ hore~~ hore~~ hore~!!!!!!!!

Kappa: hore!!!

Y.E: lemparlah semua tasmu!!! bakarlah buku-bukumu~!!!! libur telah tibaaa~~ libur telah tibaa~~~

Kappa: hatiiiiiku gembiraaa~~aaaa

Y.E: *jingkrak-jingkrak autis*

Kappa: *tepuk tangan* gag penting banget sih, kita.....

Y.E: *ngangguk* emang....

Kappa: oooh ya.... makasih buat teacupz' (*ngomong ala infotaiment Insert* jangan-jangan Anda penyuka hal-hal sadis...), eri(.)the(.)nuts (sulit dipercaya kamu lebih milih digendong daripada dicium oleh saya, si Kappa nan ganteng, cute dan seksi ini.... *silahkan muntah*), Anisha Asakura (nyaris mengalami?? serem amat.......), The owl and The lonely owl (*sembah sujud* maap gag sempet nonton *pundung di pojokan*), shiramiu (masa kamu lebih milih payung en piring cantik dibandingkan pesona Kappa ini!!??)

Y.E: dan selanjutnya, makasih untuk xXChubbyGirlXx (makasih Baby-chan~), XoxoXpxp (woww!! teruskanlah menghemat ongkos dan duit~~! xD), Yuki Shirou - YN (hehe.. maab iiah, emang Blue-nya baru dimunculin di sini... eh... situ dah keburu ngamuk....) dan heylalaa (haloo ^^ *sok akrab* makasih ripiuw nyaaa)

Kappa: ripiuw tidak diwajibkan bila merepotkan~~ dadah......


	7. Chapter 7

No Title

By: Y.E

Disclaimer: Natsume

**********

_Hari sudah mulai pagi, namun Claire masih duduk tegak di atas tempat tidurnya dalam balutan selimutnya, menggigil tapi bukan kedinginan dan dengan air mata yang sesekali menetes. Kantung matanya hitam kelam, pertanda bahwa ia memang belum tidur semalaman._

_Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. "Claire? Kau sudah bangun 'kan? Cepat siap-siap. Kamu kan harus sekolah."_

_Ya, itu suara Jack. Claire menggeleng di dalam kamarnya dan ketika ia menyadari Jack tidak dapat melihat gelengan kepalanya, ia berkata, "Aku tidak mau sekolah....."_

"_Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Claire?"_

_Claire menarik napas berat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku turun sebentar lagi, Kak...."_

"_Oke." Terdengar langkah kaki menjauhi kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan menghilang di ujung lorong._

_Dan Claire menepati perkataannya. Ia turun ke bawah dengan seragam yang lengkap. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari bibi dan kakaknya._

"_Claire...? Kenapa kantung matamu hitam sekali...?" tanya Lyla khawatir. Jack hanya memandangi adiknya itu dengan alis terangkat tinggi._

"_Tidak apa... Mungkin hanya kurang tidur," jawab Claire sambil berlalu pergi._

"_Eh? Sudah mau pergi? Tidak sarapan dulu?"_

"_Aku..... tidak lapar...."_

_Claire berlalu dari sana dengan diiringi tatapan penuh curiga dari Jack._

_(In School)_

_Claire berjalan menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata sinis dari teman-temannya yang lebih parah dari kemarin. 'Bisakah mereka tidak memperhatikanku secara langsung seperti itu.... Bisakah mereka berhenti berbisik-bisik secara langsung seperti itu.... Bisakah mereka mencari tahu jika aku memang tidak bersalah....'_

_Tiba-tiba ia tersentak. Ada yang melemparinya dari belakang. Ia menoleh ke belakang namun ada lagi yang melemparinya dari arah depan._

_Akhirnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, ia berlari tanpa tujuan dan arah. Hanya kakinya yang membimbingnya berlari. Claire baru berhenti saat ia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh._

"_Aduuuh..." keluh orang itu. "Hati-hati dong.... Kau ini benar-benar tidak punya mata, ya..."_

_Mata Claire terbelalak melihat Gwen yang ternyata telah ditabraknya. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan berlari ke arah sebaliknya, namun disanalah Jill muncul._

"_Lari, huh?" ujarnya tersenyum sinis sambil menghantamkan tasnya tepat di wajah Claire._

_Claire terjatuh ke belakang. Ia merasa hidungnya sakit bukan main, namun ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ia mendongak dan melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Berarti tidak akan ada yang menolongnya._

_Mata Claire masih terbelalak panik saat Jill dan kawan-kawannya mengepungnya membentuk lingkaran. Ia baru menyadari kalau lokasi ini sama seperti lokasi kemarin._

"_Bawa dia, teman-teman," suruh Jill seraya tersenyum sinis._

_Katie dan Gwen menarik tangan Claire secara kasar dan menyeretnya menuju toilet perempuan tempat penyiksaan Claire kemarin. Jill mengikuti dari belakang bersama Dia dan Gina._

"_Tunggu!!!! Kumohon, hentikan!!!! Aku minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa!!!!!!!! Aku tidak menggoda Blue!!! Jill, aku mohon percayalah padaku!!!!!!!!!" seru Claire. Air matanya mulai mengalir dan ketakutan yang selalu ia rasakan setiap hari mulai merayap di tubuhnya sekarang._

_Air muka Jill berubah. Wajahnya mengerut marah dan dengan berang, ia menghampiri Claire –yang masih dipegangi oleh Katie dan Gwen- dan menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Saking kerasnya tamparan itu, Claire terjatuh ke belakang dan pegangan Katie serta Gwen terlepas._

"_Percaya padamu katamu....? Hah??? Hahaha... HAHAHA!!!!! Apa aku tidak salah dengar!????" Jill menjambak rambut Claire dan memaksa gadis itu menatap matanya. "Kau pikir aku buta...? Kau pikir adegan kalian di ruang kesehatan kemarin hanya ada dalam mimpiku saja...? Kau pikir aku tidak melihat Blue memelukmu, HAH!!????"_

_Jill mendorong kepala Claire sehingga membentur dinding. Darah mengalir dari kening Claire sedangkan Claire hanya menutup mata, menangis dan gemetar._

"_Pegangi dia lagi!!!" suruh Jill, kali ini dengan nada marah. Katie dan Gwen buru-buru memegangi tangan Claire._

_Claire membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya agak kabur karena air mata yang bercampur dengan darahnya sendiri. "Mau.... apa..... kau..... Jill......"_

_Jill memberi isyarat pada Gina dan dengan sigap, Gina menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik hitam pada Jill._

_Mata Claire menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas. Hanya perasaannya saja.... atau memang kantong itu bergerak-gerak....? Apapun yang ada di dalam kantong hitam itu, pastilah itu tidak baik. "Ma... Mau apa kau, Jill??" tanya Claire sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada panik. "A-Apa isi kantong itu..!!???"_

_Jill menyeringai jahat, seringaian yang selalu ditakuti Claire. "Kau mau tahu isi kantong ini...? Tenang saja...... Akan aku perlihatkan....." Jill mengeluarkan pinset dari sakunya, membuka kantong dan merogoh ke dalamnya. Selanjutnya, sudah ada 'sesuatu' yang terjepit di pinsetnya._

_Makhluk itu.... Jill tahu Claire paling takut dan benci pada makhluk menjijikkan itu. Memiliki banyak kaki menjijikkan dan warna yang menjijikkan pula. Kecoak._

"_Hiii!!!!" Claire bergidik ngeri. "A-A... Apa... Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan makhluk menjijikkan itu, Jill.....!??"_

"_Ini...?" tanya Jill seraya memutar-mutar kecoak yang dijepit di pinsetnya. _"_Kemarin kau belum menelan jarum, 'kan?__" tanyanya dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat. __"__Jadi..... Aku ingin menyuruhmu memakannya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Dan detik berikutnya ia menerjang cepat ke depan Claire._

_Claire menunduk. Ia berusaha menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sampai mati pun ia tidak akan mau membuka mulutnya. Dibiarkannya rasa sakit karena rambutnya ditarik oleh mereka. Yang pasti, jangan sampai... jangan sampai makhluk menjijikkan itu masuk ke mulutnya!!!_

_**********_

Claire terbangun dengan mata terbelalak, keringat dingin dan napas memburu. Ia buru-buru mengatur kembali napasnya dan mengerjapkan mata untuk disesuaikan dengan kegelapan.

'Gelap.... Sepertinya masih tengah malam.....' ujarnya dalam hati. 'Mimpi lagi..... Itu kejadian yang paling tidak ingin aku ingat....'

Claire menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya bangkit, mengambil selimut untuk menutupi dirinya dan berjalan ke luar rumah. Ia berusaha agar langkahnya tidak membangunkan Jack.

Memang masih tengah malam dan walaupun bukan musim gugur atau dingin, angin malam di Mineral Town selalu cukup dingin, membuat Claire semakin merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya. 'Ini yang kubutuhkan..... Jalan-jalan malam dengan angin dingin yang akan membersihkan otakku.....'

Langkah Claire terhenti di dekat pohon apel milik mereka. Ada sesosok tubuh di sana. Claire mengernyit. 'Hantu...?' Sesosok tubuh itu kelihatannya sedang tertidur. 'Mana mungkin.... Maling, ya?'

Ternyata orang itu tidak tidur. Ia berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Claire yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang sisi pohon yang lain. "Gyaaaa!!!! Kaget aku!!!!!!!"

"Ternyata memang maling, ya...." ujar Claire. "Sedang apa kau disini, Tuan Maling...?"

"Ng...? Kau sendiri sedang apa disini, malam-malam begini belum tidur? Malah mukamu pucat begitu. Kupikir hantu."

"Ini ladangku, Tuan Maling. Jadi aku bisa disini kapanpun aku mau."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kedua. Dan, oh... berhentilah memanggilku 'Tuan Maling'..... Aku 'kan punya nama dan aku sudah memberitahunya di pertemuan pertama kita. Jangan bilang kau lupa."

Claire menggeleng pelan dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. "Aku tidak lupa. Sedang apa kau disini, Skye?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Skye balik sambil menggeser sedikit (lebih dekat, bukan lebih jauh) posisi duduknya kearah Claire.

"Mana kutahu...." jawab Claire. Kemudian gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Skye penuh curiga, "Kau mau merampok rumahku, ya?"

Skye menggeleng cepat. "Nggak. Enak saja... Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat merampok rumah petani miskin seperti ka... umph~"

"Kami tahu kami miskin. Jangan bilang secara langsung begitu dong...... Kan malu...." ujar Claire sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

Skye meringis sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dicubit Claire. "Aduuuh....."

"Memangnya sakit, ya?"

"Nggak! Geli! Coba saja aku cubit pipimu, sini!"

Claire tertawa pelan. "Yah... Kehadiranmu malam ini lumayan membuatku tenang....."

"Eh?" Skye mengerutkan alis tanda tidak mengerti. "Ah.... Jangan-jangan kau bangun malam-malam karena habis mimpi buruk, ya?"

Tepat sasaran. Hening, hanya terdenganr suara gesekan rumput yang tertiup angin malam yang dingin.

"Heh...." Claire mendengus. "Jangan bercanda. Mimpi buruk apanya....."

"Tebakanku benar, 'kan? Kau pasti habis mimpi buruk. Pertama aku melihat wajahmu tadi, aku mengira kau hantu karena wajahmu pucat. Memangnya kau sedang sakit, ya...?"

Claire menggeleng dan menunduk. "Mmm-hmm..... Aku memang habis mimpi buruk, sih....."

Skye menatap gadis dihadapannya yang kini kelihatan pucat dan sedih dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Perlahan, ditepuknya kepala gadis itu. "Mimpi buruk tentang apa...?"

Claire mendongak dan menatap langsung mata sang pencuri. Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya bertatapan seperti itu. Pelan-pelan, Claire mulai membuka mulutnya, "Aku mimpi...."

"Mimpi....?"

"...Rumahku akan dirampok...."

"Hegh...?"

"Ternyata itu hanya pertanda kalau kau akan datang, ya...." ujar Claire sambil menunduk lagi.

"Kau ini.... Jangan bercanda dengan wajah serius begitu, dooong!!!" seru Skye sambil membalikkan wajahnya kearah lain. Jangan sampai Claire melihat wajahnya yang merah ini. Apa kata orang nanti? Skye yang biasanya menaklukkan perempuan kini ditaklukkan perempuan???

"Hei, Tuan Pencuri...."

"Ahem!"

"Ah... Maksudku, Skye.... Kau belum membalas pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Skye terdiam sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Claire. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang...." Jari-jarinya bergerak ke leher belakang Claire. "....jika aku tidak bisa melupakanmu...." Ia mengelus pelan leher belakangnya. "...sejak pertemuan pertama kita hingga sekarang?" Dan jari-jari itu pindah ke rambut halusnya dan memainkannya dengan lembut.

Claire terdiam dengan tatapan datar. Jangankan tersipu malu. Tersenyum pun tidak. "Geli...." ujarnya datar.

'Ternyata gadis ini memang tidak bisa digoda....' pikir Skye jengkel. Jari-jari Skye masih memainkan rambut Claire.

Angin malam kembali menerpa tubuh mereka, seakan menyuruh Skye untuk bermain kata lagi dan menyuruh Claire mematahkan gombalannya kembali.

Claire merapatkan selimutnya ke tubuh dan memegang kedua pipinya.

"Dingin?" tanya Skye pelan. Jari-jarinya kini mengelus rambut gadis itu.

Claire menggeleng. "Nggak juga...."

"Tapi kau kelihatannya kedinginan," ujar Skye lagi.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku kedinginan? Kau mau memelukku?"

"Iya, kok tahu?"

Alis Claire terangkat. "Apa?"

Dalam sekejap, Skye sudah menarik bahu Claire mendekat padanya dan memeluknya.

"Kyaaaa! Maling mesum!!!!!" seru Claire.

Skye mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Berterima kasih, dong...."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Claire jutek.

"Kan aku sudah menghangatkanmu...." jawab Skye tak kalah jutek.

"Aku tidak minta. Eh.... Kenapa jantungmu detaknya cepat sekali, Maling Mesum?"

"Eh? Salah dengar, kali. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Terus kenapa mukamu merah begitu?"

"Masa, sih?" balas Skye sambil memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. 'Yah... Kelihatan.....'

"Kayaknya kau mau kena demam musim semi, Maling Mesum," ujar Claire seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya ada? Dan sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" balas Skye dengan nada jengkel main-main.

"Ada. Tuh, kau orang yang paling pertama kena, Maling Mesum."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kucium nanti."

Claire mendongak menatap Skye dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau berani?"

"Kenapa tidak?" jawab Skye sambil tersenyum. "Mau bukti?" Skye merapatkan pelukannya, menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Claire.

"Tidak-tidak!!!" Claire buru-buru mendorong Skye menjauh. Akhirnya Skye menghentikan aksinya.

"Makanya lain kali jangan macam-macam padaku!" ujarnya bangga sambil memeluk Claire lagi.

"Eeee.... Kenapa kau memelukku lagi, Ma... S-Skye...?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi aku mau."

'Dasar maling egois, pemaksa...' Claire mengomel dalam hati. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan pasrah saja. Ia mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya yang tadi, "Kenapa kau ada disini, Skye?"

"Eh...? Jawabanku yang barusan bukan bohong, kok."

"Hah?"

Skye mengangguk. "Iya. Aku memang tidak bisa melupakanmu sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin kuketahui darimu. Makanya malamnya aku suka ke sini, untuk menunggu keberuntungan seperti ini."

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Yaah...., kau memang beruntung malam ini. Tapi kalau seandainya aku tidak pernah bangun malam dan keluar begini, apa kau selamanya akan menungguku?"

Skye mengangkat bahu. "Aku pernah menunggumu di pantai, tapi kau nggak datang-datang lagi. Ya sudah, karena setiap malam aku memang tidak ada kerjaan, kupikir nggak masalah aku menunggumu keluar malam."

"Dasar kalong...."

"Biarin."

"Sudah berapa hari kau menunggu begini?"

"Ini malam ketiga. Dan aku beruntung hari ini kau keluar. Mungkin aku harus berterima-kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah memberikanmu mimpi buruk."

Claire mendengus. "Lucu. Memangnya apa sih yang mau kau tahu dariku?"

"Namamu."

"Lho...?" Claire (yang masih dipeluk Skye) memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kau nggak tahu namaku?"

"Nggak. Aku pernah bertanya di pertemuan pertama kita, tapi kau nggak jawab. Jangan bilang kau lupa," ujar Skye jutek.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jutek begitu?" tanya Claire sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Nggak," jawab Skye sambil memalingkan wajah (lagi). "Sebel aja. Masa kau nggak ingat kejadian-kejadian waktu pertemuan pertama kita?"

Alis Claire mengerut. "Hah? Kenapa aku harus ingat? Seperti orang pacaran yang harus mengingat kencan pertama saja....."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau bukan pacaran?"

"Hah?" Alis Claire mengerut makin dalam. "Kau ini ternyata kayak anak kecil, ya."

"Ngomong sekali lagi, coba," ujar Skye sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sakiiiiiiit!!!! Maaf, maaf!!!!!"

Skye kembali melonggarkan pelukannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Lho, kenapa kau masih memelukku?????"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, deh! Beritahu aku namamu."

"Siapa yang mengalihkan pembicaraan? Lepas dulu, baru kuberitahu!"

"Tidak. Beritahu sekarang atau aku akan menciummu," ancam Skye dengan nada menggoda.

"N-namaku Claire," jawab Claire cepat.

"Claire..... Nama yang bagus," kata Skye. Dan tindakan Skye selanjutnya benar-benar tidak diduga oleh Claire sebelumnya. Skye mendaratkan ciuman di keningnya.

Hening. Suara gemerisik rumput yang bertabrakan dengan angin malam kembali terdengar, seperti menertawakan Claire atas adegan tersebut.

"Ma... Ma..."

"Ma apa?" tanya Skye bingung. "Mau lagi?"

"Ma... Maling Mesuuuum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Waduh....."

Dan adegan yang tercipta selanjutnya adalah adegan kejar-kejaran antara seorang pencuri dengan gadis angkuh.

"Jangan lari kau! Dasar Maling Mesuuuum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tu-tunggu...!!!! Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begitu!!!???"

Bersyukurlah tidak ada penduduk yang terbangun dengan seruan-seruan mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah, dasar tidak sopan!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Claire. Terdengar jelas nada jengkel dari seruannya.

"Kenapa!!!!!!!????? Aku 'kan hanya menciummu di kening!!!!!!!!!!! Bukan di bibir!!!!!!!" seru Skye, membalas seruan Claire.

"Sama saja!!!!!!!! Aku tidak suka!!!!!!!! Jangan lari!!!!!!!!!!" seru Claire sambil mengancungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Tapi aku suka!!!!!!!!!" seru Skye sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tungg....." Claire berhenti tiba-tiba. 'Tunggu.... Apa yang kau lakukan, Claire?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. 'Kau tidak pernah berbuat sekonyol ini. Ya, kejar-kejaran tengah malam dengan seorang maling adalah hal yang konyol. Dan kau tidak pernah berbuat konyol, untuk apa kau berlaku konyol sekarang, Claire?"

"Ada apa, Claire?"

Claire terperanjat kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. "Jangan mengagetkan begitu!" katanya dengan nada sebal. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada di belakangku?"

Skye tertawa. "Aku ini 'kan pencuri ulung. Soal kecepatan, tentu saja aku nomor satu."

Claire memperhatikan pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan luar biasa jengkel. "Nggak capek?"

"Mana mungkin," jawab Skye enteng. "Sepertinya kau lelah," katanya, melihat Claire yang napasnya terengah-engah. "Mau dilanjutkan? Kalau mau, kurasa kau butuh istirahat."

Claire benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menjitak pemuda itu. 'Tenang, Claire. Kalau kau memukulnya, berarti kau masuk ke dalam permainannya. Kalau kau masuk dalam permainannya, berarti kau masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Dan masuk ke dalam perangkapnya sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kau sukses menjadi manusia konyol...'

"Eeeeeh? Tidak dilanjutkan?"

'Tunggu dulu....' Claire menatap Skye. 'Orang ini.....sebenarnya kehadirannya tidak kuharapkan. Tapi.... harus kuakui... Kehadirannya malam ini..... membuatku melupakan mimpi buruk yang tadi...'

Skye jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Eeh... Jangan menatapku seperti itu terus-menerus, dong......"

"Hmph... Hahaha....." Untuk pertama kalinya sejak sampai di Mineral Town, Claire tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa lepas. Dan Skye adalah pria beruntung pertama yang melihatnya. "Te... Terima kasih, Skye...."

Wajah Skye sudah memerah. "Eh?? Eh?? Untuk apa????"

"Bukan untuk apa-apa. Makasih aja."

"Eh? Dasar, kau ini gadis yang aneh. Baru kali ini aku bertemu gadis sepertimu," ujar Skye.

"Oh, ya...?" tanya Claire sembari menguap.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Mmm-hmm.... Nggak juga."

"Kelihatannya kau ngantuk."

"Mungkin......"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi tidur lagi, Claire."

"Tapi....." Dan saat Claire membuka matanya, Skye sudah lenyap dari pandangan matanya. "Skye....?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban.

Angin malam kembali menerpa tubuh Claire. Gadis itu merapatkan selimutnya dan berjalan kearah rumah mungilnya untuk melanjutkan aktivitas tidurnya. 'Apa dia hantu, ya? Kenapa bisa menghilang begitu saja???'

Di sisi lain, Skye mengintip dari atas batang sebuah pohon besar. Kenapa dia bisa sampai di sana dalam waktu singkat? Entahlah..... Yang pasti ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada malam sebelum akhirnya menghilang bagai tertiup angin.

_Good night, My Angel...Have a nice dream..._

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.........

..........

TBC~~~~~~~~~

* * *

--Behind The Scene--

"Kayaknya kau mau kena demam musim semi, Maling Mesum," ujar Claire seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya ada? Dan sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" balas Skye dengan nada jengkel main-main.

"Ya adaa dunn, masa ada layy??? Nama anak tetangga aja Adunnn, bukan Alayyyy. Kyahahahahahaha!" jawab Claire sambil tertawa histeris.

"CUT!!!!!!!"

--Behind The Scene-- END

* * *

Kappa: libur udah slese, libur udah slese.

Y.E: huwaaaa! huwaaaa!!! huwaaaa!!!!

Kappa: terus gimana? buku sama tasnya kan udah dibakar sama dibuang.

Y.E: aduuuuh, maleeeeess..... besok udah masuk sekolah.... Aaaaaa!!! *jeritan gaje dari seorang anak gaje*

Kappa: *nunjuk batang hidung Y.E* manusia yang nggak patut dicontoh.

Y.E: makasih banyak untuk Anisha Asakura (saya nggak bajak lagu Tasya, siapa yang bajak? *celingak-celinguk bego*), eri[.]the[.]nuts (maunya sih, ngejelasin dulu mereka ngapain aja, karena males jadi di skip deh...*nyengir gaje*), Xpxpxpxpxp (lho, nggak irit-iritan lagi? iya, Doctor genit *disuntik rabies sama Doctor*), and teacupz' (iya sih... lupa dicantumin kalo Doctornya ternyata OOC, maaf *sembah sujud*)

Kappa: sama Xoxoxoxoxo (kok nggak irit-iritan lagi...? *ditampol gara-gara nanya mulu*), Melody-Cinta (oww, pair itu akan dimunculkan di chapter lain kayaknya *nyengir gaje lagi*), GreenOpalus (iya, pairnya gimana ya? waduh, penggemar Gray banyak amat sih *Gray: iya dong, gue gitu!*), and heylalaa (bingung? sama dong *digetok* makasih)

Y.E: *baca ulang* Skye OOC ya....?

Kappa: *ikutan baca* iya kayaknya.

Y.E: oh, iya!!!! sebelum kelupaan, Eri-chan!!!!! *teriak pake toa* masa kemarin si Kappa senyam-senyum gituuu!!! pas Y.E nanya kenapa, katanya dia abis ditembak Eri-chan!!!! oh my God.... Kappa botak gendut buntelan begitu... *ngelirik Kappa* *vomit*

Kappa: *blushing nggak jelas* jadi malu..... okok dah, review tidak diwajibkan apabila merepotkan.


	8. Chapter 8

No Title

By: Y.E

Disclaimer: Natsume

* * *

_Gerakan Jill semakin kasar. Ia mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk menarik rambut Claire. Gadis itu sendiri juga tak mau kalah. Ia kerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk menunduk. Claire bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang bukan main dari kulit kepalanya. Mungkin ada beberapa rambutnya yang rontok, entahlah. Claire tidak peduli akan hal itu._

_Namun kejadian yang tidak terduga pun terjadi. Gwen menendang bagian kiri perut Claire. Tendangan itu otomatis membuat Claire kesakitan sehingga mendongak tanpa ia sadari. Saat itulah benda yang ada di pinset Jill bersentuhan dengan bibirnya._

_Hanya bersentuhan. Benda atau mungkin bisa disebut makhluk itu tidak sampai masuk ke mulut Claire. Namun tetap saja hal itu membuat gadis tersebut muntah seketika._

_Jill dan teman-temannya yang ikut menarik Claire segera melompat mundur. "Kyaaaa! Dasar jorok! Kau ini benar-benar menjijikkan!" umpat Jill._

_Claire menunduk dalam diam. Tenggorokannya pahit dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Bau amis menyeruak dalam penciumannya, membuatnya ingin muntah lagi._

_Jill melirik arlojinya. Sesaat ia nampak seperti sedang berpikir, kemudian menyeringai jahat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada teman-temannya. Setelah itu, mereka mulai menunjukkan seringaian yang sama._

_Katie beranjak mendekati Claire. Gadis itu tidak menyadari apapun sebelum Katie menarik kerah seragamnya secara tiba-tiba disusul gerakan Jill yang sangat cepat._

_Apa yang dilakukan Jill?_

_Sederhana, ia menuangkan seluruh isi yang ada di kantong plastik hitam itu ke dalam kemeja seragam Claire._

_Claire menjerit histeris._

_Tubuhnya berguling-guling ke kiri dan kanan, membentur tembok beberapa kali dan terkadang juga membentur pintu toilet. Ia menjerit sampai suaranya serak. Air mata mengalir deras. Claire benar-benar panik sampai tidak menyadari Jill dan teman-temannya telah berlalu dari sana dengan suara tawa yang membahana._

_**Tolong... Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku...?

* * *

**_

"... dak..."

"... ire...?"

"...Tidak..."

"Hei, Claire?"

Claire membuka matanya. Ia merasa pusing dan mual. Rambutnya basah. Matanya berair dan tenggorokannya sakit. Apa ia menjerit dalam tidurnya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jack seraya mengelap keringat di dahi Claire dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Claire pelan dan terdengar serak.

"Kau mengigau sambil menangis," jawab Jack. "Apa kau bermimpi sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Claire diam tak menjawab. Napasnya sesak. "Aku pusing..."

Jack meletakkan sebelah telapak tangannya di kening Claire sedangkan yang sebelah lagi di keningnya sendiri. "Kau demam."

Claire tetap diam dan menutup mata. "Aku akan bangun sebentar lagi."

Jack mengernyit. "Nggak usah. Mana mungkin kau bisa kerja kalau keadaannya kayak gitu?"

"Nggak apa-apa kerja sendirian?"

"Nggak masalah. Kau istirahat saja, ya. Ganti baju dulu. Bajumu basah sekali."

Claire beranjak berdiri. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing saat ia melakukannya. Claire berjalan dengan langkah diseret menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai berganti baju, Claire mendapati bahwa Jack sudah tidak ada di dalam rumah. Mungkin sudah keluar bekerja. Ia juga melihat semangkuk bubur di atas meja dan obat serta air mineral di sebelahnya. Terlalu malas untuk itu, Claire memilih kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan tidur.

Beberapa menit setelah Claire mulai tertidur, ia terbangun kembali karena tepukan pelan di pipinya.

"Jack...?" ujarnya seraya membuka mata. Namun yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah sang kakak. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya.

"Terkejut?"

"Doctor? Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Doctor memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menghela napas. Kemudian ia mengukur panas Claire dengan telapak tangannya. "Panas sekali. Kenapa bisa sampai demam, sih? Ini 'kan masih musim semi."

Claire mengingat percakapannya kemarin dengan Skye. Ternyata yang kena demam itu dia, bukan sang maling. "Nggak tahu juga ya..."

"Dasar, kau ini memang gadis aneh."

Sunyi sesaat. Doctor sibuk dengan barang bawaannya. Sepertinya sedang memilah-milah obat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Claire pada Doctor, tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

"Jack yang memanggilku," jawab Doctor singkat. Ia melihat ke arah meja. "Kau belum makan? Nggak minum obatmu juga?"

"Malas..."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana mau sembuh?"

Claire menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

Doctor menarik selimut Claire. "Makan dulu, sana."

Claire terdiam sesaat sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Doc..."

Doctor yang sedang mengambilkan mangkuk tersebut dan berjalan ke arah Claire mengamatinya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Hah?"

_-Outside House-_

"Jack, apa makanannya segini saja sudah cukup...?"

"Oh, iya, sudah. Terima kasih banyak, Elli."

"Sama-sama, Jack."

"Aduh, nggak enak nih jadi ngerepotin. Padahal kamu ke sini kan hanya untuk menemani Doctor," ujar Jack sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Elli dengan memasang senyumannya. "Daripada Jack kerja sendiri, Doctor juga tidak melarang. Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Wah, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Elli! Senang kau ada di sini!"

"A-Aku juga kok, Jack..."

"Ayo kita kembali ke dalam. Aku jadi tidak enak nantinya kalau meninggalkan adikku yang merepotkan bersama Doctor," ujar Jack sembari menarik tangan Elli pelan menuju rumah.

"E-eemm..." Elli bergumam salah tingkah ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Jack.

"Claire~" Jack berseru riang sambil membuka pintu. Ia yakin jika Claire pasti sudah bangun. Namun pemandangan yang ditangkap matanya membuat ia dan Elli terdiam dan mematung.

Terlihat Doctor memeluk Claire yang sedang sesenggukan.

Hening.

Jack menatap Doctor. Yang ditatap menatap balik ke arahnya. Tidak, Jack tahu penyebab Claire menangis bukanlah Doctor. Tapi Jack tidak tahu penyebab yang sesungguhnya. Dengan pelan, ia berjalan mundur, memberikan isyarat pada Elli untuk berbalik, dan kembali menutup pintu.

"J-Jack...?" panggil Elli, merasa khawatir.

"Hmm... Kurasa... Kita harus membiarkan Claire bersama Doctor dulu?" ujar Jack dengan nada tidak yakin.

Elli tersenyum pada Jack. "Ayo kita ke klinik. Di sana, kita bebas mengobrol sesuka hati."

Jack merasa sedikit perasaan aneh menggelitik hatinya saat melihat senyum Elli. "Kurasa bukan ide buruk," balasnya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya yang biasa.

Kembali ke dalam rumah, Doctor berujar pelan pada Claire. "Kakakmu sudah pergi."

"Aku... tahu..." balasnya pelan dan hanya menyerupai bisikan kecil. Bahu gadis itu gemetar dan air bening masih turun dari matanya.

"Dia bisa menghajarku nanti."

"Tidak... Dia–"

"Sudahlah," potong Doctor. "Itu tidak penting."

Suara tangis Claire kembali menjadi satu-satunya latar belakang bunyi di antara mereka.

Doctor sendiri benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan gadis yang satu ini. Yang dia tahu, setelah selesai meminum obatnya, Claire terlihat jatuh tertidur. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu bangun dengan mata terbelalak ngeri dan wajah pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari wajahnya. Lalu sang gadis mulai mengeluarkan isak tangis.

"Jadi... Apa kau mau menceritakan kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis?" tanya Doctor. Sebenarnya, pria itu tidak benar-benar niat untuk bertanya. Hanya saja keheningan dan suara gadis menangis itu membuatnya tidak tenang. Ia juga tidak berharap Claire akan bercerita padanya. Ia hanya berharap gadis itu berhenti menangis. Tidak apa walau Claire tidak bisa tersenyum. Tidak apa bila Claire mencelanya atau apapun sejenisnya. Entah kenapa membiarkan Claire manangis adalah kejadian yang paling ditakuti olehnya, entah sejak kapan.

"Aku capek..." Claire mulai bergumam dengan cepat. "Aku lelah... Mimpi itu tetap datang.. Bahkan saat aku tidak terlelap pun, bayang-bayang masa lalu itu tetap menelanku, menari-nari di depanku. Sebesar apapun usahaku untuk melupakannya, mereka tetap datang... Aku takut...Aku terlalu letih untuk berlari... Kenapa mimpi itu masih datang... aku–"

"Sudah, sudah," sela Doctor cepat. Claire terdiam. Isak tangisnya mulai berhenti, namun matanya menatap kosong. "Kurasa kau depresi," guman Doctor, tidak kepada siapapun karena ia memperkirakan jika Claire tidak mendengarnya.

Claire –antara sadar dan tidak sadar jika ia masih berada di pelukan Doctor– mulai membalas pelukan itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya di atas pundak Doctor. Jelas saja pria itu langsung terkejut. Namun keterkejutannya itu digantikan perasaan tidak enak begitu melihat air mata yang kembali turun dari mata gadis tersebut.

Tidak pandai mengendalikan situasi. Doctor ingat Elli selalu menyebutnya seperti itu. Orang yang kaku dan hanya pandai dalam menyembuhkan penyakit namun buta sama sekali soal perasaan. Dan di saat-saat sepeti ini, Doctor sendiri juga bingung harus berbuat apa.

Perlahan, ia mengelus pelan pundak gadis itu, dengan gerakan canggung tentunya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," mulainya. "Semua tentang mimpi dan semua tentang masa lalu itu. Mungkin kau punya pengalaman pahit dulunya. Walaupun kejadian itu pernah menimpamu, harusnya kau tahu bahwa itu hanya masa lalu."

Ucapan itu bagaikan tamparan telak untuk Claire. Kenapa ia tidak pernah berpikir begitu sebelumnya? Kenapa ia malah terus tenggelam dalam kesedihan masa lalu?

Doctor kembali melanjutkan, "Dan lagi, harusnya kau tahu kalau itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Karena kau sudah di sini sekarang. Dengan kakakmu yang akan selalu menjagamu. Dan aku–"

"Kau apa?" tanya Claire cepat sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dengan Doctor dan mendongak menatap pria itu. Tidak ada lagi air mata. Hanya ada bekas air mata di wajahnya yang kembali menunjukkan ekspresi arogan.

Doctor tercengang di tempat. "Wah... Kau memulihkan dirimu sendiri dalam kecepatan yang cukup... singkat..."

"Kau apa?" ulang Claire penasaran. "Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Doctor sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sebelah Claire sambil mengusap wajah lelahnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Claire sambil menunduk dan berusaha menatap mata Doctor.

Doctor balik menatapnya. "Sekarang kau bertingkah aneh. Kau belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa kau sudah gila?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Claire menyandarkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya sementara Doctor masih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pikiranku benar-benar kacau tadi. Tiba-tiba saja aku menangis tidak jelas sambil bergumam aneh begitu. Tapi terima kasih, ya. Kau sudah mau mendengarkan aku."

"Hmm. Kau berubah."

"Tidak juga."

Hening.

Doctor mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada kening Claire. "Panasmu sudah turun. Mungkin aku bisa kembali ke klinik sekarang."

"Hem? Ngomong-ngomong, aksimu memelukku tadi boleh juga."

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kurasa itulah yang dinamakan refleks."

"Kurasa," Claire mengangkat dagunya, "refleks yang bagus."

Doctor mulai merasa gusar. "Kau berubah."

"Tidak juga..."

"Iya, kau berubah."

Hening meyambut setelahnya.

"Katanya kau mau kembali ke klinik?"

"Benar juga." Doctor bangkit berdiri. "Sampai nanti, Claire."

"Kau berharap bertemu denganku lagi?"

Doctor melempar tatapan jengkel. "Lihat kan? Kau berubah."

_-In Clinic-_

"Berarti Claire memang terlihat tidak beres saat kau membangunkannya pagi ini, ya?" tanya Elli sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh untuk Jack.

Jack menerima cangkirnya sambil mengangguk. "Begitulah. Anak itu mengigau tidak jelas dan.. mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tidak tahu itu efek dari mimpi atau sakitnya."

"Oh, aku mengerti," gumam Elli sementara Jack menyesap tehnya. "Apa kau tahu apa yang dimimpikannya?"

Jack terdiam. Elli mengerutkan alisnya. Apa gadis itu salah bertanya?

"Paling tentang masa lalu, atau yang lainnya..." jawab Jack akhirnya.

"Oh... Memangnya ada apa dengan masa lalu?" tanya Elli penasaran.

Jack terdiam lagi. Kali ini Elli benar-benar merasa ia sudah salah menanyakan privasi orang lain.

"Maaf," ujar gadis itu. "Maaf ya, tanpa sadar aku sudah banyak tanya."

"Tidak apa," balas Jack dengan senyuman. "Aku juga... tidak terlalu tahu, kok. Anak itu jarang bercerita padaku."

Kali ini giliran Elli yang terdiam sejenak. "Jarang?" ulangnya hati-hati.

"Iya... Hampir tidak pernah malah."

Elli mengelus singkat lengan Jack. "Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Kelihatan dari raut wajahmu, Jack."

"Oh, ya..."

"Tapi aku tahu, hal itu tidak menutupi keinginanmu untuk menjadi kakak yang baik baginya, kan?"

Jack tersenyum singkat. "Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada. Claire satu-satunya hartaku sekarang. Tapi rasanya mustahil mengangkat harta yang terlalu berat karena keras kepala dan arogansi. Mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam di sebelah hartaku ini dan menemaninya. Menjaganya. Melindunginya..."

Elli tersenyum. "Itu benar. Tapi kurasa bukan hal mustahil untuk mengangkat harta itu."

"Hah?"

"Iya. Barang seberat apapun, jika diangkat bersama-sama pasti bisa terangkat juga, kan? Kau terlalu terpaku pada dirimu sendiri. Padahal kau tidak sendirian Jack. Kau tinggal di Mineral Town sekarang, di mana semua tetanggamu adalah keluargamu."

Jack tertegun. Memang ia tidak pernah memikirkan perkataan Elli sebelumnya. Ingatannya melayang pada saat Claire makan malam bersama Cliff dan Gray. Bukankah itu artinya Claire sudah mulai sedikit berubah? Ya ampun! Jack menepuk dahinya sendiri. Benar juga, kenapa pria itu tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal ini?

"Ha.. Hahaha." Jack tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Dan dari suara tawa itu, terdengar jelas bahwa ia merasa sedikit lega sekarang.

"Emm... Jack?" panggil Elli was-was. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu?"

"Tidak, tidak." Jack menggeleng perlahan. "Terima kasih banyak, Elli. Karena kata-katamu tadi, aku jadi belajar sesuatu hari ini," Jack berkata sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Elli merasa wajahnya itu memanas. "Tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantumu, Jack."

"Hehe, baiklah. Kurasa aku akan kembali sekarang. Sampai nanti, Elli," ujar Jack yang mulai kembali ceria dan melangkah keluar klinik.

"Fyuhh." Elli menghela napas dan memegang dadanya. "Senang bisa melihatmu kembali ceria, Jack..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri dengan pelan sembari tersenyum.

_-In Jack and Claire's Farm-_

Claire sibuk mengutak-atik siaran di televisi. Gadis itu duduk mengangkat kaki di atas sofa sambil memakan sebuah puding labu. Memang sejak Doctor pulang, Claire sudah mulai mengisi perutnya dengan makanan-makanan yang ada di kulkas. Soal bagaimana kalau panasnya naik lagi tidak menjadi persoalan untuknya. Yang penting perutnya terisi.

Pintu terbuka dan Jack masuk sambil berseru, "Claire~!"

"Selamat datang,"

"Loh? Makan apa kau?" tanya Jack.

"Puding labu?" balas Claire dengan nada tanya.

"Memangnya boleh?" ujar Jack seraya mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di kening Claire. "Hmm, sudah lebih baik," katanya lega dan mengacak-acak rambut Claire. Kemudian Jack beranjak duduk di sebelah Claire dan mulai bertanya lagi. "Jadi bagaimana kau dengan Doctor tadi?"

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana," jawab Claire cepat dengan ekspresi datar. "Kupikir kau tahu bahwa dia bukan penyebab aku menangis tadi."

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Tapi rasanya aneh saja melihat orang yang kaku begitu memelukmu. Hahaha, kurasa ia kaget melihatmu menangis. Walaupun aku lebih kaget lagi karena dia memelukmu."

"Setuju."

Claire mematikan televisi. Suasana berubah hening.

"Jadi... Kau memimpikan soal Jill lagi, ya?"

Tidak ada suara yang menganggapi pertanyaan Jack. hanya sebuah anggukan dan ekspresi yang tetap datar.

"Aku pikir kau sudah–"

"Melupakannya. Ya, aku memang sudah melupakannya. Itu masa lalu. Tidak akan terjadi lagi karena aku sekarang ada di sini dan kau akan selalu menjagaku."

Jack menatap Claire dengan pandangan takjub. "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

Claire balas menatap Jack. "Kau akan selalu menjagaku," ulangnya. "Benar, kan?"

Pria itu memeluk adiknya. Erat. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Dari dulu hal itulah yang paling kutekankan padamu."

Claire tersenyum tipis walaupun tidak membalas pelukan Jack. "Kita ini keluarga. Iya, kan?"

"Iya," jawab Jack. "Kita ini keluarga. Dan aku sayang padamu."

"Aku juga sayang padamu, kak..." bisik Claire.

"Apa!" Jack cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Claire. "Coba ulangi perkataanmu tadi."

"Tidak ada siaran ulang," ujar Claire sambil membuang muka. Wajahnya kembali berekspresi datar.

"Kau berubah..." ucap Jack sedikit terpana.

Kedua alis Claire saling bertaut. Ada apa dengan orang-orang yang bilang ia berubah hari ini? "Tidak juga."

"Iya, kau berubah. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada Doctor? Atau ini bukan jasanya?"

Claire hanya diam. "Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam, kak."

"Cih, menghindar." Jack mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lagi. "Ya, selamat malam, Claire."

* * *

_Saat sadar, Claire sudah berada di rumahnya. Entah bagaimana caranya, gadis itu juga tidak ingat. Suara Jack yang menyambutnya membuat gadis itu sadar dengan utuh bahwa ia benar-benar sudah tiba di rumah._

_"Claire? Kau sudah pulang?" seru Jack dari dalam. Ia beranjak ke ruang depan untuk menyambut adiknya. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Kau bolos ya?Ke–" Pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Jack langsung terhenti begitu saja. "C-Claire? Kau kenapa!" tanya Jack dengan nada khawatir._

_Claire juga baru sadar saat itu kalau keadaannya begitu menyedihkan. Rambutnya berantakan dan kusut. Di dahinya terlihat darah yang sudah mengering, begitu juga di hidungnya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan lebam karena ia membentur-benturkan tubuhnya di tembok dan lantai toilet tadi. Kemeja seragamnya kusut dan kotor. Matanya bengkak karena air mata masih terus mengalir. Gadis itu terisak saat sang kakak memeluk tubuhnya._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Jack pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Claire, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Beruntungnya, saat itu ia sedang sendirian menjaga rumah._

_Claire tidak menjawab. Ia tetap menangis. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Merasa jika Claire tidak akan menjawabnya, Jack membawa adiknya ke kamar. Ia menyediakan air panas untuk Claire dan menyuruh gadis itu membersihkan tubuhnya. Claire menurut, walaupun ia masih sedikit sesenggukan._

_Begitu Claire keluar dari kamar mandi, Jack dengan sigap mengobati lebam yang ada di tubuh adiknya. Air mata Claire sudah berhenti. Dan dia juga diam saja saat sang kakak mengobatinya. Saat itu, hatinya lebih sakit daripada semua lebam di tubuhnya._

_Setelah selesai, Jack membaringkan tubuh Claire di tempat tidur. "Kau istirahat saja dulu, ya? Tidak usah takut, aku yang akan bicara dengan gurumu nanti."_

_Jack berbalik ingin pergi namun ia merasa bajunya ditarik oleh Claire. Ia menoleh dan mendapati adiknya itu mulai menangis lagi. "Jangan pergi dulu, kak... Temani aku..."_

_Merasa tidak tega, Jack berbaring di sebelah Claire dan memeluk gadis itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, aku di sini."_

_Claire membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Jack._

_Jack mengelus pelan kepala Claire. "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

* * *

_Jack membuka matanya saat dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang menyeruak masuk ke selimutnya. Ia menyibakkan selimut itu dan terkejut meilhat Claire di dalam sana. "Waaaaa! Mati aku, sedang apa kau di sana, Claire! Uuh, hampir copot jantungku!"

Claire tidak menjawab. Gadis itu malah bergelayut di lengan Jack dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Jack menghela napas dan membelai rambut adiknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa rindu sekali dengan sikap manja Claire yang sudah lama tidak ditunjukkan oleh sang gadis. "Kenapa? Kau mimpi lagi?"

Claire mengangguk.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Kali ini Claire menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku?"

Claire membuka matanya dan menatap Jack. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kalau kubilang tidak, memangnya kau mau kembali ke tempat tidurmu sendiri?" tanya Jack.

Claire menjawabnya dengan memeluk lengan Jack lebih erat.

Jack terkekeh pelan. "Dasar manja." Ia kembali membelai rambut Claire. "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Saat itu, Claire merasa aman dan perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan.

_Good night... Have a nice dream..._

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

TBC~~~~~~

* * *

Y.E: jreng jreng~ Y.E kembali setelah lama tenggelam~ maaf lama~ hwa hwa... TwT

Kappa: iya, tenang aja, nggak ada yang menunggu situ kam bek kok *nepok-nepok jempol Y.E* (?)

Y.E: special thanks to **eri(.)eri**, **Green-Chrystall**, **Anisha Asakura**, **Owly bros** (The lonely owl and the owl), **shiramiu**, **Melody-Cinta**, **Xpxpxpxpxp**, **teacupz'**, **Xoxoxoxoxo**, **Shane L. Prochainezo**, **VodkaMelon**, **Satia Vathi**, **Shiori and Shiroi**, **heylalaa**, **ad3ka**, dan **Griezalys**.

Y.E: kemarin-kemarin, karena suatu kecerobohan Y.E, akhirnya baru bisa update sekarang. hahaha - ketawa abal

Y.E: saiia juga baru sadar hampir 6 bulan sudah fic ene nggak di update. hiks, hikss, srroottt... sempet mikir mau di delete aja, tapi mungkin Y.E masih bisa ngelanjutin sedikit-sedikit

Y.E: kalo udah bener-bener nggak bisa, baru Y.E delete ya ceritanya, haha hihi mbahaha (?)

Kappa: review tidak diwajibkan apabila merepotkan~


End file.
